A New Home
by slice141
Summary: Twilight is fed up with her friends after they turn their backs on her at the wedding. So after the defeat of the Changelings she set off to find a new life living with humans. How will she cope with this new land? And is she starting to have feeling for one of her human friends? I DONT OWN MLP OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT PUT IN. I OWN JUST THE OCs AND PLOT and the characters are anthro
1. A new begining

A NEW LAND

DONT OWN MLP SO THERE IF I DID IT WOULDNT BE VERY KID FRIENDLY.

"talkin"

'thinkin'

**ANGER/GROUP YELLING**

(Canterlot a few minutes after the changling queens defeat)

As the last of the changlings were cleared everyone and cheered except for one. One grey pony stood out from the others as she walked past them and towards her tree home as the others stopped cheering and looked at their friend and then each other.

"Ugh Twilight aren't you happy the changling were defeated?" A white unicorn asked as she watched her friend stop and look at her and the others with a cold eye.

"Yeah whoo hooo Im so excited." The now named Twilight said with sarcasm.

"You ok Twilight? You look angry and a little um sad." A yellow pegasus said as she floated up to her friend but stopped when she turned her cold eyes to her but they softened.

"Fluttershy I just saw something that broke my heart is all so if you dont mind Im gonna go pack my things. Im leaving." She said in all seriousness as her friends looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean Twi? Why are you leaving? Is it cause we beat the changling Queen ? Did you like her or something?" A blue pegasus said as she zipped in front of Twilight who growled at her.

"What kind of stupid ass question is that? Do I like the changling queen? What the hell? No I dont like her, Im glad the bitch is gone. The reason Im leaving is all of you." She said getting gasps from everyone there for her cursing and then confused looks from them.

"What'cha mean us sugarcube?" A orange pony said as the rest of them came up to her making her narrow her eyes at them.

"Really you dont know? Well let me make it clear for you. You all ditched me when I needed you the most! Every last one of you ditched me just cause you thought I was jelous?" She said with growl. She looked at her so called friends and turned around and began walking towards the door as they shouted her name. How could they do this to her after everything they've been through. They abandoned her for someone they didnt even know. As she walked through the halls towards the exit she passed her brother and future sister in law. She was going to walk right past them and not say a word but her brother stopped her.

"Twily whats the matter arent you going to stay for the after party?" He asked.

"No. Im leaving and dont bother looking for me cause I wont be in Equestria. Im going to live with the humans. Im sick of this place." She said as she as she brushed past him and Cadence before he grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Twily whats the matter? What happened?" He asked as he looked at his sister with consern.

"Lets just say that 6 ponys and and dragon that I saw as family are really nothing but liars and backstabbers. Everypony I ever knew turned their backs on me. I can understand you since you were under that bitches spell. But the others betrayed me for a pony they didnt even know because they were gonna be brides maids to princess they didnt even know!" Twilight yelled as she felt her brother pull her into a hug trying to calm her down, as she began to sob.

"Dont worry Twilight Ill get to the bottom of this. You can even stay with us." He said as he looked down at his little sister and then looked at his wife who nodded with a angry look on her face. She couldnt believe that they did this to her best friend and now sister-in-law.

"Dont worry Twi Im sure me and your bother can see why nopony looked into this. You can stay with us in the mean time." Cadence said as she pulled the younger mare that she baby sat as a child.

"Thanks you guys but Im gonna pass on staying with you. I know that you are staying in the castle and I cant stand to look at Celestia. Besides I've made up my mind Im going to stay with the humans. I got some friends there that can help me get settled in." She said as she gave her brother and sister-in-law one last hug and went to the train station to go pack her things.

Twilights brother and Cadence looked at each other and nodded as they turned their attention on the double doors that had the other mares behind it as well as a princess that needed to explain some things.

(6 hours later)

The train ride to Ponyville felt much longer than she remembered, maybe its cause the other mares werent here. But finally she made her way to her tree house and began to pack her things. As she was packing her heard a teleportation spell go off downstairs. She didnt care who it was at the moment as she put the last of her belongings in a large suit case. She looked at a picture of her and the other girls and growled and threw it at the bedroom door as someone was going to open it getting a yelp from them. She didnt care as she teleported away never seeing five other girls and a dragon open the door.

As Twilight made for the train station with a train still there she looked back and saw the other mares and Spike looking for her. She narrowed her eyes as she blended in with the crowd and hopped on the train headed for Stable Side and then she would hop on a boat to the United States.

As she borded she took one last look and saw the others gone, probably gave up but she didnt care she had a new land and new home she was headed to. She had enough bits saved up to get a decent place to live. As she borded the train she saw Celestia teleport onto the platform. She ducked inside as she saw the paniced look on her face. Most likely she was gonna try to get her to stay so she wouldnt loose one of the elements of harmoney. She growled at that, its all she ever was to them. Power. It was her that knew about the elements and Nightmare Moon. It was her that brought her friends back after they were brain washed by Discord and it was her who exposed the fake Cadence and returned the real one.

Twilight took one last look at this place as she borded the train along with everyone else as she heard the princess calling out to her as she was joined by her so called friends. What shocked her was that as she started to pull away she heard the princess yell.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE I CANT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE EQUESTRIA! YOU ARE TO IMPORTANT TO THIS NATIONS SAFETY TO BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" Celestia yelled.

So it was true they werent her friends they were just using her for her power like she thought. She gritted her teeth as she used a spell to change her into the appearance of a random pony. As the train pulled away she saw Celestia and the others talking before the split up. Twilight smiled as she sat back and relaxed and waited for the train to get to Stable Side.

(3 weeks later)

Twilight stepped of the boat and stepped on the ramp and looked at the statue of lady liberty standing proud as the symbol of feedom saying bring us you poor, your old, your tired and we will welcome them with open arms and all forms of smiled as she walked down the ramp with a extra pep in her step as she headed to a new home and life.

(Later)

It was night outside and Twilight was scared. She didnt konw where she was but by the way the neighbour hood she was in looked like it wasnt a neighbour hood she wanted to be in. As she walked she felt something cold press against her head. Twilight started to shake all over as she feared the worst was about to come.

"What's up freak. Dont look back I want you money not your life, but I'm not scared to take it." The mugger said as he pressed the gun harder into her head making her whimper.

Twilght was shaking all over, she never expected to be mugged. As she started to reach for her bits pouch in her coat pocket she heard another voice behind the mugger and hoped to whatever god that was listening that it was someone come to save her.

"How bout yall step away from the lady punk." The voice said turning out to be male and deadly serious as she heard his gun click most likley off safety.

"Ah aint gonna say it again bub drop the gun and hand over the lady all ah want is the girl not you life." The guy said to the mugger as she heard the mugger drop his gun and then heard it being kicked away. Twilight turned around as she looked at the mugger but couldnt really see his face or the man that saved her since there was lights shining in her eyes.

"Now step back. Slowly." He said and saw him put something in the muggers pocket and saw the guy push the mugger away and start to walk away before he reached in his pocket and smiled before he looked at the man and thanked him before walking off. Twilight then saw the man look at her. It was then she got a good look at him. He was about 5 inches taller than her and was broad shouldered like a football players body, he had a scar that went along the right side of his face that went up in a angle. He had reddish brown hair with the sides shaved but with a little bit of short hair on the top of his head. He also had on a camouflage uniform along with the same kind of hat and tan boots on.

"Ma'am are yall ok?" He asked as he walked up to the pony hybrid. Twilight was in awe at how big this guy was, she could easily hide behind him and no one would see her except maybe her tail. It was then she realised that the man was talking to her.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine sir, thanks for saving me." She said as she looked up at him and blushed as he smiled at her. He had a very warm smile and now that she was closer to him she could see sky blue eyes that just seemed to glow with concern for her and happiness that she was ok. But under that she could see something painful that just looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She also saw loneliness in his eyes that just begged for someone to accept him. She was tempted to run her hand down his face and through his hair but smashed the feeling down though she still wanted to reach out to him. She couldnt help but feel like she knew him from somewhere before.

"Hey no problem. Ah couldn't let yall get hurt when ah could do somethin about it. Oh yea mah name is Spc. Chris of the U.S. Army and by the looks of things yall ain't from round here huh? Ah got some friends like you back home. Is this yalls first time in America?" He asked as he smiled at Twilight who smiled knowing that their was people like her where he was from.

"Um yeah I just got here earlier today. I ugh kinda got lost when I left the port office and went exploring hehehe." She said embarassed while looking down at the ground finding it very interesting at the moment.

"Ha! Well that makes two of us since ah just got done seein mah buddy and got lost tryin to find the airport. While ah was on the way there mah GPS went dead and ah ended up here after takin a few wrong turns. But ah guess its a good thing ah did since ah was able to save you and all." He said as he rubbed his head sheepishly as Twilight giggled. She didnt know what it was about Chris but he made her feel happy.

"Sooo anyway what's you name ma'am?" He asked as he went and sat down on now she realised was a car. She saw him press a button and the car shut off along with the lights and he patted a spot next to him making her blush but still went and sat down beside him. She didnt notice it at first but after he left her side she felt how cold it was outside. Once she sat next to him she felt warm again and it took some will power not to lean into him.

"My names Twilight Sparkle and I'm looking for a new start in life since my life in Equestria is so lonely and I only have one friend there while all the other ponies there were fakes and acted like they were my friends when they needed something but when I need them they turned their backs on me." She said in anger but it melted away as she felt him pull her to him making her turn red.

"WHAT TWIGHT SPARKLE! Oh girl how yall been ah havent seen yall since highschool. Man its been a while,you can crash at my place till you get settled in. I'll even introduce yall to a few of my friends back home. Besides if ah told mah mom that ah left you out in the street without a place to stay she would beat me and make me come back and get you and bring you home anyway. Ah even got a extra ticket since there was a mix up and ah got two tickets for the plane. Ah was just gonna use the other seat to lay out and sleep on the plane on the way home. So what do you say? Do yall want to come? Cause ah was serious about that beatin ya know." He said as he smiled as she laughed before they looked at each other and both blushed as Twilight realized who this guy that saved her was.

"CHRIS! Oh MY GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG! How have you been? Sure I dont see any harm in going with you, plus I dont want your mom to beat you." She said as she giggled as she pulled him into a hug. The last time she saw him was after graduation. He had been one of her only true friends when she was put his jacket on her after she shivered. She looked at him surprised and blushed at his muscles under his uniform and wondered how they felt if she ran her hands down them but stopped that train of thought as she realised she was staring at him.

"See something you like Twi?" He asked as she blushed. "Ahm just kiddin Twi come on lets get in the car where its warmer." he said as she nodded still with a blush on her face since he caught her in the act. As she got in he cranked the car and put it in gear and went down the road as the GPS led him to the airport.

"You know Twi. You never have to worry bout me doin you like your friends did you. Ah would never do that to any of mah friends you can ask anyone that knows me. Plus ah know how it is to be used by people you thought were your friends. Hell most of mah family only remembers me when it benefits them. So ah know exactly what your feelin Twilight and it hurts. Ah just wanted yall to know that you dont have to worry bout me leavin you. When your a true friend of mine, your it for life usless you do something to betray me or something like that." He said as he looked at Twilight and gave a true smile making her smile at him as he looked back at the road.

"Twilight even before ah saved you ah felt like ah was gonna meet someone special today. And it was true ah met you and ahm not sayin your special cause your one of the elements of harmony. No your just a special person for just bein you." He said as he looked at her as she looked at him stunned. Lots of people told her she was special but it was always cause she was Celetias student or she was one of the elements or her magic. But no one ever told her she was just special for just being her. She looked at Chris and smiled.

"Thanks Chris I really needed that, no one has ever said that to me before." She said as she yawned and pulled his coat more over her and leaned into him as he drove it had his sent it smelt like pine trees. Chris looked down at Twilight and smiled at her as she fell alseep. He turned on the radio and listened as one of his favorite songs came on.

(Song: Mirror By: Lil Wayne (Ft. Bruno Mars)

[wayne]  
With everything happening today  
You dont know whether you're coming or going  
But you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror dont blow it  
Look at me when Im talkin to you  
You looking at me but I'm lookin through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I dont see nobody else  
I see myself I'm looking at the

[mars]  
Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again

[wayne]  
Oh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
but I'm with you when you re all alone  
And you correct me when Im lookin wrong  
I see that guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your w0ndow pane  
I see the scars that remain  
I see you Wayne, Im lookin at the..

[mars]  
Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again

[wayne]  
Lookin at me now I can see my past  
Damn I look just like my f-ckin dad  
Light it up, thats smokin' mirrors  
I even look good in the broken mirror  
I see my momma smile thats a blessin  
I see the change, I see the message  
and no message could been any clearer  
So I'm starting with the man in the…

[mars]  
Mirror on the wall (MJ taught me that)  
Here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again

uh…

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am0  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again

(so why are we talkin' to each other again)

(9 hours later at Jackson airport)

Twilight and Chris were walking down the hallway towards bagage claim with Twilight leaning on Chris since she slept the whole way and was still waking up.

After they grabbed their luggage they made their way to the front of the building where he said he had some friends waiting.

"Ah promise you Twi yall are gonna like it here. It'll take some gettin used to with the heat but other than that yall should be fine." He said before he looked over at her and smiled. She still had his jacket on since she said that it was warm and was comfortable so he let her keep it for now.

As Twilight walked by her childhood friend she still couldnt believe how big he got over all these years, the jacket he keep for now was huge on her small frame since it drapted over her. As she walked beside him neither one ever saw the two blurs as they crashed into Chris.

"CHRRRRRIIIIISSSSSS!" The two blurs yelled as they tackled him getting a "Ooof!" Out of him. Twilight looked at the pile of bodies and saw Chris and a mare and filly and instantly knew who the two were. As she was about to speak to the two another voice yelled at them.

"Derpy! Dinky! Will you let the man breath! Good lord he's turning blue, now move its my turn to get a hug." The voice said as Twilight gasped as she saw a mare she didnt think she would ever see again, The Great and Powerful Trixie.

As Twilight watched as Trixie helped Chris up with much difficulty with the other two still attached to him getting a laugh from Chris. He had a deep loud laugh making them smile at him.

"Ok yall move aside so Trix can get her a hug." He told them getting a groan from the two as Trixie smiled before she yelped as Chris scooped her up and spun her around getting a laugh from her as she hugged the large man back.

"So ah take it yall missed me?" He asked with a smile as the girls nodded.

"Well duh Chris Dinky was getting worried you'd never get back." Derpy said as she and Dinky pulled him back into a hug. "Mmmmm have I ever told you that I love how warm you are?" Derpy said as Dinky nodded. He smiled as the girls looked at Twilight and smiled.

"Hey Twilight I didnt know you where coming." Derpy said as Dinky went and hugged the mare.

"Yeah well I wouldnt be here maybe if it wasnt for Chris who saved me." She said as the other looked at Chris.

"What can ah say ah was in the wrong place at the right time." He said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Please Chris who knows what could have happened if you didnt show up. He could have killed me or worse." Twilight said as she shivered and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"Hey ah'm just glad ah got there before anything could happen. But enough about that you ready to head to yalls new home and new start?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yes." She said as they all walked outside.

"Oh by the way Chris we got you a little surprise outside I think you will love it. Im just sorry the others arent here to see your reaction." Trixie said as she led the way outside.

As they walked outside Chris stopped and smiled a huge smile that if you looked at him you'd think his face would split. Trixie and the other girls looked at him and smiled.

"Girls yall didnt get me what ah think yall got me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I told you we would have a surprise for you didnt we?" Trixie said as she looked at Derpy and Dinky with camera as Chris let out a yell ran over to the present that they got him.

"Soooo whats he so excited about its just a car?" Twilight said as the other looked at her.

"That car Twilight Sparkle is a GT500 Shelby Mustang 427 Shelby "Super Snake" one of the only other cars in the world of its kind only a few others have been built. Chris has been building it himself and while he was away all that was needed for it to be complete was putting the wheels on and giving her a good bath." Trixie said as she looked at Chris as he got in the car.

As Twilight watched him admire the inside that the girls had cleaned up she wasnt prepared for the roar of the engine as he turned it on and reved it up, making her cover her ears. She looke at the other girls and saw them looking on with pride as their friend admired their work at helping with the car since they chipped in to help him when he needed it.

Twilight looked at the car as she heard Chris rambling off specs of the car.

BODY

Ford Black w/ Tungsten Grey Super Snake stripes w/ gold/silver pinstripes Eleanor hood w/locking hood pins Eleanor upper lower nose Eleano Rocker panels Shelby upper lower side scoops Shelby trunk End caps Front and amp; Rear fender flares Rotunda racing mirrors Shaved antenna Billet/lockable flip open gas cap PIAA front lights (3 sets) headlights Shelby rear New tinted glass (front, rear, door vents and windows

WHEELS AND TIRES

PSE GT40 wheels 8x17 front 11x17 rear BFG Gforce TA KD 225/45/17 front and 315/35/17 rear

ENGINE AND DRIVETRAIN

Shelby427FE Aluminum Engine professionally built by Keith Craft racing (the last one) bored and stroked to 482cu 815hp/733tq Scat Billet Crank Scat H Beam Rods Diamond custom blower pistons Balanced Edelbrock Performer RPM head ported and polished Shelby high capacity water pump Edelbrock Victor FE EFI intake Canton 8 qt. oil pan Powermaster Ultratorque starter Powermaster 140 amp alternator Concept One billet pulley system Concept One Power Steering pump w/mini reservoir Vortech T Trim Polished Supercharger Vortech Hat polished Fast XFI fuel injection system Russell black braided fuel line (AN-8 supply,AN-6 Return) MSD Billet Distributor MSD HVC Coil Ignition control box TCP Motor Mounts Be Cool Custom Polished Aluminum radiator w/Billet overflow, twin 13in electric fans Exterior oil cooler/filter JBA ceramic coated (inside and outside) long tube header JBA performance exhaust system w/H pipe, Spintech mufflers and side exhaust through the rocker panel Tremec TKO 600 5 speed overdrive transmission Ram Dual Clutch/Aluminum Flywheel/pressure plate system Lakewood Scattershield Bellhousing McLeod Hydraulic Clutch assembly Special transmission cross member Aluminum driveshaft w/safety loop Hidden wiring (where possible) Custom relay panel

SUSPENSION AND BRAKES

Unique Performance Shock Tower to cowl brace Pro Motorsports lower shock tower einforcement system Unique Performance front coilover suspension Shelby A arm relocation front sway bar Unique performance rear coilover system w/ watts link Ford 9" w/3.25 Currie Track Lock differential Unique Performance torque arm Unique Performance weld in Sub frame connector Unique Performance weld in X Brace Flaming River tilt steering column Shelby GT500E steering wheel Total Control products power rack and amp; pinion Shelby/Baer slotted and cross drilled 4 wheel disc brake system (13" front, 12" rear) point roll bar

INTERIOR

Entire interior/underside Sound Proofed with lizard Skin Sound Control and Ceramic Insulation Additional interior sound proofing and heat control - Dynamat and Heat shield New vent grills, vent sliders, door grills, courtesy lights, quarter panels,Shelby Super Snake embroidered leather bucket seats w/G Force 5 point harness Leather rear seats in matching material as front seats, lap belts New rear seat chrome trim Old Air Hurricane A/C system w/sanden compressor Shelby GT500E center console with logo Go Baby GO shifter button, console mounted nitrous switch w/remove before flight tag Console mounted power window switches, boost and fuel pressure gauges Shelby signature gauges (200MPH speedo, 10K tach) Shelby signed brushed aluminum dash insert kit Shelby clutch and brake pedals Electric Life power windows Remote power door locks Remote power trunk release Alarm system with hidden hood/trunk switches, remote paging JVC KD NX-5000 AM/FM/GPS/CD/DVD/MP3 in dash radio Rear Backup Camera Bluetooth adapter for Phone or PDA through the radio Alpine PDX 4.100 4 channel amp Infinity Kappa speakers 6x9 in back, 5 Â½ in center console trunk mounted Mustang billet battery box and Optima battery NOS bottle and bracket mounted in the trunk over the gas tank Carpeted trunk area Automotive 22 gal fuel tank w/ in tank Aeromotive 1000 fuel pump

After Chris was done naming everything off and double checking everything he turned to them and pulled Trixie and Derpy into a deep passionate kiss as the girls moaned and making Twilight a little jealous of the two as he let go of Derpy who looked at Trixie with a huge smile as they watched their crush laugh with joy as he jumped behind the wheel before rolling down the window and looking at them.

"What'cha waitin on lets go mah baby wants to driven come on girls!" He said as they threw his luggage in the back as Derpy and Dinky climbed in with him. Twilight and Trixie climbed into Trixie's car which was a 1968 Pontiac GTO Judge all black with chrome rims.

As Chris buckled up he looked at Derpy and Dinky and smiled as they looked at him with excitement.

"Have ah ever told yall girls that ah loved yall?" He said with a smile as Derpy blushed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and shifted in first gear and let off the clutch as Eleanor roared to life as they tore out of the Airport. All anyone heard was the joy of 3 people as they zoomed away and head back home.

Trixie sighed as she looked at Twilight who looked at her in fear as Trixie got a evil look in her eye.

"Twilight you may beat me in magic but in cars, your not even gonna come close. So Im gonna tell you what I tell everyone that gets in my car. Sit back, shut up, and hang on." She said as she shifted into first gear and roared away and after Chris. Everyone at the airport could hear Twilight scream as they heard the two cars thunder away.


	2. A new home

Ok so a lot of you liked this that was actually a story thats just spur of the moment. So heres the second chap hope you like it.

Location: Pulling into Chris' house.

Time: 3pm

"Talkin"

'thinkin'

**ANGER/GROUP YELLING**

(Chris' driveway)

Chris pulled up into his driveway and smiled as he looked at his home. It was a 3 bedroom 2 bath home that he owned with about 5 achers that was left to him by his late grandpa. He had many happy memories here as kid. He turned around and saw Derpy and Dinky getting out of the car while Trixie and Twilight pulled up. Chris smiled as he looked at Twilight who had a death grip on the roll over handle. As he watched Trixie pry Twilight off the handle she finally calmed down when she realized they stopped.

"Oh come on Sparks it wasnt that bad. Ah've rode with Trix more than enough times. Now come on ah'll help you get settled in. You can have the room down the hall from me if you want or the one across from me whatever you want." He said as they neared the door, he stopped before he grabbed the handle. He had a tingling in his neck and that could mean only one thing.

He sighed as he accepted his fate and opened the door and saw all the lights off.

"Chris can you hit the lights I cant see anything." Twilight said missing the sigh from him and the giggle from the girls behind him. He flipped the switch that was by the handle before smiling.

**SURPISE! WELCOME BACK!**

All of his friends were there. As he was about to take a step inside after he closed the door he never noticed the pile of blankets by the hallway to the left, until he felt himself wrapped up by what felt like a snake but then felt the arms of a human wrap around him.

"OOOOOH DARLING! I MISSED YOU!" Chris looked up and smiled at Ada who was a Naga, a half human half snake. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a tank top. she was white with the lower body of a boa constricter. "Ooh Chris your so warmmmmm." She said as she hugged him. It was about the time that fall was suppose to come and with her being part snake she needed some place warm.

"Hey Ada did you miss me or my body?" He asked as she smiled.

"Both darling. I cant have one without the other. Its just win win for me that your very warm and feel nice to lay on." She said as she coiled around him and hugged him from the back. She then slid her long tongue across his neck and over his ear as he shivered and groaned. "Darling I can feel you getting hotter. Am I making you all hot and bothered?" She teased as she ran her forked tongue across his neck.

"Ssssstop it Ada or ah wont be held accountable for what ah might do." He said breathing hard with a blush on his face.

"Oh? And what would that be darling?" She asked forking her tongue on his ear again getting a moan out of him.

"Something ah dont want to do infront of mah friends."He said as he felt her rubbing her chest aginst his back.

"Oooo darling that sounds kinky." She said as she bit his neck getting a gasp out of him.

Just before things got out of hand one of Chris' friends came to the rescue.

"Alright scaley drop him. Thats my man and if he's gonna go primal on any girl its gonna be me." A kitsune yelled out as she walked towards the two. She had on blue jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed her stomach. She had black fur with a white muzzle and six swaying tails behind her.

"Uh! Mai why do you always have to spoil my time with Chris?" Ada asked annoyed as the fox girl stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Cause if I didnt you would rape him." She said simply as Ada gave her a blank look.

"You know your no fun. I wouldnt rape him, I would just tease him till he ravaged me." She said as she got a perverted smile on her face before her eyes widened and looked at Chris who was red as a tomatoe. "Da. Darling are you?-" She never finished as Chris spun his head around and gave her a look.

"Yes. Yes ah am no thanks to you and your rubbin." He said as he saw her smile.

"You want me to take care of that for you?" She asked as she looked at him with hunger in her eyes.

"No ah want us to stay just like this till it goes down. But it wont do that if yall wont stop RUBBING IT!" He said as he narrowed his eyes at her as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"What? Im a girl who knows what she wants."Ada said simply before smiling and just held him. "Ok enough messing around darling Im happy your home. Now Surprise set this party up herself so once your problem is down you should go thank her. It was her idea." She said as she leaned in to kiss him but stopped as she felt him leave her hold and heard somthing behind her. She turned back and saw Trixie, Derpy,Dinky, and a unknown mare with Chris beside her. Ada narrowed her eyes at the mare but was a little surpised as she narrowed hers right back at her. Ada smiled as she sized the mare up. She had on a black t-shirt and some what looked like some form fitting stretchy pants.

"And just who might you be?" Ada asked as she came up to the strange mare.

"My names Twilight Sparkle and I would like it if you stopped trying to molest my friend." She said as Ada smiled.

"Oh so you like him to?" Ada said as Twilight blushed a little.

"NOT LIKE THAT! He's just a friend that I've known since highschool." She said as she looked at Chris and smiled.

"Surrrrre. Anyway darling I expect a dance from you when the party starts. Oh here comes Surprise now, see you later darling." Ada said in a sing song voice before glaring at Twilight who glared back at her. Chris could have sworn that he saw lightning shoot between them.

As Chris settled down he looked at Twilight and smiled as she blushed a little.

"Thanks Sparks ah dont think ah could have gottin out of there mahself. Come on why dont we enjoy the party." As he led the way towards some of his guy friends before he was blind sidded but a white and yellow blur getting a grunt out of him.

"SURPISE CHRIS! Sorry I didnt come see you sooner but I was makin sure that everything was ready. Oh and we just got the stage put in and Bigmomma is outside cooking up some grub for us. Sooooo come on let get the party started!" She said as she zoomed off to god knows where.

As Twilight helped him up he saw Mai walk up to him and pull him into a hug.

"Welcome back home big guy. You miss us?" She said as she looked at him and blushed as he smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug and lift her off the ground getting a squeal out of her and a laugh from him.

"Of course ah did girl. Ah thought of all yall while ah was gone. Besides there aint no hot girls to hang out with while ah was there anyway. The girls that ah did talk to was all business no fun at all. That is till ah saved Sparks over here." He said as Mai looked at Twilight.

"What happened?" She asked looking worried for her.

"I was about to be mugged but Chris stopped him." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well arent you the big hero. Come here big guy and let me show you how proud I am of you." She said as she crept up closer to him.

"Ummmmm ah should go see Bigmomma you know how she is if ah dont come and let her know ahm ok and all. Soooooo LATER!" He said as he dodged Mai and scooped Twilight up since she was getting surrounded by his male friends, getting a yell from them and eep from Twilight.

As he ran he came out to the back yard and set Twilight down as he crept up behind a mare who just got done putting some burgers on the grill. She had on some jeans and a loose white t-shirt. As he got closer wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up getting a surprised yelp from her and a laugh from him. He set her down and ducked as she went to backhand whoever picked her up. He looked up at her with a smile as she looked at him with a glare before she realized it was him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh boy how many times have ah told you not to sneak up on me like that? One of these days ahm gonna cut'cha, and ah aint gonna feel sorry." She said as she felt him squeeze her back. She was about 5 inches shorter than him.

Chris looked down at her and smiled. "Please Bigmomma ever since ah was a kid you would say that to me and Shatter Star. I just learned how to duck afterwards." He said as he pulled her into a sweet hug. "Ah missed yall Bigmomma." He said as she hugged him back.

"We missed you to sugar." She said as they pulled back from each other.

"So where is that brother of mine anyway?" Chris asked as he went over to the grill to have a peek at the burgers before getting wacked in the head by Bigmomma.

"You know the rules, yall dont get to peek. But if ah know your brother he might be tryin ot flirt with one of these girls here. Oh wait ah see him, he's talkin to some purple mare." She said as she saw Chris' eyes widen as he took off making Bigmomma sigh and smile at those two. They were both like her kids, since she was a family friend and went to school with his mother and father.

'They both have grown so much its hard to believe how big they've gotten.' She thought as she checked on the burgers.

Twilight was not having a good time at the moment, she lost Chris after he vanished into the crowd. She went and asked a few people if they seen him but she wasnt counting on being hit on by the male stallions and dragons and humans that were there. Right now she was being hit on by a alicorn stallion. That in itself was a surprise since the only alicorns she knew were the three princesses. He would be a hit with the mares back in Equestria. She was now by the in ground pool that was in Chris' back yard listening to Shatter Star as he introduced himself as he talked about something that he did when he was drunk. Twilight sighed as she kept looking for Chris before she was scooped up from the back and felt a hand on her mouth and turned to see Shatter Star walking away as he kept talking about his drunk night.

"Oh man ah thought ah lost you to his crazy stories." He said as he set her down as she giggled at him.

"Well he does have some "interesting stories". Anyway where did you go I lost you in the crowd." She said as he laughed.

"Yea thats Shatter for you. But ah just went to see a family friend. Sooooo how bout ah introduce you to some of mah other friends and you get to know them." He said as he threw his arm around her and led him to a group of people.

After the party started and Chris was pulled away by multiple girls including Derpy, Trixie, Ada, Mai, Surprise, and surprisingly Gilda the griffin. He danced with all of them and smiled and had a great time with each. Twilight sighed as she thought of all the stuff she would need to do. She needed to find a job, a place to stay, and send her brother a message that she was ok and the address so he could send her the rest of her things.

As she thought of all that she saw Chris sit down winded with sweat dripping off of him. She blushed a little as he looked at her and smiled.

"Just give me a minute Sparks and ah'll give yall a dance to. Ah just got to catch my breath." He said as he took a drink from the punch bowl.

"And what makes you think I want to dance?" She asked with a rasied eyebrow as he looked at her and smiled.

"Cause you aint got no choice. Yall have been over here all day lookin all stressed out so ah think a dance can help you out." He said as took another long drink from his cup.

"Oh and what makes you think I will even dance?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest looking at him.

"Ah already told you, you aint got no choice. You need to lighten up Sparks, ah can see how stressed you are. So tonight ahm gonna help you get rid of that stress. Besides I think that the reason yall are sayin that yall dont want to is cause yall cant dance." He said as she gawked at him. Did he just say that she couldnt dance? Well she wasnt going to take that laying down.

"Oh you want to dance big man lets go you and me what are we dancing to?" Twilight asked as she got up from her stool.

"Whatever Surprise plays. Ah think a good one is about to come on." He said as he saw Surprise grab a CD.

As the two walked out a song started up that made Chris smile.

"Ok pony girl lets see what you got." Chris said as he and Twilight looked at each other challengingly as the music started.

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that

"Come on pony girl do like I do." Chris yelled over the music as others joined in. Twilight sided up beside him as they smiled at each other.

Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

At this eveyone got in a circle as Twilight and Chris along with some of there other friends started to Shuffle and break dance. All in all everyone had a great time as the music ended everyone broke off into groups or couples as Twilight and Chris got back to their booth.

"Oh man your pretty good Sparks but ah think that Shatter had us beat by a mile with his moves." He said laughing with Twilight.

"Oh yeah I think so to. And he even caught that one girls eye. Dont know what she sees but hey more power to her. Now I just hope that he wont bug me. But thanks Chris I really needed that its been a while since I could just let my hair down and just have some fun." She said as they looked at each other and smiled before they realized how close they where and jumped back with blushes on their faces.

"Um well ahm gonna go see if Bigmomma needs anything. See you later?" He said as he smiled at her.

"Oh yea." She said as she smiled at him.

As she watched him walk away she saw one of his male friends come over to him and whisper something in his ear making Chris smile real big as he looked back at her and the other girls that were around her with a sly look in his eyes before he ran off with his friend. She didnt have to wonder what it was all about as Bigmomma came by and had the girls come closer to the stage.

"Um Bigmomma why are we moving closer to here and where did Chris go?" Mai asked as she looked around it was a pretty good sized crowd.

"Oh yall see him in just a second sugar but ah need to clear the blast zone." Bigmomma said as she moved over to where the pool was. The other girls where confused as music started and when they looked up they saw Chris and four other guys with him in skin tight shorts and black sleeveless shirt that said 'Sexy and I know it' on it. The girls looked at him as they started to dance.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's RedFoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Chris then ripped off his shorts underneath them was a speedo as the other guys ripped theirs off as well. If that wasnt bad enough they started to thrust their hips as Chris started to sing to the music again.

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go(Chris then threw his arms over two girls one of them Surprise and one of them was another Kitsune name Minna as a third girl named Shana as they danced into a setup to look like a bar.)  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Chris was then pushed off the bar by a Rival 'gang' as he pulled off his pants and started to dance. As Chris and his Gang challenged the other to a 'dance off'.

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Twilight didnt know what to do as she watched her friend wiggle with only a speedo on. She looked at the other girls and could see that Ada and Mai were drooling with hearts in their eyes, Gilda and Derpy had wing boners, and Trixie. Well Trixie was knocked out. Twilight looked back up as the song was nearing its end before she to blacked out as Chris grabbed his speedo and ripped it off. Twilight never did know that there was another speedo under it.

Do the wiggle yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

As the song ended and Chris and the others went to put their clothes back on there was a huge amont of cheering going on as they came back out and waved and went back to their groups. Chris came and saw the girls and some of his other friends most of them laughing and patting him on the back for having the balls to do that. While the girls that had a crush on him looked at him with hunger. Chris stopped since he knew that look and turned around and took off running with the others hot on his tail besides Twilight and Trixie as well as Derpy.

As Chris ran he looked back and saw the girls gaining on him, the closest one being Gilda. So he tried to reason with them.

"Now girls it was all just for fun Jason dared me to do it and you know ah cant help but prove him wrong!" He yelled back as he dodged a grab tackle from Gilda and Mai and continued to run.

Twilight woke up later and looked around, she saw Bigmomma next to her and Trixie was still out with a REALLY happy look on her face if the smile was anything to go by.

"Oh so your finally awake sugar have a nice nap?" Bigmomma said teasing her and smiled as she saw the young mare blush.

"Um yeah? Hey where did Chirs and the other girls go?" Twi asked as she looked around.

"You mean you didnt notice the lump next to you?" She said with a sly smile at the lump.

"Chris? What are you doing under the blankets?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahm hiddin." He said simply as Twilight moved closer to him and then sat next to him.

"Who you hidding from?" Twi said as she looked at the large lump under the blankets.

"Ahm hiddin from the girls. There aint no talkin to em when they get all lustful since mah prank backfired on me." He said with a sigh as he felt Twilight lean against him and heard her yawn.

"Well I say we sneak you to your room since it looks like the coast is clear now and everyone is gone except those girls." Twilight said as she felt him nod his head and heard him yawn as well.

"Ah think your right. Besides ah got to get up for work in the morning." He said as he poked his head out from the blankets and looked at Twilight and smiled.

"Come on then cause tomarrow I got to go looking for a job." She said as they crept back inside as they waved goodbye to a few friends and Bigmomma as she left. Chris had Trixie with him on his back since he couldnt just leave her outside in the cold.

As the two got to his room they saw the girls at each end of the hallway. They charged at him as Twilight and Chris let out a yelp as they jumped into Chris' room locking the door behind them. Chris sighed as he put Trixie on the bed as the banging against the door stopped.

"Sorry girls maybe next time but we all got to get to work tomarrow so ahll see yall then." He said as he heard grumbling on the otherside but didnt hear any movement away from the door.

"Um girls?"

"Yes darling?" Ada said through the door.

"Ugh what are yall doing?"

"Staying the night Slice since we all go to work together anyway." Gilda said

"Well ah'll see you then." He said as he heard goodnight from all the other girls in the hall but still no movement from the door. Chris sighed it seemed that they would be staying in the living room and the room across from him. He looked back at Twilight.

"Well Twilight it looks like we're trapped in here by horny girls that with rip you to shreds and would rape me. Soooo to be on the safe side you can crash on the bed ahll sleep in one of the chairs or on the floor." He said as he headed for one of the Lazy boy chairs that was in his room.

"Chris its your house and besides ummm they have all the blankets and your warm soooo we can share the bed." She said as her face turned redder and redder as she talked.

Chris blushed but he looked over at Trixie and saw she was in a ball and shivering. He sighed as he nodded and climbed into bed and layed down next to Trixie after he changed in the bathroom to a pair of boxers and let Twilight change into one of his oversized t-shirts and stretchy shorts. Twilight woke up Trixie with a spell who was blood red at the situation but gladly accepted it after she changed into one of his pairs boxers and t-shirts after they all had a shower.

As they climbed into bed Trixie climbed in behind him and Twilight in front and chris wrapped his arms around her waist while Trixie wrapped her arms around Chris' chest and snuggle into him and sigh. As Twilight layed there she never experianced this before since she never really looked at any of the stallions like that. But being here with Chris and even with Trixie it felt nice to have someone to hold you after a long day. Twilight sighed as she felt Chris pull her closer to him and snuggle into her. She could get used to this.

"Night Chris, night Trixie." Twilight said as she started to fall asleep as she heard the two tell her and each other goodnight. Yeah she could really get used to this.

(The next day)

Chris woke up around 6 a.m. that morning feeling great he looked around and sighed as he saw Twilight, Trixie, Derpy, Mai, Gilda, Ada, and Surprise all cuddled up to him with Twi and Trix on his left and right and Gilda on his chest with her arms around him. His arms were trapped by Twilight and Trixie and they where all trapped by Ada who had her lower body wrapped around all of them and had the blankets on them to, so it was pretty toasty under there. But he smiled since he knew that once the others calmed down they would come in here to warm them up as a mean to say sorry.

As Chris was trying to fight sleep from taking him again he saw a large black Pit Bull walk into the room and sit down and look at him.

"Hey bud. Can you go get Dinky so she can help me out here?" He asked as the dog got up and walked out. A little while later Dinky came into the room and came by the side of the bed with her arms cross and her eyes narrowed.

"So I guess you need me to get you out of this huh? Whats in it for me?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Anything just name it. I think ah feel Gilda and Trix rubbin on me." He said as he watched her roll her eyes.

"Fine but I want you to take me to school in the super snake every morning and then I want to drive it when i get older and your off work and I got to go to school." She said as she looked at him as he was about to say something but stopped as she saw Gilda do something and heard him gasp.

"Ok ok deal just please get me out of here. Ah dont know how much longer ah can last." He said as he moaned as he felt Gilda start to rub against him. He let out a sigh as Dinky used her magic to replace him with a large body sized pillow as he heard Gilda groan. He looked at Dinky as she looked at him with a smile as he sighed.

"Girl yall drive a hard bargin but ah did teach you not to back down and let people know what you wanted." He said as she giggled and followed him to the kitchen and sat in the living room and started to watch the morning cartoons as he made breakfast before he saw Bud come into the kitchen and lay down next to him.

"Hey Bud ah guess yall want yalls treat huh?" Chris said as Bud just looked up at him giving him the puppy dog eyes making Chris smile.

"You dont have to look at me like that ahm gettin the good stuff." Chris said as he handed him one of the left over burgers. As Bud was enjoying his breakfast Chris started to make breakfast before work with some S.O.S, juice, some hay pancakes, regular pancakes, salad, bacon, eggs and last he set out some milk and cerial if anyone wanted it.

As he was finishing up making breakfast he saw the girls come in like the living dead. He smiled as he handed the right plates to the right people with the meat going to Ada, Mai, and Gilda. While the non-meats went to Twilight, Trixie, Surprise, Derpy and Dinky. As the girls ate he smiled as they enjoyed it and heard Twilight voice her opinion.

"Wow Chris this is really good. How did you know that the pancakes were my favorite?" She asked as she put another fork full in her mouth.

"Well ah just went on a hunch really ah thought of all the times that you came over to my house before school and remembered that you always got the pancakes." He said with a smile getting one from her.

"You really remember that I didnt think you paid attention that much to me." She said with a blush as he blushed to while rubbing his head as the other girls watched the exchange.

"Well ah make a point to know mah friends is all. Besides this is the last home cooked meal yall will be having for a couple of days." He said as he sat down at the table with the other girls as they looked at him.

"What do you mean darling?" Ada asked as the other girls looked at him couriously.

"Ada you should know since you and Surprise are over seein the operation. As for the others yall will be takin shifts over seein it. Thats why this company is called Blackwatch. Me, Mai, and Gilda are going to Equestria to talk to Shinning Armor which is Twilights brother. We're goin there to see a old friend and to set up a shop there to branch out. We'll be the first private military company in Equestria, and no before you even ask Ada yall cant come since its still cold there. Next mission though ah promise ah'll take you. Darling." He said with a smile as she smiled, it was their way of sealing the deal if he promised her something, just like with each of the girls he had a close relationship with.

"But anyway after breakfast ah'm headin to the airport with Gilda and Mai. So when yall are done suit up and be ready to move ah want to get back soon so we can begin recruiting if we can set up shop there. Hey Sparks any advise for me that ah need to look out for? Or anyone that ah shouldnt recruit?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes if you get to set up shop there dont hire on the other elements since they will be looking for me. Also tell my brother that Im ok and to send the rest of my things here. If thats ok with you." She said as he nodded.

"Ok ah'll be sure to keep that in mind and no ah dont mind if he sends them here. But if you want we can just get your stuff for you if you want us to it'll be no trouble." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

"If your sure then go for it . If the other elements ask just say that Shinning told you to or tell them I sent you whatever you want really as long as they dont find out where I am. Heres the key to get inside, I just want all my furniture and the my study books since you dont have a library." She said as Chris gave her a look.

"Sparks if you wanted a library you could have asked, Dinky can take you there if you want after breakfast." He said with a laugh as she nodded her head like a child.

" Ok girls finish up and we'll get started. Oh and Dinky have a good day at school today." He said as he finished his breakfast and went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek getting a giggle out of her as the other girls smiled at that.

(9 hours later Equestria International)

Chris and his team stepped off the cargo plane as a black SUV with a HMG mounted on the roof and a LMTV and another black SUV pulled up and a red stallion stepped out and met him as they all smiled at each other.

"Hey Nikoli hows it going man?" Chris said as Mai and Gilda waved and smiled at the stallion.

"I am doing just fine comrade so where ve need to go? I am your driver today." Nikoli said in a thick russian accent.

"Well we need to go see a old friend in Canterlot and then on our way back we're gonna be moving some furniture for my old friend Sparks since she was wantin a new life and had to leave pretty fast." He said as Nikoli nodded.

"Ok then comrade so to Canterlot first then where after business is done there?" He asked as everyone got in the SUV and headed out of the airport.

"We're goin to Ponyville library. Then home, if all goes well then your gettin promoted. Ah dont trust anyone but you to lead our company over here if they let us set up shop." He said as he configured the screen to RWS(remote weapon system).

"Ok boss if you say so." Nikoli said as he looked over at his friend and boss with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the girls.

"You expecting trouble comrade?" Nikoli asked as Chris looked up from the screen.

"Ah'm always expectin trouble mah friend. Just cause these guys are peacfull dont mean they dont have no dark secrets. And its a known secret that they aint to keen on strangers, they tend to over react." He said as he went back to calibrating the RWS.

"Thats a lot of hardware though comrade." Nikoli said as he looked at them. They looked more like SpecOps soldiers than a visiting businessmen.

"True but ah like to be prepared. You remember how the African deal went so ahm not takin any chances." He said as he rotated the RWS and went through a functions check as the convoy continued down the road towards Canterlot.

(Canterlot Castle)

Shinning Armor was pacing back and forth in one of the private meeting rooms that was set up for the business that was about to go down. He looked over and saw that the guards looked sharp and ready for anything. As he paced he saw a heavily armed group coming his was a kitsune then a griffin and then a human. But he couldnt see the humans face since it was covered by a face mask that just covered the lower part of his face.

As the team entered the room to guards stepped forward. No body saw them move as the team had their weapons drawn faster than you could blink and aimed and covering the other. They were professionals who had seen more than enough battles to get out of the castle alive. Shinning couldnt say the same for his men since the Changling invasion had crippled them even though his men were on high alert. He looked at the team as he waved his men away and the team relaxed.

"Not the best way to say hello to a old friend there Shinning. Ah wouldnt want to go back home and have to tell Sparks ah hurt her brother cause his men like to jump the ahm sure that your wife wouldnt be to happy with me either. " The masked human said as Armor looked at him.

"Have we met and how do you know my sister?" Shinning said as he rested his hand on his sword.

"Well lets see ah met her in highschool, ah saved her when she came to America, and now she's staying with me for now." The human said as he pulled down his mask and smiled.

"You know Shinning if yall dont quit bein all hostile ah aint gonna tell you where she live at now." He said as he crossed his arms and looked at the stallion who was on edge relax a little.

"Ok now tell me how you know so much about me and my family and tell me where my sister is." He said as he looked at the human getting a familiar feeling from him.

"You still havent figured it out yet? Its ok me and Sparks didnt recognize each other either till we introduced ourselves. So let me introduce mahself ah'm owner, president, and CEO of Blackwatch. My name is Chris Vanderslice." He said as he looked at Shinning Armor as the realization struck him.

"HOLY COW CHRIS!? Oh man look at you man you've grown and gotten pretty buff to. How you been man? I didnt know that it was you who I was meeting today. So your the Blackwatch Company that wants to set up shop here huh?" Shinning said as the two shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"Took you long enough. But yeah thats me ah just want to set up shop in one of your towns and start doin some business since ah heard that the Crystal Empire is back and ahm sure that yall could use a ace up yall sleeve if you get into trouble." Chris said as they sat down at the table.

"Your well informed Chris. But your right the Crystal Empire has returned and we are to head over and offer assitance. We could use Twily's help but I know that she wouldnt want to see any of her former friends since after the wedding and all." He said as he looked at Chris.

"She told me about that. What exactly happened since Sparks didnt really elaberate." Chris asked as Shinning Armor sighed.

"You know how the changlings attacked us and how we were defeated in a matter of minutes. Well before that all happened Twily warned us, she warned all of us that the Cadence I was about to marry was a fake. But with me being under a spell I kinda exploded on her and told her dont bother coming if she was gonna act like that. Now that I think about it I should have listened to her since she would never call anypony evil usless she was sure. After she tried to warn us we all blew her off including Celestia and Spike. The two who were suppose to be there for her. She was Celetsia's student and she pretty much raised Spike since she was a filly. Even the other elements who have been with her since they saved Princess Luna betrayed her. After she saved the real Cadence and brought her back they still didnt believe her till Cadence walked in. No pony knew that she was gone for hours after the fight, no one looked for her or even tried to find out why she said those things. So after she brought my wife back and the Changlings were defeated she was broken, she was done. I think after the whole Discord thing really did a number on her. She watched as all her close friends turned on her, and then later they did it again on their own free will just cause they were gonna be brides maids for a princess." Shinning said finishing the story as he looked at Chris who was seething.

"You mean to tell me eveyone she knew just turned their backs on her. What the fuck?" He said with anger as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"You know what ah aint gonna set up shop here if all yall do is abandon your own just for somethin so petty like a weddin even if it is for a princess." Chris said as turned around and started to leave as Shinning called out to him.

"Chris wait! Lets talk about this man please we need your help." Shinning said as Chris stopped in the hallway.

"Oh? Yall need mah help? Where were yall when Twilight needed your help HUH?! **WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN YOUR BABY SISTER NEEDED YOU SHINNING?HUH? YALL SAID IT YOURSELF THAT YOU WERE STILL YOURSELF TILL JUST BEFORE THE WEDDING! AH GUESS KIN DONT REALLY MATTER TO YOU AS MUCH AS IT DOES BACK HOME IN THE SOUTH WERE WE TAKE CARE OF OUR OWN!** Ahm leavin Shinning Armor you should think about what ah said." Chris said as he started to leave again.

"Wait please I know I wasnt the best brother that day or really anyday after she left to be Celestia's student. Hell if I had been a better brother she would still be here at home with us but instead she left to a whole nother country. Please we need your help Chris. We were all like family back when you were here and you said it yourself that you take care of your family. So please can you help us?" Shinng asked as he saw Chris stop walking and sigh.

"Ah did say that ah took care of mah own. But if ah do this Shinning ah want no restrictions on what ah bring in and you are gonna apologize to Twilight when she comes here to visit you. You understand me. Only when she accepts yalls apology will we be square." Chris said as he looked at Shinning who had his head down.

"Yeah I understand and Ill be sure to put in no restrictions and that your going to set up shop. But where are you going to set up shop?" Shinning asked as he looked at Chris who smiled.

"Ponyville" Chris said as he walked up to his friend. "Look Shinning ah was a little rough on you a second ago so ahm sorry for that. But ahm serious you need to talk to your sister Shinning as soon as you can. Me and you are square man just talk to your sister. But ah wouldnt do it today since she's probably nose deep in one of my books." Chris said as they both laughed.

(Chris' library)

"ACHOO! Ugh somepony must be talking about me." Twilight said as she started to read more into the history of America.

(Outside Canterlot Castle)

Shinning Armor and Chris and his team were walking down the sidewalk that led to the gates of the castle. They could see Chris' convoy and his men and women guarding the vehicals and waiting for him to return. As they reached the gate Chris turned and looked at Shinning.

"Here man use this to call Twilight. Her number is the only number in it besides mine if you need me for anything or just want to talk. Just call a few days from now since she'll still be in my library till ah get home. But anyway man when will we be heading out for the Crystal Empire?" Chris said as he gave Shinning the phone.

"Ill contact you before we move out most likely it'll be soon but Celestia will be sending the elements there to, but well need Twily's help with this and I want to see her again soon." Shinning said as Chris nodded.

"Ah'll talk to her when ah get home but ah got to find a building to set up shop first." Chris said before he smiled and looked at Shinning.

"Hey Shinning is Twilights old home for sale?" He asked as Shinning nodded slowly before stepping back at the smile Chris was giving him.

"Oh man how pissed are they gonna be when their so close to finding out about Twilight but cant have it and we'll be set up in their old friends home. " Chris said as he looked back at Shinning. "Anyway man ah'm gonna head over there to set up shop and get Sparks stuff. So ah'll see you later." Chris said as they shook hands before Chris got into the SUV.

"Ok Nikoli lets go set up shop my friend." Chris said as they headed out of Canterlot.

(4 hours Later Ponyville)

Applejack and Applebloom were walking through the market in downtown before they stopped and looked right as three vehicals zoomed by and stopped in front of Twilights old home. Applejack was confused as she saw a few humans dragons and stallions step out fo the vehicals. She was about to walk over and see what they were doing before even more of the bigger vehicals drove by and the people that came out of the first vehicals started to unload equipment as she saw three people unlock the door and walk in.

"Applebloom ah want you go get Rarity and the other girls ok? Somethin is goin on." Applejack said as Applebloom ran to get the other girls.

It didnt take long and the other elements came to see whats going on. As a blue pegasus flew up to her friend.

"Whats up AJ? Whats going on why are those guys goin through Twi's stuff." She asked as they watched them take out Twilights stuff but it didnt look like they were thowing it away since they were being careful handling it.

"Ah dont know Rainbow Dash but it looks like their takin Twilights stuff out and movin in. But its weird the human with the half facemask garled at me when he was out helpin with moving some of Twilights stuff." AJ said as the girls looked at the human she was talking about.

"Well were not going to find anything out just standing here." As they headed towards them before a red stallion and a kitsune stopped them.

"Stop this in private property no one but Blackwatch employees and clients allowed." The kitsune said as she narrowed her eyes at them and then whispered something to the stallion.

"Hey stop whispering to your lover and tell us what your doing in our friends house." Rainbow said as she flew up in the kitsunes face.

Mai was having a hard time not breaking this little girls face. The only one she would let this close to her was Chris. She calmed down as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw it was Chris as he winked at her getting a blush.

"Mai you cheatin on me with Nikoli. Ah thought ah was the one you wanted?" He said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Please I only need you big guy. No offence Nikoli your just not my type." She said as he shrugged

"Eh none taken." He said as they laughed making Rainbow annoyed.

"Answer me! Why are you taking our friends stuff." Dash said as she looked at the three as Chris looked at her annoyed.

" Cause we are bringing it to her when we go home. And since ah just bought this place it is now private property. And for her to be your friend you have to be a friend to her. Hm so much for Loyalty huh Rainbow Dash?" Chris said as her eyes widened.

" How do you know my name? Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah know all of you and your elements. Honest Applejack, Laughing Pinkie Pie, Generous Rarity, And last but not least Kind Fluttershy. Ah make it a point to know all the important people in the world." He said as he looked at each element as he named them off and getting a eep from Fluttershy.

"So you know who we are but who are you?" Applejack asked she looked at the human.

"Oh me? Well ah'm just a friend of Twilights just here to get her things and send them back home." He said as they ran up to him.

" You know where Twilight is? Where is she, she needs to come home!" They said as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"She is home. And she's with real friends that dont use her for her power! Now get off mah property." He said as he waved them away as the kitsune and stallion pushed them back.

"Well that was a bust. So what do we do now?" Rarity asked as she looked at her friends.

"I say that we sneak in tonight and try to find out anything that can lead us to Twilight. This is her home and she needs to be here." Dash said looking at the other girls.

"That wouldnt be a good idea Dash." A voice said making her turn around and see Gilda.

"G? What are you doing here?" Dash said as she stood up to her former friend.

"Im here with my boyfriend. You already met him, the human." She said as she smiled at Dashes shocked face.

"Your dating a human? Thats so gross why would you do that and not stay with your own?" Dash said as Gilda growled.

"Shut up Dash! What would you know about dating? You havent had a single boyfriend since flight school. Besides he was the one who came to me and helped me out. After we had that fight I left and just traveled around. He found me in a gutter drinking myself away, he opened his home and gave me a job. We got closer and one night it just happened on the anniversary that he found me. We've been together ever since." Gilda said with a smile as she looked at Fluttershy.

"Oh and I never got to say this but Im sorry for making you cry and messing everything up for you guys. But from what I heard from Twilight I wasnt nearly as bad as you guys." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at them as they hung their heads.

"We were told by the princess to be her friend even if it was fake. But we took her for granted, we just thought that she would be there no matter what. We were just under orders for the princess." Fluttershy said as she looked at Gilda who gave them a blank look.

"I dont really care what your orders were. The fact that you used that girl because of her power is messed. Anyway as greeeaat as it was to see you all again you need to leave. And Dash if I were you I wouldnt try your crazy plan Im alot faster than I was when I was here. Thats another thing I like about my boyfriend and hate about him. He can be one hell of a slave driver." Gilda said as she gave them a push back into town.

"OOHHH Gilda ah need yalls help beautiful!" She heard Chris yell making her smile and take off toward her boyfriend and leaving Dash with her jaw on the ground.

"WOW! She's really fast." Pinkie said as everyone nodded their heads.

(A few hours later.)

"Ok everyone thank you for working so hard. Everything is up and running and Sparks stuff is ready for shipping back to her. So tomarrow we start operations and recruiting. Remember these girls are not to be recruited. But if they come in treat them like a potental hire. I doubt that we will be getting any capable hires here but be fair. If the elements come in and all they say for experiance is their the element tell them that they will be kept in mind. Ok everyone go have some fun ok." As he saw them smile and leave to go explore the town. He looked over and saw Gilda and Mai smile at him and walk over to him as they threw their arms over him.

"So big guy whats the plan?" Mai said as she looked at him as he got into a thinking pose.

"Well ah hear that their is a place that serves meat over by Surgar Cube Corner. Cause ah dont no about yall but movin all that stuffs got me hungrey." He said as he heard their stomachs growl as they blushed and he smiled.

"Ok but who's gonna guard the base?" Gilda asked as she looked at him.

"Dont worry about it. All of our stuff is on a fail safe, so even if they could make it inside, all our systems will self destruct if there is any hacking attemps on it. Besides ah dont think they could get in anyway with the security system." He said as the girls smiled and they walked away.

"Oh and Gil you think you got any gas left to do you sonic boom today?" Chris asked. He loved it when she broke the sound barrier. It just got him pumped up to see it first hand.

"Phssss please I can do that in my sleep." She said as her tail wrapped around him as well as Mai's and they went to eat.

As they walked they saw the resturaunt Chris was talking about. It was called a Little Slice of Everything. Chris smiled as they entered the building and saw Nikoli and a lot of his other employees who all smiled and waved at them. Chris and the girls walked up to the counter as a brown stallion came up to them with a happy smile.

"I suppose that your the boss that made my business boom today?" He asked as Chris and the girls smiled.

"Thats right and if its true that yall have meat then yall business will be on the top of mah places to eat and by the looks of it so will my men." He said as the stallion smiled.

"Well then your in luck cause Im the only place in town that sells all sorts of meat and veggies. So what can I get you?" He asked as he took out a pen and paper.

"Ah want a good old fasioned burger with a coke and fries. What about yall?" He said as he looked at the girls as they looked over the menu.

"Ill take a steak with the same as you but instead of a coke a Wild Tiger." Gilda said with a smile.

"I want a chili cheese dog with some tater tots and a Boom Boom." She said as the stallion wrote their order down.

"Ok coming right up." He said as he got his workers busy saying they had their new favorite customers.

"Whats with you two and the energy drinks?" Chris asked as they looked at him.

"What their good and I just got it cause Im gonna break the sound barrier later." Gilda said as they looked at Mai.

"What? They have the opposite effect on me, helps me go to sleep." She said as their orders came to them and teh stallion waited for their judgement as they dug in.

After the first bite their eyes widened as the scarfed it down, getting a happy smile from the manager.

"So I take it you guys like it huh?" He asked as they looked at him and nodded like children.

"Oh man that was soooo good." Gilda said as she took a tooth pick and got the meat out of her teeth.

"You said it oh Im so coming here everytime for food. Do you guys do breakfast to?" Mai asked as the stallion smiled.

"Yep we sure do and we're open late to for that midnight snack." He said as he saw their eyes sparkle as he looked at Chris.

"Sir ah have a business proposition for you. We will help you with any kind of business you need and bring in new foods and recipies, if you can help us out. We are a private military company that just set up shop here and am going to be taking on dangerous missions as well other things. All ah ask is that you supply us cooked meals for the teams that go out on missions to eat and ah will make sure that you never go out of business." Chris said as the manager's eyes widened as he looked at Chris' extended hand.

"I would take that offer if I were you he doesnt ever offer something like this to eveyone." Mai said as the manager nodded and shook his hand.

"You got a deal man so when do we start partner?" The stallion said.

"Me and these two ladies and one more are going to be going on a mission to the Crystal Empire soon and will need to have enough food to last a few days soon so surprise us on what you cook just dont put any veggies besides just some plain salad in mine ok ah cant stand anything like tomatoes or any of that. Ahll give you a list of what not to put in my box ok." Chris said as the stallion nodded.

"By the way what yalls name mah friend?" He said as he looked at the stallion.

"Its Slice." He said as he shook hands with his new partner

"Well it was a great plesure meeting you today and thank you for the meal it was one the best ah had in a while." Chris said as he and the girls walked out of the resturaunt as they heard Slice let out a happy yell getting a smile from the group.

As Gilda led the group to one of the parks they just stayed silent the whole way just enjoying each others company. They didnt care that the five elements were following them as long as they didnt try anything, they were armed after all.

As they made it to the park the sun was setting as Gilda led them to a clearing and Mai and Chris leaned up against a tree with Mai in between Chris' legs as she leaned back into his chest.

"Ok guys I got some new moves that should be good if we ever need to engage air forces. Watch this."She said as she shot off like a bullet making a certain blue mare go wide eyed at her speed.

After a while Gilda climbed high into the sky before she dropped down in a steep angle gaining speed as she tucked her arms and legs in and screamed through the air as a explostion happened and she pulled up and flew towards Mai and Chris before grabbing them as she flapped her wings as another explostion went off as they shot off into the sky as they screamed with joy as they gained altitude.

A while later Gilda had Chris and Mai cuddled up to her on a cloud just laying there watching the sun go down.

"So babe how'd you like that?" Gilda asked and was answered by Chris giving her a deep kiss making her go wide eyed as her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned.

"Hows that for a answer?" He said as she had a goofy smile on her face. Before he looked at Mai who blushed at his look.

"Come on over here fox girl." He said as he pulled her into a kiss as well making her groan.

"You know this is really hot watching from my point of view." Gilda said from under them as they both turned to her and smiled as they ganged up on her getting a surprised yelp as they fell back onto the cloud. Five mares could only blush at the giggles and moans coming from the cloud above them.

A little while later the three made it back to their new base with smiles on their faces as they all got in the shower an then went to bed with hte two girls cuddling up to Chris as they fell fast asleep, they couldnt wait to go home.


	3. TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE

Ok there is gonna be somethings in this story that many people who wont get a few of the things in it. Its kinda sad actually. But anyway heres the third chap.

(talkin in different language)

"Talkin"

'thinkin'

**ANGER/GROUP YELLING.**

[RADIO TALK]

Chris was awoken at 600am by the first call of the morning. He got up as the other girls groaned at having to get up so early.

"Come on girls get up time for work. Ah need yall to head over to the airport and supervise the equipment being unloaded today." He said as the girls groaned again as they got up. He got his running clothes on and grabbed his Ipod as he saw the girls get up and get dressed after they went to the bathroom.

"What are you doing today Chris?" Mia asked as she pulled on a long sleeve shirt.

"Ah'm gonna go talk to Twilight and finish any paperwork from yesterday plus get prepped for the mission to the Crystal Empire." He said tying his shoes before he gave them both a kiss.

"Have a good day girls ah'll see yall later today." He said as he headed out the door and raised the flag and began his run and turned on his I pod and turned it to a running cadence.

I wanna be an airborne ranger,  
Live the life of guts and danger.

Airborne ranger,  
Life of danger.

I wanna be a scuba diver,  
Swim around in the muddy water.

Scuba diver, muddy water.  
Airborne ranger, life of danger.

I wanna be an S.F. medic,  
Shoot some funky anisthetic.

S. , anesthetic.  
Scuba diver, muddy water.  
Airborne ranger, guts and danger.

And when I retire.

Im gonna be a texas ranger,  
Drive around in skin tight wranglers!

Texas ranger, skin tight wranglers.

Im gonna be a UPS man,  
Drive around in a ugly brown van.

Ups man, ugly brown van  
Texas ranger, skintight wranglers.

Im gonna be a forrest ranger.  
Chipmunks are my greatest danger.

Forrest ranger, chipmunk danger.  
UPS man, ugly brown van.  
Forrest ranger, chipmunk danger

As Chris ran through town he smiled at how not many of the natives were out yet besides the shops that were opening. As he ran he went past a farm and saw Applejack up and preping a wagon. He ran by and saw her look up and saw her eyes widen as she looked at him making him just wave as he went past and continue on missing the wave back.

Soon Chris was out of town and near the forrest. As he ran he saw a couple of his trucks pass by and honk at him as he saw Mia and Gilda blow kisses at him, as he pretended to grab them out of the air making them smile as they went towards the airport. He came to a good turn around point when he went past Fluttershy's cottage. He looked over at the cottage and saw the timid mare feeding her animals. As he turned around he looked at her again and saw her look up at him as he waved at her, making her wave back with a smile.

(About a hour later after PT)

Chris walked back to the shop and went inside and took a bath. He came out with a towel wrapped around him and walked downstairs since no one was gonna be in till 900. He just sat down at his office chair and started to do some paperwork.

He must have been there longer than he thought since he started to hear voices from the front door. He ran back upstairs and threw on some blue jeans and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt with the Blackwatch logo on the left breast. He went down stairs and saw that everyone was coming to start work.

"All right everyone today we need to get some new members in and start with making some partners to help supply us for our missions since importing all our supplies is gonna kill us in cost. So ah want all of yall to start on that while ah find somethings out for our up coming mission." He said as he walked outside and started on getting clients and partners.

(4 hours later)

Applejack walked through the town square  
On a park bench, Chris was sittin' there.  
She said, "Your old flag pole is leaning a little bit,  
And that's a ragged old flag you got hangin' on it".  
He said, "Have a seat", and she sat down,  
"Is this the first time you've talked to a human?"  
She said, "I think it is"  
He said "I don't like to brag, but we're kinda proud of  
That Ragged Old Flag

"You see, we got a little hole in that flag there,  
When Washington took it across the Delaware.  
and It got powder burned the night Francis Scott Key sat watching it,  
writing "Say Can You See"  
It got a rip in New Orleans, with Packingham & Jackson  
tugging at its seams.  
and It almost fell at the Alamo  
beside the Texas flag,  
But she waved on though.  
She got cut with a sword at Chancellorsville,  
And she got cut again at Shiloh Hill.  
There was Robert E. Lee and Beauregard and Bragg,  
And the south wind blew hard on  
That Ragged Old Flag

"On Flanders Field in World War I,  
She got a big hole from a Bertha Gun,  
She turned blood red in World War II  
She hung limp, and low, a time or two,  
She was in Korea, Vietnam, She went where she was sent  
by her Uncle Sam.  
Native Americans, brown, yellow, and white all shed red blood for the Stars and Stripes,  
in her own good land here She's been abused,  
She's been burned, dishonored, denied an' refused,  
And the government for which she stands  
Has been scandalized throughout out the land.  
And she's getting thread bare, and she's wearin' thin,  
But she's in good shape, for the shape she's in.  
Cause she's been through the fire before  
and i believe she can take a whole lot more.

"So we raise her up every morning  
And we bring her down slow every night,  
We don't let her touch the ground,  
And we fold her up right.  
On second thought  
I *do* like to brag  
Cause I'm mighty proud of  
That Ragged Old Flag"

Applejack sat wide eyed as she looked at the ragged flag that swayed in the wind. She couldnt believe what he just said. To have that long of a history was amazing. She looked at Chris and saw him smiling as he looked at the old flag. He then got up and looked at Applejack with a stern look catching her by surprise.

"Listen Ms. Applejack ah know yall are a southern girl so ah want to know. Why did you lie to Twilight about being her friend or at least try to really get to know her? Ah want to know why. Why didnt you or any of yall at least try get to know the girl? ANSWER ME APPLEJACK!" He said shouting the last part as he anger was getting the better of him.

"To tell yall the truth ah always did see Twi as good friend but at the weddin ah just dont know what it was that came over me. Ah guess it was the hipe of caterin a weddin for a princess and captin of the guard. Ah knew that somethin was up when Twi started to shout about the princess bein evil and all. But ah dont know. Ah just dont know. Ah should have listened to her from the beginin. Ah should have looked for her after that and talked to her and see why she would say that, but ah didnt and it cost me a friend. Ah would take eveything back if ah could. Ah just wish ah could tell her how sorry ah am for bein so stupid." Applejack said sniffling and crying as she looked down letting the tears fall on her lap. She was surprised when she felt him wipe the tears away.

"Applejack ah can tell that you mean what you said so ah'm gonna let you in on a little secret and you might be able to get you friend back but you breath a word of this to any of your friends and ah will never let you come near this building ever again and you will never get your chance to make it up to her. You understand me?" Chris said as he gave a very serious look as she nodded with hope in her eyes.

"Ok a few days from now your princess will call you and the other elements to the castle to tell you about the Crystal Empire returning. Dont ask me about it cause ahm sure Celestia will tell yall about it. My company will be going as well and meet yall there. When you get there ah will have Twilight with me along with my other two girls. Ah will have Twilight wait for you in the main throne room and its there you will get a chance to get her back. But ah would be carefull what yall say cause she is still very angry at yall. Now ah got to go Applejack, if you need to speak to me about anything else today you can find me at the park." He said as he walked to the new Blackwatch Equestian base and went inside.

Once inside Chris grinned as he went to his room and grabbed his guitar case.

"So Twilight what to you think? Yall gonna give her a chance?" He said to the ear piece in his ear.

[I DONT KNOW. IT DEPENDS ON HOW THE TALK GOES.] Twilight said through the ear piece.

"Ok then ahll leave it up to you on this. Ahm just sayin that you should at least give her a chance. She sounds like she's really sorry.'' He said as he walked down the stairs and stopped at the door.

[WE'LL SEE. SHE SOUNDED LIKE SHE REALLY WANTED TO MAKE UP BUT I JUST DONT KNOW IF I CAN TRUST HER AFTER WHAT HAPPENED SO SOON.]

"Ah understand. But when the time comes just hear her out ok. But other than that hows the studies in my library?" He said as he check his bag to make sure he had everything.

[OHHH IT SO WONDERFUL! I NEVER KNEW THAT HUMAN HISTORY WAS SO INTERESTING.]

"Well ahm glad yall are enjoyin yourself. Well ahm gonna go have some time to myself at the park so just call if you need anything." He said as he opened the door.

Applejack sat there and smiled as she walked back toward the farm before she saw Chris come back out holding a bag and saw it was a guitar case. She raised a eyebrow and walked towards him and caught up to him.

"Hey yall any good with that thing?" She called out getting his attention as he turned and smiled at her.

"Ah've been told that ahm pretty good. Want to join me? It'd be good to have some company. You can be the judge yourself." He said as he turned and started to walk away making Applejack smile as she ran to catch up with him.

She caught up to him and smiled as he gave her a sideways glance and smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"By the way, yall never did tell me yalls name." Applejack said as they walked through town getting looks from many of the ponys there at the duo.

"Its Chris, Ms. Applejack" He said as they came to the market place as ponys started to talk about them.

"You dont have to keep callin me Ms. Applejack. Yall can call me Applejack." She said as they came to a open field as he led them over to a tree. It was nice out today not to hot not to cold as he sat down and stummed the guitar a few times to make sure it was tuned right. He looked at Applejack and smiled making her smile back with a small blush.

"So Applejack what do yall want to hear? He asked as she started to think of something before she shrugged.

" Ah dont know surprise me." She said

He nodded his head and thought of a song but didnt really know what to play so he just shrugged his shoulders and started to play a song that all the girls loved.

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we aint got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
Ive been thinkin bout this all day long  
Never felt a feelin quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
There's no hurry don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over what i had in mind  
Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we aint got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
Ive been thinkin bout this all day long  
Never felt a feelin quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
Aint nobody ever loved nobody  
The way that i love you  
Were alone now  
You don't know long ive wanted to  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we aint got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
Ive been thinkin bout this all day long  
Never felt a feelin that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your man

Applejack was blushing redder than her brothers coat. His voice was so deep and smooth when he sang that it just made her smile. She was laying sideways watching him as he strummed the the last of the song and looked at her making her blush redder and as he smiled It was like he was singing to her.

"Ah take it that you liked it huh? How bout you miss Fluttershy? How'd ah do?'' He said as the timid girl walked out from the bushes with a large blush on her face.

"Um it was really good. Um Im sorry but I never got your name sir." She said as she came and sat down next to Applejack.

"Oh yeah well mah name is Chris. So potassium what are you doing here?" He asked as the two looked at him.

"Potassium?" She asked confused as he grinned.

"Yes Potassium." He said as his grin got wider.

"Why are yall callin her potassium?" Applejack asked just as confused as her friend.

"Well what is the letter for potassium on the table of elements?" He asked as he could see the blank face of Applejack before Fluttershy spoke up.

" K?" She said as he grinned.

"Yes and whats your element miss Fluttershy?" He asked he could still see the huge question mark over Applejacks head.

"Kindness?" She said still not getting it.

Exactly and what letter does your element start with?" He asked as he saw her smile.

"K. Oh I get it now." She said with a smile as they looked at Applejack who had a book of the table of elements before she looked at them with a smile.

"Ok ah still dont get it." She said as they all laughed. The rest of the day the three got to know each other better. Turns out Fluttershy was in the same boat as Applejack as far as Twilight was conserned she was just scared of what her friends would say if she said anything.

"Well ladies ah got time for one more song today. So anything special yall want to hear?" He asked as they smiled.

"Just play somethin big man." AJ said as they leaned back and listened to him start the song.

He smiled as he started to strum the guitar as he thought when a thought hit him making him smile as he started to sing.

I've always been there every time he let you down.  
I caught your fallin' tears before they hit the ground.  
But I just heard somebody say that you finally told him goodbye.  
Well, girl now you've finally made your move, now I'm here to make mine.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah.  
I've kept my feelins' under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.

[Instrumental Break]

Well, I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in.  
You're the love I wanna be in, ah yeah.

I wanna be there when you wake up.

The two had blushes on their faces as well as smiles as he finished the last verse as he looked at them with a smile.

"Well what'd yall think?" He asked as their faces got redder making him smile. "Ah guess it was pretty good by the looks on yalls faces." He said as their faces created a new shade of red.

"It was really good surgarcube. You should come by the farm sometime, ah'd love to have some music while ah worked." She said as Fluttershy nodded.

"I would love it if you came by sometime for some tea and bring your guitar with you. Um if thats ok?" She said shyly as he smiled.

"Sure ah dont mind the girls wont be back for a few days since ah sent them to get Twilight and ah'm done with all mah paperwork for now so ah can make some time for yall so ah wont be so borded." He said as the two girls smiled.

"Well ah hope ah see you tomarrow Chris as she started to walk away before she stopped and ran back to him and pulled in into a tight hug. "Thanks again sugarcube for helping us get another chance with Twilight." She said as she let go and smiled as she walked away as Fluttershy pulled him into a timid hug to before he wrapped his arms around her getting a squeak from her.

"Thanks Chris I just hope that she can forgive us." She said as they let go of each other, before heading back to their homes but not before he gave her a small peck on the cheek

"Dont worry Flutters she'll come round" he said.

As Applejack made it home she never noticed that she had a huge smile on her face as she walked inside but her brother and little sister did.

"Hey big sis whats got yall all smiling big like that?" Applebloom asked as she saw her sister blush.

"Well ah made a new friend today and he's gonna help me and Shy talk to Twilight and hopefully she can forgive us for what we did to her." She said as she smiled before she started to hum one of Chris' songs that he sang, as she headed towards her room before her big brother stopped her.

"Ah know who yall are talkin bout. Yall talkin bout that human that set up his business in old house right?" He said as she saw her stop and look back at her siblings that were looking at her.

"Um yea? His name is Chris, me and Fluttershy spent all day with him today. He's really nice once you get to know him. He's gonna be comin over tomarrow for a while to um help me out since he's all caught up on his work." She said as she saw her siblings narrow their eyes at her making her back up with her hands out in front of her before she bolted upstairs, as her siblings looked at each other confused.

Fluttershy walked inside her cottage in a daze and didnt even register the carrot that hit her in the head as she walked right past the angry bunny and poured a huge amount of animal food on the floor as her animals dived for the food, while she went to the shower. After she was done she went straight to bed after petting the bunny who was dumb founded. Usually she would've been home waaaaay before now. The bunny couldnt wrap his head around what could have made Fluttershy forget all about feeding them all until now. He looked up at the mare in the bed who sighed and snuggled into her pillow with a big cute grin on her face as she fell into the land of dreams.

Chris had a smile on his face as he made it to his business. He thought of the two new friends he made today that shed some light on the whole fake friend situation. As he walked he saw Rainbow Dash waiting for him at his shop door. She was leaned up against the wall with her leg bent and against the wall as well. She had her arms crossed and looking for someone from how she kept looking around. He sighed as he walked up to her with his arms behind his back and his hands interlaced before she saw him and her eyes narrowed before she flew up to his face as they were nose to nose. He didnt even flinch as they stared at each other with him having a poker face on and she was getting more and more angrier.

"What do you want ? Its been a long nice day and ah would like to keep it that way by going to bed with no confrontations. So what can ah do for you?" He said as she gritted her teeth.

"I want you to never talk to Fluttershy or Applejack again. Their MY friends and I dont want you to be snooping around them like those other two who-" She never got finish her sentence since all the air in her lungs left her from the wicked punch to her solar plex. She crumpled to the ground holding her stomach and trying to breath as he crouched next to her.

"Ah suggest you dont finish that word if ah was you Rainbow or you might find yourself in the hospital. So ahm gonna make this real simple for you Dash if you ever insult one of mah girls again ah'll fuck you up so bad that joining the Wonderbolts will be all but a pipe dream." He said as he looked down at the girl gasping for air.

"As for Fluttershy and Applejack their grown ass women they can take care of themselves. They dont need you to be their babysitter, if they wont to be mah friends or more its their choice and ah aint gonna stop them. Ah'll accept them either way. So how bout yall GROW UP and dont worry about whats left of your friends." He said as he turned around and went inside leaving Dash outside on the ground.

'**FUCKIN BITCH WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? AH SWEAR AH'LL DE-WING THAT BITCH IF SHE EVER SAYS ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!**" Chris thought with rage as he kicked open his door but stopped as he saw Surprise there in his bed she had candles around her and was naked as the day she was born.

"Sssurprise what are yall doin here and how did yall get here?" He asked as she got up and walked towards him with a extra sway in her hips before she grabbed handfull of his shirt and jerked him into a kiss making him groan and her moan as he got into it before pulling back for much needed air.

"Well my wings started to tingle then they went straight before my eyes fluttered. After that I knew that you needed me, so I came as fast as I could." She said as she led him back to the bed.

"But how did you get here Surprise? Its at least a nine hour flight from the US to the airport and then another 3 hour drive from there to here." He said as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Its not important. Whats important is you and me right now. I want you to just think of me tonight ok." She said as he sighed and nodded before he pulled her into a kiss as they fell back onto the bed and only thought of pleasing the other for the rest of the night.

(The next moring)

Chris woke up with Surprise still in bed with him. She was laying on his chest, she looked so peacful asleep it was hard to remember that she had nearly been killed almost two years ago at the African deal when it went wrong.

(Flashback)

"Ok American here are the blood diamonds now where are the guns and other things we need." A African rebel general demanded as he slid a suit case full of the gems over to him.

Chris was on edge. It was very risky selling arms to both sides of a war but the longer the war went the more money you made. So here he was with Ada on his right and Surprise on his left.

"Calm down man they will be here one of my girls are on their way as we speak once ahm sure that these are real. After that the guns are all yours and you can run and gun all to yalls hearts content. Ada check them." He said as he turned around and whispered into the ear piece.

[NIKOLI YALL SEE ANYTHING?]

[GOT A LOT OF MOVEMENT COMRADE NORTH AND EAST OF YOUR POSITION. LOOKS LIKE THESE GUYS ARE GOING TO BACK OUT OF THE DEAL. YOU ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE FAST. I SEE AT LEAST FOUR DOZEN FOOT MOBLIES HEADED YOUR WAY AND A FEW TECHNICALS. HURRY COMRADE THEY WILL BE ON YOU ANY MINUTE!]

Chris sighed as he turned around only to have a gun pointed at him before he was tackled by Surprise as a shot rang out. Chris fired his .45 handgun into the rebel generals left eye as Ada killed the other two guards leaving the last guard to Nikoli who blew a hole in the mans chest with a barrett 50cal rifle.

"Surprise is down! MOVE! Lets get her out of here now! GhostRider whats your ETA?"

[ABOUT 5 MIKES OUT BOSS! WHATS HER STATUS?]

Chris looked down at her and did a quick check on her. He pat down her body each time he patted he pulled his hands up to check for blood. As got to her ribs and pulled his hand up he saw blood and radioed back.

[POSSIBLE LUNG SHOT SHE'S NOT LOOKING GOOD HEAVY BREATHIN LOTS OF SWEATING SHE MIGHT BE GOING INTO SHOCK. AH WANTED TO BE OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE YESTERDAY SHATTER! HURRY THE FUCK UP] Chris yelled into the mic as bullets started to wiz past his head as they ran across the open area of the old airport and hid behind a wrecked plane as rounds hit their cover. Chris looked down at Surprise as she started to go into shock.

"Nonononononono! Surprise! Hey look at me! Hey hey its gonna be ok! Yall just need to calm down ok. Just keep your eyes on me ok?" He said as he put presure on the wound as Ada made a flutter valve out of a MRE and some duck tape.

"Where the exit wound? Shit! Where is it?" Chris turned her over and found it but where it was at told him that the damage was much worse. It entered her left lung and exited out of the right part of her lower back.

"Where the fuck is the chopper?! We need to get her out of here now or she will die!" He yelled over the gunfire as he stood up and mowed down six of them that were trying to sneak up on them. He looked down at Surprise and saw her closing her eyes, he gently grabbed her head with his hands as tears started to come to his eyes.

"NO! You cant go yet. YOU HEAR ME ITS NOT YOUR TIME YET SURPRISE! YOU CANT DIE HERE NOT IN THIS FUCKED UP COUNTRY! LOOK AT ME SURPRISE YOUR GONNA MAKE IT OK? You just got to keep those eyes open ok? Look at me let me see those beautiful eyes ok keep them open!

[LZ IS TO HOT WE NEED A BETTER LZ TO MAKE IT]

[GODDAMN IT SHE'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DONT GET HER NOW!]

[IM SORRY BRO BUT IF THE BIRD GOES DOWN SURPRISES CHANCE AT LIFE GOES WITH IT. I SEE A BETTER SPOT A FEW HUNDRED YARDS BEHIND NIKOLI. IF YOU CAN MAKE IT THERE WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE]

"FUUUUCK! Ada take Surprise and get her on that chopper now! GO!" He said as he gave Surprise to her.

"What about you darling?!" She said as she looked wide eyed at him.

"Ah'll draw their fire you get her to that chopper ahll meet yall at the third LZ in a few days." He said as he ran out of cover firing a PKP MG at the enemy as Ada made a break for it. The last she saw of Chris as they flew away was him get into one of their humvees and take off leading them away from her an others.

(End Flashback)

Two weeks later they found him half dead in the desert beaten and tortured and left to die after they captured him. He thought that the chopper was a mirage till he heard Mia sceam his name and felt her pull him into a hug as she cried on his chest before he past out. The only thing that kept him going was to see Surpise alive and see the other girls. The funny thing is they still got the diamonds.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the girl he was thinking about snuggled into him.

"Mmmm Chris we should do this more often. But anyway I got to go baby Im sure that Ada will be wondering where Im at." She said as she got up from the bed still naked and started to but on her clothes.

"Well you could stay and we can pretend that the only thing in the world is us and the bedroom." He said as he watched her turn to him and walk up to him after she was dressed and gave him a kiss.

" Maybe next time baby right now I need to get back to Ada but I love you and will see you when you get home." She said as she pulled back and headed for the door before he stopped her.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked as she turned and looked at him. She could see he was still feeling guilty over what happened so long ago.

"No because I had you to help me and the other girls to deal with it." She said as she pulled him into a kiss and hugged the large man.

"Good ah love you Surprise aint nothin in this world will change that." He said as he kissed her as she got up and headed for the door and gave him one last smile as she left. Now with him alone he smiled knowing that the wound didnt hurt her anymore.

"Well might as well head over to Applejacks place and then go get some of that tea with Fluttershy." He said to himself as he went and took a bath and then grabbed his guitar and even grabbed a fittle and headed out the door.

Chris walked down the dirt road towards Applejacks house since it was the closest and he was sure that she was the only person up at this time anyway. As he came to the farm sure enough there she was pulling a cart full of empty barrels for the apples.

As he got closer she looked up and saw him and smiled as she let go of the wagon and walked over to him.

"Well hey there Chris didnt really think you would be up this early this mornin. So ah take it by them cases yall are gonna keep me company?" She said as he put his stuff in the wagon and started to pull it as she walked beside him.

"Yep but first ahm gonna help you with them apple trees. Ah got to do some PT this mornin." He said as they came to the first tree.

" Well alright then, we need to harvest the west field today. Usually it takes me most of the day by mahself but with your help we should be done by lunch." She said as she got to work on the trees with Chris picking up the fallen apples and loading them in the barrels before taking them to the storage cellar as she continued to buck the trees leaving the fallen apples for him to pick up.

(Around 1230)

"Whew whee thats the last of them. So Chris how'd you like that for your PT?" She said as she looked over at him and blushed as she watched him take his shirt off that was soaked in sweat. She let out a small gasp as she looked at this back. It had scars all over it from what looked like it was done by whips. She saw him turn around and smile at her, as she smiled a nervous smile back at him. He must have noticed her consern as he looked back at her confused.

"Whats wrong Applejack? Yall ok yall look kinda pale." He said.

"Sugarcube what happened to your back?" She asked as he looked behind him like he was trying to find something.

"What do ah got somethin on it? Did ah cut it on somethin?" He asked as he felt for something.

"No. How did you get those scars on your back." She said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a small smile as he shrugged.

"Ah got it from bein tortured in Africa." He said like it was the simplest thing as her eyes widened.

" ? Why were you tortured?" She said in shock as he came and sat down on the stump next to her.

"Before ah ever started Blackwatch ah was a weapons dealer. Ah would sell guns to just about everyone that wanted one and could get your just about any kind of weapon you wanted from a handgun all the way up to the heaviest of vehicals from trucks, tanks, helicopters, jets, ships. You name it ah could get mah hands on it besides nuclear weapons. Ah could find them but ah never bought them to be sold since it would paint a bigger bullseye on me and lable me a terrorist. But anyway the way ah got these scars is ah was supplyin both sides of a war in Africa. War in that country is like night and day, its more of a lifestyle. But ahm gettin off topic ah was meetin the rebel general to give him some more ammo and weapons. Well he betrayed us for some reason. Probably wanted everything for free after it arrived. But long story short ah killed him but before ah could do that he shot one of mah friends and she was dyin and the chopper couldnt land close so to by them more time to get her to some help. Ah led them on a chase for about six miles before they caught me... The next two weeks they tortured me before the goverment forces came and took them out. As a final act of kindness after they found out that ah was sellin bout sides weapons they left me to die in the African desert with no food or water. It was then that ah told mahself that if ah ever made it out of here alive then ah would stop runnin guns and live a honest life. Earning mah money the right way and thats when ah thought up the company Blackwatch it would be a private military company built on the best of the best from everything that people in the military or law enforcement had to offer. Ah made another promise that day that ah would never but mah friends in harms way like that again and would do anything if ah could see their faces again." He finished as he looked at Applejack who was wide eyed as she looked at him.

"So you sacrificed yourself to make sure that your friends got away?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yep and ah'd do it a thousand times over as long as mah friends are ok." He said as she hung her head.

"Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you Chris. To go so far to make sure they were ok." She said as she felt him lift her head up and blushed at how close he was to her.

"Hey yall make it sound like we aint friends or somethin. We're friends right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Then yall can count yourself in with the group of people ah would go to hell and back for if it was to make sure that yall are ok." He said as he smiled at her before she pulled him into a big hug.

"Thanks Chris yer a true friend, ahm lucky to have you." She said as they pulled back and smiled at each other before she noticed how close she was to his face and turned her head with a blush missing his smile.

Well since work is over hows about we go grab some grub and relax. Ahll get some music goin." He said as he headed towards town.

"Where yall goin we got some fresh grub at the house. Come on and ah'll fix us some sandwitches and some apple juice." She said as he nodded and followed her towards the house.

When they got there they saw a Girl with a mowhawk and tribal clothing. She turned and smiled as she looked at AJ but her eyes went wide as she looked at Chris as a small blush and a huge smile came on her face.

"Good day to you and hello to your friend as well, I did not no you where dating a human." She said with a smile as Applejack blushed and Chris just smiled.

(Quite teasin the girl Ms. Zecora. Its good to see yall again. Hows yalls family doin?) He asked in her native tongue leaving Applejack looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

(They are fine thanks to you my friend. Why are you here in Ponyville?) She said as she pulled him into a hug and frowned as she felt the scars.

(Ah just set up shop here and about to start our first mission once Twilight comes here.) He explained as he rubbed his shoulder before he popped his back making them grimace.

(Are those scars still hurting?) She said as she went behind him and traced a few getting a shiver from him.

(No, but yall better stop before ah have to take you home with me Zecora. Ah believe yall remember the last time you rubbed mah back.) He said as she blushed and smiled.

(Indeed I do. A night I surely wont forget.) She said as she ran a nail down a really long scar getting a moan from him.

(Ssstop Zecora yall know thats mah weak spot and if yall aint gonna finish what yall started ah might have to kidnap you.) He said as he turned around and looked at her as she hugged him from the back.

"My family will never forget what you did for us Chris." She said as she grabbed a basket that was full of apples as she walked away with a extra sway in her hips as she looked back at him and winked.

"Well ah guess yall know each other pretty well by how she was with you." Applejack said as she humphed looking away jealous before she felt him pull her into a hug getting a yelp of surprise.

"Dont be like that AJ me and Zecora have a history together since when ah first started Blackwatch. Ah rescued her and her family from a genocide in West Africa. Humans were going around killing everything that wasnt human and anyone that helpped them." Chris said with a frown as he looked at AJ whos ears where down.

"Ah never knew that she had it so bad. Is it really that bad in places?" She asked as she looked at him as he nodded.

"In some places its worse." He said as her head hung before he lifted it up with by her chin.

"But besides those parts of the world different species live together in peace. Just look at me and you. Human and pony friends and working for a better life and tomorrow." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yer right. Well come on then lets stop talkin bout all this sad stuff ah'm starvin." She said as she walked into the house.

"Right behind you." He said as they went inside.

(20 minutes later)

Applejack and Chris were in the kitchen making a sandwhich and were on their way to go relax when Big Mac came in.

"Hey Applejack the rest of the family is here for the reunion and-" He stopped as he saw a human and his sister walking out.

"Hey Big Mac this is Chris that ah told yall bout, Chris this is mah big brother Big Mac." She introduced the two as they shook hands.

"How yall doin Mr. Mac ah know all about yall from reports. Its good to finally meet the strong silent hot stallion that all the mares keep callin you." He said with a smiled as Big Macs eye took on a confused look.

"What?" He said as Chris looked at Applejack who was embarrassed since she heard some talk people talk about her brother like that before even her own friends. She cleared her throat before Chris could tell him about how alot of mares wanted her brother.

"You said that the family is here huh, ok well ah'll see yall in a sec." She said as Big Mac looked at the her still confused before he looked at Chris who mouthed that they would talk later getting anod from him and a look from Applejack.

"Eeeyup ah'll see yall later, and ahm lookin forward to that talk." He said as he walked out as Applejack whirled around and gave Chris a WTF look.

"Chris why would you tell mah brother what the mares say about him. Ah dont want him to get all big headed thinkin he's Celestias gift to mares."She hissed as he gave her a look.

"Now Applejack ah doubt that yalls brother will do that. Ah know that he respects girls so ah know he aint gonna go and do nothin that your thinkin he's gonna do. Besides ah think it high time that stallions got him someone to love and they love him back. Dont you think he should find that special someone?" He said as she sighed.

"Ah do and ah want to see Mac happy ah just hoped he find it by himself." She said as she saw him nod and smile.

"Dont worry AJ ah aint gonna tell him that most of the girls want to get in his pants ah'll just tell him that he has a lot of girls that like him is all. Ah believe a little shy yellow pegasus likes him to dont she?" He said as she nodded.

"Well would you want him to end up with some girl that will only use and abuse him or a girl that will take care of him and love him for who he is?" He asked as she sighed.

"All right just can you steer him in her direction ah want to see the both of them happy." She said as he smiled.

"Sure thing. Anyway ah'll get out of yalls hair. Ah got a little while before ah got to go to Fluttershy's place since ahm sure that she would still be in the spa with Rarity." He said as he grabbed this things before she stopped him.

"How did yall know that she was at the spa today?" She asked confused.

"Knowldge is power and all mah people had to do was just ask other people around here, like a certain pink mare. But anyway ah'll let you get to yalls family reunion." He said before he felt his hand grabbed as he was walking out the door.

"Yall aint got to go sugarcube. Ah consider you a family friend and you still owe me a few songs." She said with a sly look in her eyes.

"Ok Applejack. Ah'll stay ah just cant say no to you for some reason." He said as he followed her to the front yard where all the apple family was waiting for her and were surprised when they saw a human.

"Hey yall this is mah friend Chris. Chris meet the apple family." She said as he shook hands with everyone there Applebumpkin asked him if he could play either of those instuaments which made him a nearby Applejack smile.

Chris walked in front of the Apple family and smiled when he saw Applejack on top of a few stacked barrells as he started the song.

"All right ah hope all yall know how to line dance cause here it comes." He said as he started to sing.

Work, work all week long  
Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn.  
Countin' the days till Friday night  
That's when all the conditions are right.  
For a good time  
I need a good time.

Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

I cashed my check, cleaned my truck  
Put on my hat, forgot about work  
Sun goin' down, head across town  
Pick up my baby and turn it around  
Good time,  
Aahh, I need a good time

I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

HEY!

Pig in the ground, beer on ice  
Just like ole Hank taught us about  
Singin' along, Bocephus songs  
Rowdy friends all night long  
Good time  
Lord, we're having a good time,

Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Whew

Heel toe dosey doe  
Scootin' our boots, swingin' doors  
B & D Kix and Dunn  
Honkin' tonk heaven, Double shotgun  
Good time,  
Lord, we're havin' a good time

Cause I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Shot of Tequila, beer on tap  
Sweet southern woman set on my lap  
G with an O, O with a D  
T with an I and an M and an E  
And a good time  
Shhheww, good time  
I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ahh, turn it up now.

A Shot of Tequila.  
Beer on tap.  
A good looking woman.  
To set on my lap.

A G with an O, an O with a D  
A T with an I an M with an E  
That spells good time  
A good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

Twelve o'clock, two o'clock three o'clock four  
Five o'clock we know were that's gonna go  
Closing the door, shuttin' em down  
Head for that Waffle House way across town  
Good time  
Ohh, we're havin' a good time.  
Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, yea, a good time.

I need a good time.

Yea, a good time

As Chris finished the song he was cheered on by th apple family. He saw that Applejack was one of the loudest before he picked up his fiddle and smlied at their looks even Applejack.

"Ok yall heres the thing ah need one of yall who know how to play grab your fiddle and come on up here.

Chris was surprised when he saw Big Mac come up next to him as he smiled whispered to him as he nodded and smiled as they got ready getting a impatient look from Applejack as the two started.

(The devil is Chris and Big Mac is Johnny. Chris is the narrorator)

The devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willing to make a deal

When he came across this young man  
Sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot  
And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump  
And said, "Boy let me tell you what

"I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you'd care to take a dare  
I'll make a bet with you"

"Now you play pretty good fiddle, son  
But give the devil his due  
I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"

The boy said "My name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best that's ever been"

Johhny you resin up your bow  
And play your fiddle hard  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia  
And the devil deals the cards

And if you win  
You get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose  
The devil gets your soul  
The devil openned up his case  
And he said "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he resined up his bow

And he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
Then a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

(Instrumental)

When the devil finished Johnny said  
"Well you're pretty good, old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done"

{Refrain}  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite, no child no  
(Iinstrumental)

The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever want to try again  
But I told you once, you son of a bitch  
I'm the best that's ever been"

He played  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough  
Granny does your dog bite, no child no

(instrumental and end)

The two took a bow as the family cheered at the two getting a smile out of them as they shook hands as Chris started to get his things together but left out out his guitar as he looked at Applejack.

"Ok yall this is the last song ah'm gonna do before ah got to go. It gonna be to a good friend of mine." He said as he glanced at Applejack.

Yeeeaaahhhh

when I look in her eyes  
It aint no surprise  
Sparks start a flyin like the 4th of July

She gets me so hot, my heart starts a pumpin  
When we get to kissin, there aint no stoppin'

When it comes to love  
she aint no slacker  
My little darlin is a firecracker

When I light the fuse  
I gotta get back quick  
you gotta be careful with a dynamite stick

son of a gun she fun to handle  
and she packs a punch like a roman candle  
she a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper  
my little darlin is a firecracker

Chorus:  
We might not ought to take a roll in the hay  
cause we'd burn the barn down one of these days  
were a match made in heaven  
and it aint no joke.  
but Id sure I hate to see it go up in smoke

we got a good thing going  
and it feels so right  
shes a firecracker  
shes the light of my life.  
she goes off with a great big BANG  
boys I tell ya its a beautiful thing  
she takes off you better hang on tight

shes a blonde bottle rocket  
in the middle of the night

when she makes love shes a Heart attacker  
My little darlin is a Firecracker

chrous:  
We might not ought to take a roll in the hay  
cause we'd burn the barn down one of these days  
were a match made in heaven  
and it aint no joke.  
but Id sure I hate to see it go up in smoke

we got a good thing going  
and it feels so right  
shes a firecracker  
shes the light of my life.

uhhh Haaa

we got a good thing going  
and it feels so right  
shes a firecracker  
shes the light of my life.

we got a good thing going  
and it feels so right  
shes a firecracker  
shes the light of my life.

Shes a Firecracker  
Shes the light of my Life

Firecracker  
firecracker

whooooo hoooo

Firecracker  
Firecracker

BANG

Firecracker  
Firecracker

Applejack was making a new shade of red at the moment as she was getting cat calls from her family. Chris smiled as he gave a bow and headed for the road as the family said goodbye. As he made it to the gate he heard hoof steps behind him and turned just in time to be pulled into a hug by Applejack.

"Thanks for helpin me Chris and entertaining mah family it means a lot to me." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to her family as Chris smiled and started to head to Fluttershys place.

As he walked to the backyard he saw her setting the table. He made it just in time since he dropped his fiddle back at home. He saw Fluttershy look up and smile as she finished laying out the tea and snacks before she came to him. She had on a yellow sundress that shined in the sun.

"Good afternoon Chris I hope I didnt interupt anything important." She said as he shook his head.

"Nah ah was just entertainin some of AJ's family. To bad yall werent there Me and Big Mac sang a song together. He's even better at a fiddle than me." He said as she looked surprised.

"Big Mac can play a fiddle and sing? Oh my." She said as she got a blush on her face.

"Yep he was really good, you should ask him bout it sometime." He said as she hid in her mane.

"Oh n couldnt, Id be to shy to do it and I wouldnt want to make him uncomfortable or anything. Besides he doesnt even talk to me at all." She said as she looked at the ground while drawing circles with her foot. Chris smiled at how cute she looked, it was at that point that eh would try to get those two together. Why no one tried before was beyond him.

"Now Flutters ah'm sure that behind the whole Eeeyup and silent guy thing ah'm sure that yall would have loads to talk about. Yall just have to be assertive, yall aint gonna get no where or get what yall want in life if you just shy away from it all. If you want it yall got to take it. Ah'm not sayin go up to him and demand a date or nothin ah'm sayin go with the smooth approach just talk to him find out what he likes what both yall have in common." He said as he looked at her as she was in thought.

"Your right but Im just so shy I dont know if I can do it. Oh I just dont know!" She said as she put her hand on her head started to pull her hair in frustration.

"How bout this you can ask Applejack what he's interested in and go from there. Ah talked to her today and she said if anyone were to date her brother she would be more comfortable if it was one of her friends. All you got to do is ask Flutters and you'll have your hoof in the door and on the road to gettin the stallion you want." He said as she got a look of determanation.

"Your right if I want it I got to take it! And I do want him!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"Good to know now how bout that tea?" He said as she smiled and looked down not even knowing she had flew in the air.

"Oh I forgot all about the tea." She said as she flew over to the picnic table poured them each a cup.

"So what kind of tea is this Flutters?" Chris asked putting sugar in his tea.

"Oh its my own special blend its ruba tea imported from Africa thats mixed with vanilla jasmain." She said as he took a drink.

"Wow Flutters ah got to bring this back home with me. Ah love exotic teas and this is really good. More please." He said as he held out his cup getting a smile from her as they continued to talk sharing stories about each others lives. As they talked he pulled out his guitar.

"Well Flutters how bout a few songs songs before ah go since its gettin kinda late." He said as she smiled and nodded. As he was about to start he stopped as he saw a certain white coated purple haired mare walking up the drive. He sighed as she entered the backyard as Fluttershy looked confused at him before she saw Rarity.

"Oh Fluttershy dear Im so sorry I simply lost track of time and, oh I didnt know you had company." She said as she looked at Chris with a holyer than thou look making him sigh and get up.

" Sorry Flutters but ah think that the air jsut got stiff and ah need some fresh air. Anyway ah promise ah'll get back with that song and remember what ah said." He said as he looked at Rarity with a frown and started to walk away before she stopped him.

"Please dont leave on my account I dont see why we cant be civil and sit down and talk. Beside I need to ask you something anyway." She said as grunted.

"And what do you need to ask me?" He said as she glanced at Fluttershy.

"Well I wanted to know why left Rainbow Dash in a crumpled heap outside your home last night." She said as Fluttershy looked at him.

" Cause she crossed the line and insulted mah friends. Ah would suggest yall choose your next words carefully Ms. Rarity. Ah dont want there to be any accidents here at Flutters home or in front of her." He said as Rarity narrowed her eyes.

"What did she say to make you do whatever you did?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at her two friends.

"She called my friends whores and ah made her know that ah didnt take to kindly to her callin them that." He said as Fluttershy gasped.

"She also said ah shouldnt talk to yall anymore. Ah dont take orders from no one, and ah dont like being told what to do by a civilian." He said as he looked at her.

"Anyway Flutters thanks for the tea and having me over. have a good day." He said as he nodded his head to the two mares.

"Well even if he is barbaric at least he has manners." She said as she looked at Fluttershy and stopped as she saw her shaking.

"Oh sweety dont worry with any luck he'll take his barbaric men and those uncooth women of his back to where ever he-" She didnt get to finish as she heard Fluttershy shout at her.

"**SHUT UP RARITY!"** Fluttershy yelled as she looked at her friend. "I dont know what your problem is with Chris is but I dont want to hear it in my home now I have to ask you to leave Rarity I have a certain blue friend to see today." Fluttershy said in a rage. She couldnt believe those two. Insulting Chris' friends and in a sence her and Applejack, oh she was gonna give Rainbow Dash a peice of her mind as she took off to hunt for Rainbow Dash.

Chris made it home with a sigh and headed for his favorite place to eat. After he dropped his stuff off and went outside he got a text from Shinning Armor.

_Mission start 8:00am tomorrow be at train station_

Chris sighed once again as he continued to head to Slice's place.

(At a little Slice of Everything)

Chris walked into the door and sat down as Slice came over to him.

"You ok man? You look pretty beat." He said as he propped himself up on the bar.

"Nah ah'm fine just need a little pick me up is all, actually ah just need a drink. Ah just got the message that the mission is a go, so ah just need a quick drink and bite to eat and ahll be out of yalls hair." Chris said as Slice nodded.

"Ok what'cha want?" He asked as he pulled out a pen and paper.

"Ah'll take a couple shots of 151 and a steak medium rare with a side of seasoned fries please." He said as Slice nodded and left to complete the order.

(A few hours later)

Chris stumbled into the shop at 900pm and found that the girls were back as they turned on the lights.

"Chirs? Are you ok?" Twilight asked as she came up to him as the other two sighed.

"He's fine Twi. he's just drunk is all." Mia said as her and Gilda went up to him.

"Come on drunky let get you to bed." Gilda said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Yall know ah love yall right? Even you Twi. Ah love all yall. Yall are like mah family. And yall aint no whores." He said as his head slumped as the girls stopped and looked at him.

"Chris who said that we were whores?" Twilight said as she narrowed her eyes.

"That ugh ummmm she was ummmm, ahhh hell ah cant right remember. Ah just know that she's blue and got a big mouth. Oh and the mission is on tomorrow at ummm 800 am, we gots to be at the train thingy to meet Shiney guy." He said as his head slumped again as they girls were red with fury.

"Oh and by the way pony girl Fluttershy wants to talk to yall to. You should totally make up with her since she makes great tea, anyone who makes that great a tea has a pure soul. Oh and ah need your help gettin her to talk to Mac stallion, dude, guy, thingy, whatever. He slurred as the girls looked at him and smiled and shook their heads.

"Chris you know not to drink before a mission cause it makes you cranky the next day." Mai said as she gave him a few pills.

"Here take these. Zecora gave them to me, she said that she had a feeling that I would need them for you. They'll keep the room from spinning and stop the headache in the morning." Twilight said as she handed the pills over to Chris who gulped them down.

"Thanks love now if you'll be so kind and help me to me bed that would be lovely." He said trying to get up.

"Ok big guy lets get you to bed we got a big day tomorrow." Mia said as she slung one of his arms over her shoulder as Gilda threw the other over hers and Twilight grabbed the rest of his stuff that he dropped off as they carried him upstairs towards Twilights old bedroom.

(900am trainstation)

Chris stood at the train station with Twilight, Mai,and Gilda along with over 300 of Blackwatch's finest as they waited for the train that was gonna be carrying them and their equipment to the Crystal Empire. Gilda smiled as she looked at Chris who was getting aggrivated with all the waiting since Shinning should have been here by now.

"UGH AH COULD HAVE WALKED TO THE EMPIRE BY NOW! Whats takin him so long?" Chris said when they finally heard the train coming.

"Finally! Ah hate waitin when on someone who told you to meet them somewhere." He said as the train stopped in front of them and Shinning stepped out as Twilight ran a hugged her brother.

"Hey Twily hows living with Chris working out for you?" Shinning asked as her eye sparkled as she started to tell him about a the amazing things that humans did from the history books she read. Shinning smiled before he looked at Chris whos eyes were narrowed.

"You told me to meet you here. Yall should have been here a hour ago." He said annoyed as Shinning smiled sheepishly.

"Yea sorry bout that I had to get more cars for your vehicals since the men didnt do it last night like I told them to. So sorry." Shinning said annoyed at the men who forgot what he told them to do.

"Ugh lets just get there ah got to set up a defensive positions around the empire. Anyway lets go so we can get this over with ah'm sure that Ada is missin me and the girls are wantin to go back home to." He said as the girls nodded as he called Ada and Surprise.

[SKYCRAWLER YALL GOT ME ON SCOPES?]

[ROGER THAT DELTA MISSON IS GO. WE GOT EMERGENCY REENFORCEMENTS ON STANDBY AND ALL CHANNELS ARE SECURE.]

[ROGER THAT SKCRAWLER. SPOOKY YALL GOT ME?]

[WE READ YOU DELTA. JUST CALL IF YOU NEED US.]

[SKYSHARKS YALL GOT ME]

[LOUD AND CLEAR BOSS. JUST CALL IF YOU NEED SOME AIR SUPPORT.]

[GROUND POUNDERS YOU READIN ME?]

[GOT YOU BOSS. WE'RE LOADING UP OUR VIC's NOW]

[ROGER KEEP ME POSTED]

[ABLE COMPANY RADIO CHECK]

[ROGER THAT BOSS ABLE'S GOT YOU. WE'RE LOADING UP NOW.]

[ROGER THAT ALL TEAMS MISSION IS A GO LOCK AND LOAD BUT KEEP YOU WEAPONS TIGHT. WE'RE GOIN ON A BABYSITTIN MISSION SO AH WONT NO MISFIRES]

After getting a roger from all the elements he watched as his men loaded up as he heard the Hind gunships fly over head. He had a feeling that things just wont be the same after this mission.

**REVIEW NOW! DO IT!**


	4. The Crystal Empire

GLAD YALL LIKED THE LAST CHAP SO HERE THE NEXT ONE HOPE YOU LIKE SURPRISES.

"TALKIN"

'THINKIN'

**"ANGER/GROUP YELLING**

LOCATION: TRAIN HEADED FOR CRYSTAL EMPIRE

TIME:5:23

"Ugh! Look Chris I know that you want to make sure everything is secure but these people havent seen your kind. They never seen tanks and aircraft or weapons like yours, you would scare them and marching over 300 soldiers and military equipment into a empire that just got back after a thousand years wont be good. It would cause a panic since they would probably think they were being invaded." Twilight said as Chris groaned.

"Then what do you want me to do Sparks? We would be completely exposed and would have to hold out till reenforcements came which would be a few hours. Ah know that yall dont want to start a panic but ah cant leave us so unprotected." Chris said trying to get Twilight to see his side.

"Chris I know that you dont want anything bad to happen to us or anything but we cant march 300 armed troops into the empire. Look please dont march those soldiers into the empire. I dont want to see those people in anymore of a panic than they are right now ok? Just please Chris think about it?" Twilight said as she looked at him as he sighed before he smiled at her.

"Alright alright ah wont send the boys in but all bets are off Sparks if anything goes wrong. Now ah just got to find out what to do with all these guys." Chris said as he thought of what to do with all his men, but then was surprised as Twilight pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Chris for hearing me out, and sorry for not telling you this sooner." She said with a blush on her face as she looked at the shocked expression on his face. She smiled as she left the room looking at Chris' shocked face one more time.

Chris put his hand on his cheek and smiled as a blush spread across his face. He sighed as he went to his room to think of what to do with his men. As he walked to his room on the train as he passed some of his men and women and the servers on the train. He made it to his room and threw off his shirt and layed down and fell asleep after the long day of ridding on the train. His people and the royal guard mostly stayed to themselves some would talk but it was nothing more than a hello and then they would go on their way. As Chris fell asleep he thought of what his men woudl say once he let them know that they were being sent back.

(2 hours later.)

Chris was woken up to a knock at his cabin door making him moan as he sat up and stretched. He opened the door not even caring that he didnt have a shirt on. When he opened it he was surprised when he saw a women there who was about to speak but stopped as she looked at his body with a blush. He smiled as he looked at the woman she was a head shorter than him and was wearing a business suit. She was a pegasus with a green coat and black hair with green eyes.

"Ma'am ah dont think that mah girlfriends would take kindly to you eyein me like that." He said with a chuckle as the woman looked away still with a bright blush on her face.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you in private. I need your help since it seems that the royal guard is preparing to attack my home." She said as Chris' eyes narrowed as he motioned for her to come in.

"Alright ma'am yall have mah attention. Tell me whats goin on and why the guard are moving to attack your home." Chris said seriously.

"Please you have to understand we were desperate and all attempts to make peacefull contact with Equestria was met with death. We just wanted to co exist with the ponys here." She said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ma'am look ah dont know whats goin on so please tell me. Look ah dont judge ok, even if your a changling you need mah help." He said with a sly smile as her eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" She asked as the door opened and Mai and Gilda walked in.

"So shes the changling? Huh would have thought you would have thought of something more creative. So whats up?" Gilda asked as the changling transformed back into her normal self as she let out a sigh.

"I was sent here by my queen to ask for your companies help. The royal guard is moving in to attack us. You have to understand we were desperate our land has been destroyed by famine and drought and nothing lives there but us since no other place will take us. They see us as insects that need to be stepped on and ground into the dirt. We wont last long against them! Please all we ever wanted was food thats it we're starving to death we need your help!" She said desperate as she got on her knees and begged him as she cried.

"Look ma'am yall dont need to be beggin and all we'll help you and your people. Just please get up ah dont want anyone beggin me like that. Hehehe your in luck to since ah was wonderin what to do with all mah men here and you just gave them somethin to do. Now come with me as we talk business." He said as he led her over to a small back room as Gilda and Mai just shrugged and went to tell the employees the change in orders and to keep Twilight or her brother from finding out the meeting with the new client.

"Ok first off whats yalls name?" Chris asked as he was typing on his computer putting in the information needed that would be sent to the men with info on the contract, the objectives and who the contact was that they were going to meet up with.

"My name is Chen. Thank you again sir for helping us." She said as he typed away as she leaned over to try to see what he was doing before he looked at her.

"Your welcome Ms. Chen now are you the one that I will be contacting for the price that will be billed?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No your contact will be the Queen herself. Since we never dealt with your kind before so my queen wants to handle this personaly and wishes for us to have future friendly relations if all goes well." Chen said as he nodded and went back to working as she looked around the tiny office. She then looked at him in the light and saw that he never put a shirt back on, so she took the time to really look at this human. He was a tannish color with reddish/blonde hair that was shaved on the sides leaving the top trimmed. He had on baggy shorts and no socks or anything on despite the cold weather outside as they neared the Crystal Empire. But what shocked her was his back, it was covered in scars. She reached out and let her curiosity get the better of her as she ran a finger down a long one that looked like a burn that covered his whole right shoulder blade.

Chris let out a gasp as he turned and looked at Chen who didnt even register that he moved and was looking at her as she ran another finger down another of his scars that went down the length of his spine. He gently grabbed her hand making her stop as she looked at him with sad eyes.

" Who did this to you?" Chen asked as she looked at him and then back to the scars on his back before looking at him again.

"Alot of people from far away lands very different from this place. The one you touched earlier was caused by a blow torch, and that one was by a peice of metal that had a bit of jagged metal sticking up when ah was blown off mah feet and slid over it. Ahm just glad that it didnt hit mah spine and only go the muscle next to it or ah would be in a wheel chair or dead. But please its also a very sensitive spot on me, and ah dont want no one but mah girls to touch me there ok." He said with a smile as she nodded with her ears down and a blush on her face.

"Sorry I just couldnt help myself I never thought that people could survive something that bad." She said as she looked at his scars again and started to reach out again but stopped as he smiled at her.

"Ah take it that this is the first time that yall ever saw a human before huh?" He asked as she nodded her head as she felt his skin and marveled at how warm it was, even with the cold weather and his room was freezing.

"Yes I've never seen anyone like your kind before. But can I ask? How are you still so warm even with the cold in here and outside?" She asked as he shrugged.

" Its just mah natural body heat. The girls say that if their ever stuck in a snow storm they dont have to worry bout freezing to death since ahm so warm." He said with a smile as she nodded and continued to feel him and would giggle when his body would twitch or he would let out a yelp when she went over a ticklish spot.

After a while the two came out and all the members of Blackwatch knew that their was a change of plans as they prepped for a waste land and started to get some sleep after they double checked everything. Nikoli came to Chris' room later after everything was prepped and saw the changling talking to Chris about the new mission that he was to lead.

"Hello comrade I take it that she is the reason for the new mission?" He asked as the Changling jumped up and hid behind Chris.

"Its ok Chen this is Nikoli he never grew up in Equestria. He grew up in the USSR or Russia with his parents. So you dont have to worry about him or anything." Chris said as she looked at the stallion as he stuck his hand out.

"Dont worry miss as my friend here said I never grew up in Equestria so I never got that whole hate thing or whatever for your kind. And dont worry I wont let anything happen to you or your home while Im in command." Nikoli said as Chen blushed and nodded as she shook his hand timidly.

"Thank you." She said as he led her to a private room set up for her so that Shinning or Twilight wont see her. Before she left she changed into a random pony and let Nikoli lead her away.

As Chris layed back again and started to drift off again before he felt someone climb on top of him, he looked up and saw the hungrey smirk from Gilda as he felt her bend down and give him a heated kiss making them both moan before they broke away.

"Wow what was that for? Not that ahm complainin." He said with a dazed expression.

"I heard that you and Surpires had a night to each other and I want one to. Its been so long since me and you had a night together." She said as she started to grind into him making him groan.

"What if someone walks in Gil. And you know how much Mai loves to _play_ with us. Ah dont want ot hurt her feelins cause we didnt ask her." He said as he moaned when she leaned down and bit his neck.

"Thats why I had her cover for us so no one would interupt us. Besides I know when your stressed by your scent. I just want to be the loving girlfriend that helps you _Relax._"She said as she licked his neck making him shudder.

"Baby you just unleashed the beast." He said as he flipped her getting a yelp and laugh from her. Anyone passing by would hear the sounds of pleasure of the two lovers.

(The next day)

Chris woke up snuggled up to Gilda who had a big smile on her face as she pulled him closer resting her head on his chest. He smiled as he started to get up as she held on to him tighter.

"No. Stay here I dont want to get up yet its to early." She mumbled trying to go back to sleep as he sighed.

"Baby ah got to pee but after ahm done ah'll come back to bed ok?" He asked as she groaned and let him go.

"Fine but hurry up these blankets dont feel as warm as you babe."She wined as he nodded and hurried to the bathroom and did his business. As he came out and climbed into bed Mai came in with her night clothes on, shorty shorts and one of his t-shirts.

"Mmmm Chris hurry up and get back in bed Im cold." Mai said as he climbed in instantly having Gilda attached to him before Mai jumped in and clung to him as she tried to basicly lay under him. She was cold though, so he pulled them both close to him making them smile and sigh as his warmth came to them as they all started to fall asleep. But before that could happen a knock came at his door before it opened and Twilight came in in her PJ's and a tight green t-shirt.

"Chris can I sleep with you guys im really cold." She said as Chris smiled as he pulled the covers up as Gilda moved to be on top of him as Twilight came and scooted up close to him before letting out a squeak when he pulled her against him and then pulled the covers back onto them getting a sigh out of all the girls as they fell asleep.

Shinning Armor was having a great morning he woke up feeling refreshed and well rested, he had made up with his sister, and soon he would be with his wife who was protecting the empire from King Somba and his dark magic. As he came to Chris' room he opened the door and couldnt believe his eyes. there laying in Chris' bed was his sister along with the two girls that he met back in Canterlot.

Just as he was about to yell he saw Chris open a eye that looked dead at him. In that eye promised much pain and possible hospitalization if he were to wake up the three girls. As Shinning gulped he saw Chris motion for him to close the door. Shinning did and went back to his room to scream.

(4 hours later)

Chris woke up feeling even more rested than before. He smiled as he felt all three of the girls snuggle into him and sigh. As he made to move all of them wimpered and tightened their grip on as he rolled his eyes.

"Girls we cant stay in bed forever now come on. We got to get to work we're about a hour out from the empire and you know that Shinning will be in here again. Which by the way Twilight ah think we're gonna be yelled at with you sleepin in here with me ah think he got the wrong idea." Chris said as they tightened their grip even more.

"Dont care. Im warm and I dont want to get up. Im comfortable and want to sleeeeeep." Mai wined as she buried her face in his neck.

"Me either its cold outside and I dont wanna be responsible right noooowww." Gilda cried as Chris sighed at their antics.

"Chris cant we just lay here a bit longer? Your really comfortable and I dont want to get up." Twilight said as she snuggled into him and sighed.

"Look girls ah'll make it up to yall as soon as we get back ok. We can stay in bed all day if you want ok? But right now we got to get up, we got a job to do now." He said as the girls groaned but sat up anyway and stretched. Gilda smiled as she looked at Chris who was smiling at them.

"See something you like babe?" She asked as started to pose for him.

"Oh yeah best wake up ever." He said as he looked at Twilight who was smiling at him before she blushed at his look.

"UMM! Well anyway thanks for letting me sleep with you guys. Ill go talk to my brother ok." She said as she jumped out of bed and went to her room and changed before she went to go find her brother.

The three still in the bed smiled at the girl before Mai looked at them.

" I like her she's so cute when she's all flustered like that. She's got a nice body to." She said with lust before Chris thumped her butt getting a yelp.

"No bad Mai dont fantize about Twilight like that. She aint to play with she's our friend. But if she wants to join us then thatsher choice, dont manipulate her Mai ah mean it." He said playfully as she pouted.

"Your no fun big guy. But I wont have to since I know that she will come to us anyway if the looks she gives you when your not looking is anything to go by." She said as she gave Chris a look.

"Ah doubt that Sparks is interested in me. She's a friend and nothing more she said that herself at the welcome home party. So ah'll just let her find the guy she wants and if anyone ever hurts her they will be NEVER be seen again." He said with narrowed eyes before he looked at Mai who was panting.

"I love it when you get all serious like that that big guy. It make me all hot." She said in a heated voice as she started to crawl towards him.

"Um maybe later fox girl right now we're fixin to pull into the train station and we got to prep the truck." He said as she looked at him confused.

"But I thought you told Twilight that you wouldnt bring any vehicals to the empire." She said as he smiled a sly smile.

"Nooooo ah told her ah woudlnt march a army in the empire ah never said ah wouldnt use transportation." He said as she smiled and laughed.

"Very clever big guy you sure your not kitsune?" She said with a smile.

"Maybe or your rubbin off on me." He said as they got up before looking at Gilda who was naked looking for her clothes.

"Babe have you seen my thong?" She said looking on the floor before looking back at him as he pointed up to the fan in the room. When she looked up there she spotted her thong hanging on one of the blades.

"Someone had a good night." Mai said as she nugged Gilda who smiled not embarrassed at all.

"Your damn right I did and we had a deal so when we have time you get your turn with him." She said as Mai looked at Chris with hunger in her eyes as he sighed.

"Ok but only when we have nothin to do ok?" He said as the girls nodded and finished getting dressed as well as Chris as they all headed out to the car which was in one of the large containers, as they felt the train pull into the train station.

As they exited the train they saw Nikoli and Chen who was transformed into a kitsune and had on a large coat and thermal pants. The trio walked towards them as he had his men take the white SUV down that was armored up with a .50 cal on top and what looked like ports on the sides to fire out of and in the rear window. They saw Twilight and Shinning who was not looking to happy at the moment as Twilight talked to him. They couldnt hear what they were saying but by the look on their faces it wasnt a happy talk.

They headed over to Nikoli and Chen who looked like she was going to freeze to death. As they got closer the two saw them and waved as they got closer.

"Ok guys remember weapons tight dont fire usless your fired on by the guards try to tell them that we already took out the changling and its now property of Blackwatch. If they try anything use not lethal force first and escalate from there. You know the ROE Nikoli so dont let them inside no matter what, if you have to evacuate the hive and relocate them to another hive then do that." Chris said as he looked at Chen.

"Evacuate only if it looks like the guard wont give up on pursuing the matter and hasnt used force ok. They dont know about the other hives so you can use the tunnels to escape ok?" He said as she nodded.

"The missions yours Nikoli dont let me down. If all goes well we can have more recruits for Blackwatch and the perfect spies. But first we need to find them a new home. We'll set up a outpost here to for when everything is calmed down and a new ruler is put in power we will see if we can get a alliance between the empire and Changlings." He said as the two nodded and went back onto the train after the SUV was taken down. Chris and the other two girls went to it and grabbed their gear that they stored in there as one of the soldiers handed him the keys.

"Good luck sir, hope you guys arent to bored with your mission." He said as he walked off.

"Yeah me to. Ok girls lets grab Twilight and Shinning and get to the empire. Who wants top gun?" He asked as they smiled and looked at each and smiled as they got in the circle.

ROCK

PAPER

SISSORS

"Ha I lose!" Gilda said as she danced around

"Sorry big guy but it looks like your up top. Want my scarf?" Mai said with a smile as he grumbled.

"Ah think yall cheated." He said as they laughed.

"How do you cheat at that game?" Gilda said as she looked at Chris with a knowing smirk.

"Ah dont know but yall know me to well. So thats cheatin." He said as Mai smiled and gave him a hug.

"Dont be a sore loser big guy Ill be sure to warm you up when we get to the empire." She said as she ran her nail down his neck as she kissed it getting a shiver from him.

"FINE! Ahll be up top. Gilda, you and Mai have to go for whos driving now." He said as the two gave each other a challenging look and went through the motions of the game.

"HA I WIN I WIN I WIN! IN YOUR FACE GILDA! HA!" Mai said as she danced around and shook her butt at them before she ran back and snatched the keys away from Chris.

Gilda and Chris looked at each other before they shook hands.

"Well it was fun while it lasted Gilda but it looks like our time is up. Ah'll always love you Gil." He said as he saw Mai stop dancing and turned sharply and looked at him.

"HEY!"

"Yep it was great knowing you babe but looks like our clock ran out." Gilda said as she tried to hide her snicker.

"HEY IM NOT THAT BAD A DRIVER!" Mai screamed as she stormed up to the two who were signing their wills.

"No offence foxy but you crashed just about every vehical we have in the company." Chris said as he folded his arms and looked at her.

"I cant help it if things get in my way."She said as she looked at them.

"You ran over a 98 year old woman that was on the side walk." Gilda said as Mai sputtered.

"Well she shouldnt have been there!" She yelled trying to defender her actions. "Besides I was chasing my target." She said as she looked around nervously.

"You were chasing a ice cream truck." Chris dead panned as she started to sweat.

"Well I um the truck and ummmm. Oh the hell with it I couldnt help myself they had the new triple vanilla ice cream and you know how much I love that. You cant blame me for my flaws big guy." She said as she looked at him with puppy eyes making him flinch at the look.

"Yeah we can, its very easy since it was your fault." Gilda said making Mai glare at her.

"Hey I still finished the mission." She said as the two growled at each other.

"Barley. The only reason you did is cause the woman you ran over happened to be the targets mother in law and when you backed up you ran over him to!" Gilda said as Mai turned her attention to Chris to give him her best sad face ever.

"Chris tell Gilda to quit being mean." She said as she looked at him harder making him sigh.

"Gil stop teasing Mai, she cant help it if she cant hold her ice cream fedish." He said as Mai stuck her tongue out at Gilda who was grinding her teeth.

"WHY YOU! ILL RIP YOU APART!" She yelled but before she could Chris grabbed her and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Gil you know that she has that way that gets to me. How bout this ahll do something extra special for you when we get back and cook you your favorite meal. Hows that sound?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"Extra meat and cheese?" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yep."

"None of those vegitables and extra pepper and seasoning."

"Ah know Gil ah've made it before."He said.

"And lots of rice to and your dads secret stuff to." She said as he nodded.

"Fiiiinnnneee I guess I can let it go as long as we go out after ok." She said as he nodded.

"Good. Ok now lets go wait on the two siblings its cold as hell out here." He said.

"I thought hell was hot?" Mai said as he looked at her.

"Dont be a smart ass Mai." He said as she smiled at him.

"But you like my ass." She said with a laugh as the other two sighed and climbed in as the train started to head to it new destination.

(15 minutes later)

"I spy with my little eye-

"Its snow." Gilda said bored.

"I wasnt even finished with the saying yet." Mai wined as she looked at Chris.

"How long are they gonna stand out there?" She asked before looking out the window.

"Ah dont, wait here they come it looks like they made up. Good ah dont want to hear any bitching." He groaned before standing up and opening the hatch to the mounted gun up top before waving the two over. They ran to the truck and jumped in as Twilight rounded on Chris.

"I thought that we agreed that you wouldnt take any vehicals into the empire." She said annoyed at Chris.

"Nooooo, we agreed that ah wouldnt march a army into the empire. Besides ah got another client that needed help anyway so ah sent the rest of them to help out. As for the SUV ah aint walkin all the way to the empire." He said as she groaned.

"Fine. But you have to deal with anypony that gets freaked out and causes a panic. But at least its just one truck, even if it is heavly armed." She said as she sat back and looked at Mai who had a huge smile on her face making Twilight uneasy. She then heard saftey belts clicking and even a harness go down and click. She looked behind her and saw Gilda with a safety harness and a over the lap seat belt. She looked up and saw Chris with four safety belts attached to him and a over the shoulder harness that would keep him from flying out. She looked at her brother that was in the front seat who just had a seat belt on like her who just shrugged.

"OK LETS ROLL WHOOO HIGH SPEED NO DRAG!" Mai yelled as she stomped on the gas as the SUV spun out till the tire spikes got traction and they took off with Twilight having a death grip on Chris' leg.

(20 minutes later)

Chris was up top with the 50 cal freezing his ass off and he lost feeling to his right leg from Twilights grip. He was scaning the area before he saw huge black clouds coming up on them.

"6 O CLOCK, 700 METERS, BLACK CLOUD, POSSIBLE CONTACT, LOCK AND LOAD!" He yelled at he pulled the charging handle on the 50 and took aim at the clouds that were getting closer. He banged on the roof signaling Mai to step on it. He felt the truck lurch forward as Mai stepped on the gas and they zoomed forward. As they pulled away he saw a face in the clouds that looked like a demonic unicorn.

"OPEN FIRE CONTACT! CONTACT!" He yelled a what looked like a large crystal was shot at him barly missing his head as he fired a burst of AP 50 cal rounds into the face of the unicorn who screamed in pain before it came after them. They could see the protection field that Cadence had put up they just needed to get this thing to back off so she can lower the shield, Shinning fired a red flare to have her lower the shield. He looked down at Twilight who still had a death grip on his leg as he screamed at her.

"TWILIGHT HAND ME THAT TUBE THING BESIDE YOU HURRY!" He yelled as she grabbed it and handed it to him. It was a RPG-7. He took aim as Gilda was keeping it focused on her as he fired the rocket right into its face making it stop in it tracks long enough for the shield to be lowered and they zoomed in as Shinning fired a green flare showing that they made it through.

As they stopped just inside the field they looked at the creature as it ran into the shield and roared at them in anger. Chris was not to pleased he was not told about this thing in the briefing. Chris rounded on Shinning as he was shakely getting out of the truck as he stormed over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING AND WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT THING. YALL GOT FIVE SECONDS TO TALK OR AH'M GONNA BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Chris yelled at him as the other three came up behind him and looked at Shinning.

"Chris calm down look I was told only to tell you what you needed to know thats all." He said as Chris' eyes narrowed.

"SO A BIG ASS UNICORN DEMON ISNT SOMETHIN AH NEEDED TO KNOW!" He said as he got in Shinnings face.

"Look. I didnt tell you cause I didnt think he would show up ok." Shinning said before he was punched in the face.

"MOTHER FUCKER WE COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE BECAUSE WE WERE'NT PREPARED! AHM GLAD THAT SPARKS TOLD ME NOT TO BRING MAH MEN CAUSE MOST OF THEM WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" He yelled at the downed unicorn as he walked up to him and pulled him up by his shirt.

**"You ever leave any information out of anything else ah will feed you to that thing. You understand me Armor?**" Chris said through clenched teeth as he nodded as he nursed his jaw as Chris looked at the girls.

"Mount up! Lets get this shit over with so we can check on our other client. Mai your up top, Gil your good where you were. Sparks ah want you up front with me to direct me to the castle. Shinning just shut the fuck up till we get there you done pissed me off somethin feirce your lucky ah dont make you walk." He said as everyone nodded and did what they where told before giving annoyed looks at Shinning as they took off down the road towards the castle at the center of the empire.

As they drove Twilight would tell them about anything important in the city but kept it all business since Chris was pissed off. He was listening to her but they could all see how pissed he was by the way he would stare straight ahead and how his jaw was clenched and his knuckles where white by how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

When they pulled up to the castle they could see all the crystal people gathered around the SUV in awe. They never seen anything like it before, but what came out of the front left was what surprised them. It was a human. He had on a ball cap with the words Blackwatch on the front and a mask over the bottom half of his face, he was decked out in some type of black armor and black pants and a black top and black combat boots. He was armed with some type of gun that they never seen before as well as many pouches for what looked like ammo, and had three green round things on the front of his vest. They saw a Kitsune and Griffon with the same gear but smaller sized weapons. As they looked at them they saw something familar to them as two ponys climbed out of the white thing as they heard the human start to talk.

"Ok people ah need yall to back away and not to touch the the vehical please! Now we are here to help you, by the order of Princess Celestia. Your cooperation will be very great if you have any questions come see me." He said to the crowd as he turned to Twilight and smiled.

"Sparks ah want you and the idiot go see what yall can do to help these people. Go talk to Cadence and make sure you get EVERTHING that could be useful so we dont have to stay here for much longer than we have to." He said as she nodded and had Shinning lead her to Cadence as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. Chris then turned to Mai and Gilda.

"Girls ah need yall to go and patrol the area around the empire please while ah do crowd control and set up a outpost for us and hopefully soon a empassy for the changlings and our company." He said with a sigh as they nodded and hopped into the SUV and drove off as the crowd came up to him making him sigh and want a smoke but since the girls made him quit so long ago he would just have to deal with it. He looked at the crowd as they just stared at him.

"Yessssss how can ah help yall? Ah will answer any questions yall have that ah can." He said as the looked at each other as a older stallion walked forward.

"What land do you hail from human?" He asked as Chris sighed.

"Ah come from the United States. Its the year 2012, ahm sorry that yall have lost so much time. It must be kind of a shock to yall." He said as the old stallion looked surprised as well as everyone else.

"2012? So much time has passed last I remember of you humans the crusades were going on in your kingdoms. Tell me what has happened since we been gone please." He said as Chris sighed and motioned for them to follow him to a nearby bench and looked at the people as he began.

"Around 1100 AD the Christian Crusades where in full swing with hundreds of thousands dead." He said as they listened and watched as he pulled out a hand held terminal and started to talk about the history of the world since they vanished.

(With Mai and Gilda)

Gilda was driving as Mai was scanning her sectors with the 50cal and giving checks to Ada and Surprise.

[SKYCRAWLER THIS IS DELTA 2 WE ARE DOING THE LAST BIT OF OUR PATROL YOU SEE ANYTHING?]

[ROGER DELTA 2. BESIDES THE CLOUDS NOTHING CLOSE. FAR SCANS SHOW A TRAIN HEADED FOR YOU AND SHOULD REACH YOU IN A ABOUT A DAY OR SO IF THEY KEEP THEIR CURRENT SPEED. MOST LIKELY THE OTHER ELEMENTS. BE ADVISED WE HAVE A FRIENDLY ON BOARD CODE NAMED SHADOW. LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS ANOTHER REPORT FOR YOU GUYS.] Surprise radioed them.

[ROGER THAT SKYCRAWLER ANY NEWS ON NIKOLI AND THE OTHERS?]

[ROGER FROM OUR SCANS THEY ARE STILL ON THEIR WAY TO THE OPERATION AREA. SAT IMAGE OF THAT AREA SHOWS THAT A LARGE GUARD FORCE IS MOVING AT A SLOW PACE TO THE HIVE. GROUND POUNDERS SHOULD BE THERE BEFORE THE GUARD GETS THERE AND WITH OUR EQUIPMENT THEY SHOULD BE FINE IF ANYTHING POPS OFF] She said as she looked at the monitors.

[ROGER THAT KEEP US UP TO DATE]

[WILL DO SKYCRAWLER OUT]

Mai looked at the shield and could see the dark clouds and every once and while would see the dark unicorns face look at them through the shield. His face was messed up she could see that his left eye was gone as he glared at her.

She sighed as she saw him again as he glared at her and snarled at her as she just flipped him off.

"Shut up would you for the past three hours thats all you've done. Look at me growl and fade away. Find something else to do besides looking at me you ugly shit for brains." She said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

**"This shield is weak and will not keep me out forever. Once the shield is gone I will take from your mate what he took from me and more. You little kitsune will be lucky enough to see my return to power before I kill you and all of those that took what was mine." ** He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll see about that shit head. And if that happens then we will be waiting to kick your ass back to whatever hole you crawled out of." She said with a sneer at his angry face before he faded back into the clouds as Mai spit on the ground in front of her.

"Bitch wont touch my mate if I have anything to say about it." She said as she went back to scanning her area as Gilda started to talk.

"So what do you think Chris is gonna do to Twi's brother?" She asked as she focused on driving.

"I dont know. I havent seen Chris that mad in a long time. Shinning did a very stupid thing not telling us about that thing, and in doing so it could have cost us our lives. You know how Chris hates to have information held back like that. Besides I think that what really pissed him off is that we were in danger and you know how Chris promised that he wouldnt never put us in danger if he could help it and with Shinning holding back information he put us at risk and making Chris fail at what he promised us." She said into the headset.

"Yeah, he knows that we can take of ourselves but with Shinning doing what he did, I think that Chris had a flashback to the African deal. You remember how bad he was and how frantic he was from what Ada said after we got her to calm down and Surprise in the hospital. I think he would die if anything like that ever happened to us." She said as they started to head back to the castle.

"Yeah"

(At the castle square with Chris)

"And thats pretty much it as far as history in the human world but if you want to know anything about Equestria then you need to ask Twilight she's the genious on that part." He said as they nodded deep in thought, they had a lot to take in.

As the crowd went their separate ways as Chris sighed before he saw Mai and Gilda pulling up in the SUV as well as Twilight come around the corner. Whatever good mood he started to have vanished at the look on Twilights face as she ran up to him.

"Chris! We have a problem. It looks like Celestia has ordered the other elements to capture me if they see me. I dont know about AJ and Flutters but the other girls apparently are on board with the plan. And I think Shinning is in on it to." She said as he eyes started to water as he pulled her into him.

"Hey hey hey look sweet heart ah wont let them take you. Yall hear me? Ah wont let you be taken from your new home if ah have anything to say about it. Hopefully Shy and AJ were true in wanting to really be your friend and wont go through with the plan. Now what makes you think Shinning is in on it?" He asked as she sniffled into his shirt.

"Cause he kept dropping hints like I needed to be in Equestria and that I didnt belong with you guys." She said as Mai and Gilda came up and hugged the distrought girl.

"Hey Twi dont worry we wont let anyone take you ok thats a promise." Mai said as Gilda threw her arm over the both of them.

"Yea Sparkle and if they try we'll make them think twice before taking one of our friends." She said as Twilight rubbed her eyes and looked at Chris who was in deep thought before he smiled.

"Ah think ah know a way to keep them off your back." He said as all the girls looked at him, well Twilight and Gilda was. Mai was rubbing her face in the distracted Twilights chest with a happy grin on her face before she was smacked by Gilda as they all looked at her as she gave a sheepish grin before Chris went back to what he was saying.

"Anyway, Twilight are you still looking for a job?" He said as she nodded when he started to smile.

"Well how bout you work for me? The pays great you can help with missions or stay at the house and be our operator. Apart from that youll be a offical citizen of the United States and my employee once ah make a phone call. So how bout it want to join Blackwatch?" He said as she jumped up and down in excitment.

"YES YES YES YES! Oh I would love to join you guys!" She squealed as he smiled and nodded and took out his phone and made a call as the three girls celebrated.

(Crystal Castle)

Shinning was pacing back and forth over what Spike had sent him. They where orders to capture Twilight and to get rid of Chris and his group of mercs. It was basicly a assaination and capture mission. He knew that Twilight would fight and he knew that Twilight would beat him easily with how much she's grown. She had become powerful and he feared that Chris might turn her against them. The biggest thing they had going for them is that she had nothing really rooting her to Chris or the anything with the humans no job no house and she wasnt a citizen of the the country so no one would care about Twilight going missing as far as the others were considered.

As he paced he saw his wife come in and sighed at her look and knew that they were about to fight again before they both heard a gunshot and ran to the balconey and saw Chris helping Twilight shoot a gun as all the Crystal people stood and watched in awe.

(With Twilght and Chris)

"That was a good shot pony girl but aim down the sights, breath and before you pull the trigger make sure your on target." He said as helped her steady her hand. She was using his .45 pistol to shoot bottles and any other targets they could find as the Crystal ponys stood and watched in awe at the weapon.

Chris saw Twilight struggling to keep the recoil in check so he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her making her squeak as he took a hold of her hands to help steady the gun.

"Ok Sparks with your stance and how your holding the gun your gonna hurt yourself or someone else." He said as he showed her how to hold the weapon and the stance she should take as they went through drills of quick firing and reloading as well as firing on the move. The Crystal people cheered as they went through the drills and Twilight did good before they saw Shinning coming up to them with a angry face.

"What the hell are you doing Chris we're here to try to help these people not tramatize them with your guns and things." He said as Chris and everyone else was tuned him out as Twilight moved on to the bigger guns. She really liked the sniper rifles she could hit a target over 1000 meters away for a kill shot.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Shinning yelled as Twilight groaned at her brother ruining her fun time with Chris. Truth be told she loved it when he would wrap his arms around her when he showed her a stance or how to hold the weapon. She didnt know what she was feeling but she liked it, maybe she'd talk to Gilda about it later.

"Hmm you say something?" Chris said as he spotted for Twilight as she took down the targets left and right.

"Yes! Why are you showing my sister how to use those things and in front of the people here?" He asked as Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Cause she's mah employee and ah dont want mah employees to be defensless. everyone of mah people are trained in CQC and weapons." He said as he looked down at Twilight.

"A little to the right Sparks with the cross winds from the hills its throwing your shot off a little. Try it again" He said as Shinning looked surprised.

"Since when has she been your employee?" He asked as they groaned at being interupted again.

"UGH! Since today ah offered her the job and she took it simple as that. Now can ah please go back to teaching her how to protect herself?" He asked as he turned back around and took and knee over Twilight as she blushed as he showed her something.

Shinning was pissed now that she was a employee he would have a hard time getting rid of them and getting back his sister. As he turned around he saw Gilda and Mai looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Dont what us Shinning we're on to you. We know that you want Twilight back here but she's doesnt want to be here so leave the girl alone if you know whats best for you." Mai said as Gilda put her hand on her pistol to show they ment business.

"I dont know what your talking about but Twilight belongs here with her family not a bunch of misfits and mercs. She needs real friends not some bunch that will abandon her at a moment notice." He said feeling proud before he heard them laugh.

"You say that we'll abandon her when thats the exact reason that she came to us in the first place because of you and her so called friends at some wedding with a high and mighty princess that if it wasnt for her you would have married someone completely different, who by the way if it wasnt for said girls Canterlot and maybe even Equestria would be at the mercy of the Changlings." Mai said with a smirk as his eyes narrowed.

"That wont matter for much longer. The changlings will be a thing of ghost stories by the time this mission is over anyway." He said as he walked off not seeing the smiles on the two girls faces.

"Dont count on it bitch, if anything theyll b e telling stories about how a bunch of misfit mercs beat the royal guard." Gilda said as they looked at Chris and Twilight with a smile.

"She really does like him doesnt she?" Mai asked as they saw Chris and Twilight laugh at something.

"Yeah. Do you think she's the one that he'll marry?" Gilda asked as she looked at Mai who smiled.

"Who knows, with all of us to choose from cant really say." She said as she looked at her long time friend and co-girl friend.

"Yeah. So you want to see how good the new recruit is?" Gilda asked as Mai nodded and walked over to them as they were greeted by the two before it became shooting match between the four with Chris and Twilight on a team and Gilda and Mai on a team before they switched up. All this happening in front of the Crystal ponys who started to place bets on which couple would win.

(2 days later)

Chris as well as Twilight and Mai waited at the train station as it came in. They were there to pick up the other elements. Chris had on a white field jacket as well as his gear which was a squad automatic weapon(SAW) as well as his .45 pistol with 5 drums for the SAW and 8 mags for his pistol as well as 5 hand grenades, and just incase he had a RPG-7 and a pack with 6 rockets in it.

Twilight was decked out in Blackwatch snow weather gear over her combat gear. She was was armed with a M-14 battle rifle with a thermal sight and a .45 S&W pistol as well as 7 mags for each weapon. she had her hood up and a white face mask on and snow shoes.

Mai had pretty much the same as Chris and Twilight except she had a AK-74 with a grenade launcher attached to the bottom. She had a .50 desert eagle and three grenade on her vest as well as 6 mags for the .50, 7mags for the AK and 10 grenades for the launcher. She had a white half face mask like Chris' and her hood was up.

As the three waited they were on high alert for King Somba. As the train stopped they walked forward as the elements climbed off the train.

"Sweet Celestia its cold out here!" Rainbow yelled over the howling winds as they saw the three armed figures come towards them as the girls got ready for anything.

"Lets go elements we dont have time to waste Somba could be on his way." Chris said as Applejack and Fluttershy nodded and followed him as the other elements stood their for a second before catching up with him.

"Hey Chris how yall been out here?" Applejack said as Chris rounded on her.

"Ah need yall to get in the truck now all of you there's no time MOVE!" Chris said as the elements rushed to the SUV followed by Chris and the girls. As they all piled into the SUV Chris climbed up into the gunners hatch as Twilight took the rear gun while Mai mounted up her rifle up front. Gilda nodded at them and punched the gas as the train pulled away. They got within viewing distance of the shield when Somba came after them.

"CONTACT! CONTACT! 6 O'CLOCK! 500 METERS! OPEN FIRE SPARKS!" Chris yelled into the mic as he and Twilight opened up on the demon king making him scream in pain as he threw spikes at the speeding SUV.

"TWILIGHT SWITCH TO AT ROUNDS!" He yelled as he ducked under a spike and changed out ammo.

"ROGER CHRIS!" She yelled back as she to switched to Anti-tank rounds and fired at the king.

As they drew closer to the shield Chris raised his arm to fire a flare before he was stopped as a spike impaled it to the truck as he cried out in pain before using his other hand and fired it in the air.

"IM HIT! SPARKS RELOAD THE FLARE GUN WITH RED!" He yelled as Twilight grabbed the Flare gun and a red flare before reloading it and handing it back to Chris.

As they drove past where the shield went down he fired the flare but not before another spike hit him in the shoulder pining him to the turret shield making him scream in pain.

"AHHH! GODDAMNIT!" He screamed as Gilda slammed on brakes as the girls piled out of the SUV while Twilight, Mai, Gilda and Applejack climbed onto the roof of the SUV to help Chris.

"OHHH SHIT THIS HURTS AHHH! Oh god fuck ah think its in the bone AHH! STOP MAKIN THE TRUCK MOVE!" He screamed as the girls got to him.

"Oh shit babe hold on a sec ok?" Gilda said as she looked at Applejack. " Ok I want you hold his lower body still as we keep him still up here. Twilight. Twilight? Twilight look at me!" Gilda yelled getting the girls attention.

"I need you to pull those spikes out of him so we can get him unpinned ok? You need to pull fast ok so we can stop the bleeding ok. Pull the one out of his hand first ok?" Gilda said to the pale girl as she nodded and used her magic to grab the spike and yanked it out.

"AHHHHH FUCKING SHIT! (pant pant) OH GOD THAT FUCKING HURT! Ok Sparks ugh one more ok?" He said as he was panting hard and going pale.

"No no no! I cant do this I dont want to hurt you anymore!" Twilight yelled as she looked at her friend who was in so much pain.

"Please Sparks ah know it looks bad but dont worry once this is out itll be all over ok? Just take it out fast and it'll be over ok?" He said as his vision started to go blury looking at his panicing friend.

"No please dont make me do this Chris I dont want to hurt you anymore." She said as she saw his head slump as Gilda checked his pulse.

"SHIT! It must've nicked the artery! Sparkle you need to take the spike out now or he will die." She said as Twilights eyes widened before she grasped the spike and yanked as blood spurted out and on her and the others that was close by.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed before passing out again as Applejack caught him as he fell into the truck.

" Ah got him! Help me pull him out!" She yelled as Gilda and Mai jumped off the top and pulled him out of the truck as they ripped off his snow gear and took off his blood soaked comback vest and then his combat shirt, as Mai ran over to his side.

"Ok back up Im gonna heal this wound." She said as tears started to come to her face as she was having flashbacks of all the times she saw him like this, the worst one being the African deal.

As Mai was working on Chris Twilight was still on the top of the truck as she looked at her hands that were covered in blood. Chris' blood. She started to breath heavy and go into to shock before she heard her name and looked and saw Gilda.

"Sparkle look at me! You did a good job ok? You did great you just saved his life. Come on lets get that blood off you ok." She said as she nodded and climbed off the top of the truck with Gilda's help as she got a bottle of water and helped Twilight clean the blood off her hands and her face. Twilight never stopped looking at Chris as Mai worked on his with her demon magic. She saw one of the spike on the ground and saw the it wasnt just a pointed spike with smooth side no, it had barbs and small spikes in it that would cause more damage when pulled out.

Twilight felt sick as she ran around the back of the SUV and threw up as Applejack soon joined her while Gilda came over and rubbed the twos backs and held their hair back.

"You guys did great. Thanks to you Chris is gonna be ok." She said as she looked at Mai who gave a nod but still had a frown on her face as she motioned for Gilda to come to her.

"Whats up? Is he gonna be ok?" Gilda asked as she feared the answer as Mai looked at Gilda with a sad frown.

" He's lost alot of blood. If he dont get a donor now he could still die." She said as Gilda's eyes widened.

"Well Ill give him some of mine no problem." She said as Mai shook her head.

"He can only take the same blood type as him and your A+ he's O+ only someone with his blood can save him." She said as Applejack and Twilight came up to them.

"Ahm O+ he can have some of mah blood." She said as she looked at Chris.

"Im O+ to so Ill be his donor to." Twilight said as Mai nodded.

"Ok lets get him to the outpost. Hurry he needs that blood now." She said as the picked him up gently and put him on a stretcher in the back of the SUV as Mai hooked up Applejack to Chris and jumped into the as the other girls got in as Mai took the wheel and Gilda took the turret that had Chris' blood all over the back part, while Twilight watched over Applejack and Chris as Mai stepped on the gas and roared towards their little outpost they made two days ago.

As they raced down the streets to the outpost, Mai was blaring the horn as she passed by people.

"MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed as she took a sharp curve and roared up the hill and took a right and stepped on the gas.

[DELTA 3 WHATS GOING ON? RESPOND!] Ada radioed in as she watched them on the SAT image.

[THIS IS DELTA 3. DELTA LEAD IS HIT AND HAS LOST A LOT OF BLOOD. WE'RE MOVING TO THE MEDIC STATION NOW TO DO A BLOOD TRANSFUSION] Gilda raidioed back as they arrived at the outpost and jumped out and threw open the back door and pulled him out on the stretcher and ran inside with Applejack still hooked up to him as she ran with him.

[WHAT! DELTA 3 I NEED A SIT-REP RIGHT NOW!] Ada yelled in a panic as Surpirse, Derpy, Dinky and Trixie came into the room.

"Whats going on Ada?" Trixie asked as she saw Surprise's eyes flutter knees shake and wings go limp before she gasped.

"Chris is hurt!" She yelled as she looked at Ada as she screamed into the mic.

[DELTA 3 RESPOND! WHAT HAPPENED WHATS GOING ON!?] Ada yelled as Gilda winced.

[SKYCRAWLER THIS IS DELTA 3 SITUATION AS FOLLOWS. BREAK] Gilda said as she started to recall all that happened from the train station.

(3 hours later)

Mai came out of the medic room and smiled.

[SKYCRAWLER THIS IS DELTA 2, DELTA LEAD IS GOING TO BE FINE. WE HAD A CLOSE CALL BUT HE'S GONNA MAKE IT THANKS TO TWILIGHT AND HER FRIEND APPLEJACK. HE'LL JUST NEED SOME REST IS ALL.] Mai radioed to Ada who let out a sigh thankful that he was ok as she wiped her eyes and looked at the other girls and smiled and gave a thumbs up making them cry tears of joy happy that he was ok.

[ROGER THAT DELTA 2 SKYCRAWLER OUT] Ada said as she leaned back in her chair happy that he was gonna be just fine.

(Next day)

Chris woke up warm and looked around and saw Twilight Gilda Mai and surprisingly Applejack in bed with him as he saw Fluttershy walk in and eep at the situation as he just waved with his good arm and whispered.

"Good mornin Fluttershy." He said as she gave a timid wave back as she came over to his side.

"Good morning Chris how are you feeling?" She asked as he popped his neck.

"A little stiff but nothin to bad." He whispered as she nodded.

"How long have ah been out?"

"Just a day. They where really worried about you. Especialy after they found out that those spikes that hit you were coated with a toxin." She said as his eyes widened.

"Twilight and Applejack donated blood to save your life since you lost alot of it when the spike in your shoulder hit your artery."

"So were is the other elements?" He asked as she frowned.

"They didnt want to stay here except for Pinkie Pie." She said as said mare walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Fluttershy can I talk to Chris in private please?" Pinkie asked as Fluttershy looked at Chris who nodded as she got up.

"Ok, just call me if you need anything Chris ok?" Fluttershy said as she went out the door.

After she left Pinkie looked at Chris and saluted.

"Agent Shadow reporting sir." Being sure not to wake up the girls.

"Calm down Diane what do you have to report?" He asked as she sat down.

"Sir. Celestia has sent a letter to Shinning Armor to kidnap his sister and kill you and your group as well as kick the rest of the company out of Equestria." She said as Chris eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? Hmmm well thats fine and dandy but ah got news for them they cant touch me in the US. Change of plans Diane after this mission all of us are going home. Ah havent even been here for two weeks and ah already have assination mission out on me. Ahll inform the changling queen as well and see if she would like to come with us." Chris said as Pinkie nodded before she gave a sadistic smile.

"So do I have to keep the whole Pinkie face?" She asked as he smiled.

"Keep up the act for now but when its time to leave drop it." He said as she smiled and nodded and got up and left the room.

'So yall wanna play hard ball fine lets play.' Chris thought as he snuggled in with the girls as they sighed.

(Canterlot)

Celestia was walking down the hall when she got the feeling that she just seriously fucked up.

(Crystal castle)

Shinning was talking to the other elements before they all got a shiver down their backs and felt that things were going to go south for all three of them very soon.

**REVIEW NOW! **


	5. Cut the bullshit

Ok sorry its taken so long to update been helpin a friend with marriage problems. Anyway hope you like surpises cause its about to get real. Enjoy

"Takin"

'Thinkin'

**Anger/group yelling/demon**

[radio talk]

(Delta outpost 6 days after run in with Somba)

Chris stood up from the chair he was in after cleaning his the 6 days here with AJ and Fluttershy he had gotten really close to them. Him and AJ would both flirt with each other most of the time when they were doing things around the outpost. Today her and Fluttershy were at the castle talking to Shinning Armor or as Chris calls him the dumbass. Fluttershy and Chris got along great and were getting closer and closer to each other. The only reason he wouldnt make a move on her was because he said he would get her hooked up with Celestia sent a small company of guards to the empire a few days ago and were stationed in and around the castle. He walked over to a window and saw Twilight walking towards the outpost with a smile on her face as she carried a 50 cal sniper rifle over her shoulder dressed in a Ghillie Suit.

Behind her was Mai who had a her AK-74 and she was in a Ghillie Suit as well since she was Twilights spotter. Chris could see them laugh at something, he then saw Gilda come running over the hill as she called out to them making them turn around.

She had on a suit as well since she was providing backup to them incase something popped off. She had a XM-24 with a grenade launcher attached on the bottom. He saw her run up to Twilight and saw her say something, it couldnt be good since she saw Twilights and Mai's ears go down. He narrowed his eyes and saw Gilda hand Twilight a Mag that was full of rounds for her rifle. He sighed as Gilda scolded them before smacking them both upside the head and said a final word to them as they rubbed their head with down cast looks on their faces. He saw Gilda sigh and go back up to them and say some things to them getting them to smile. He grabbed his gear and weapon as he headed for the door since he had a patrol to do. He walked outside as the girls rounded the corner.

"Im tellin you Twilight your one of the best shots Ive seen in a while. I still cant believe you nailed that dime at half a click away!" Mai said excited.

"Well I think its just luck that I got it." Twilight said with a blush on her face.

"Dont be modest magic girl with the strong cross winds over the valley I doubt that even Shatter Star could have hit that size of a target." Gilda said as she smiled at the blushing girl.

They all looked up and saw Chris loading up the SUV making them all look at him curious.

"Um babe?" Gilda said as Chris kept putting gear in the SUV

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha doin big guy?" Mai asked as they walked up to him as he turned to them.

"Ah'm goin out on patrol. Why?" He asked

"Well its just that you just came back from patrol about a hour ago. You ok?" She said as he nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah know that foxy but you girls have been out in the field for the last few hours teaching Sparks the rules of being a sniper. Ahm just lettin yall get a shower and relax a little bit before yall start doin patrols. Remember Sparks you and Mai have a late night tonight keeping guard around the base and patroling the parimater for 6 hours." He said as the two girls groaned.

"Ah know ah know but dont worry once we get back we can spend all day relaxing before our next mission. And yes ah remember mah promise to you Gil so yall dont need to remind me ok." He said with a smile at the girl as she blushed and nodded.

"So yall go and relax for a while plus ah want some time by mahself. Yall girls are startin to rub off on me with your girly ways." He said with a smile as the rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Chris any other guy would kill to be surrounded by hot girls like us all the time." Gilda said as he nodded.

"True but I never said that ah didnt like the attention. Ah just need some time alone to think. Ah got alot on mah mind right now." He said as he walked around the truck and climbed in.

"Ahll be back in a few hours. Hold the fort ladies." He said as he drove away as they waved at him before they looked at each other.

"So what do you girls want to do now?" Twilight asked as the other two girls smiled at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on Twilight lets got to the hot spings they have here, itll be fun." Mai chirped as Gilda nodded.

(Crystal Castal)

Applejack was walking through the castle headed for Delta outpost. She was alone since Fluttershy said she would meet her there. As she walked she saw Rainbow Dash leaned against the wall with her leg propped up on it in front of her. She looked at the mare in front of her and could see her in deep thought.

"Hey Dash, apple for your thoughts?" AJ asked as Rainbow looked up at her.

"Let me ask you something AJ, what do you see in that human?" She asked as AJ's eyebrow raised.

"What brought this on Dash?" She said as Dash walked up to her.

"Well Ive been seeing you with him a lot and the way you look at him. What do you see in him?" She asked with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Well he's a great guy and he cares a lot about his friends." Applejack said with a small smile.

"BUT YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM APPLEJACK! You guys barley know each other and all of a sudden you got feelings for him. What about us what about your friends?! What about me?" Dash said as tears started to go down her face.

"Dash you called it off months ago. You said that we should just stay friends and said that you didnt want anyone to judge us for being together." Applejack said as Dash got closer.

"I know I did and it was stupid to do that to you, to us. Please AJ just give me another chance I promise you wont regret it."Dash said as she got in front of Applejack and wrapped her arms around her as she trailed kisses up her neck towards her ear as Applejack moaned.

"A, ah dont know Rain how can ah be (mmmm) sure that you wont leave me again?" Applejack asked as Rainbow got to her ear.

"Because I need you AJ, I love you and I want you back." Dash said as she nibbled on Applejacks ear getting a gasp out of her.

"Besides you need to stay with us, your real friends not some human you dont even know. Think about it AJ that guy has two girls after him who knows he could have more, and you know Twilight likes him by the way she is with him. Could you share him AJ? Could you let him fuck some other girl, like Twilight if you were to get married?" She asked as Applejack narrowed her eyes as she pictured catching him with Twilight after their wedding.

"No ah would want him all to mahself." She said as Dash gave a love bite to her neck make her gasp while walking her to the wall next to a door as she pinned her to it.

"Exactly I would never do that to you AJ you would never have to worry about me betraying you Applejack. I want only you." She said with a smile.

'Ill have you back in no time at all. Just a little honey dipped words here and there and your all mine. Ill make sure Im the only thing you ever think about AJ.' Dash thought as she pulled back and looked at Applejack who had hooded eyes.

"Give me another chance Applejack." She said as she pulled her into a kiss making the orange mare moan as she let her hands roam Dashes body. As they came back for air Applejack smiled at Rainbow.

"Ok sugarcube ahll give yall another chance." She said as she was pulled into another deep kiss.

"Thank you AJ you wont regret it. Come on lets _talk_ in here for awhile." Dash said with a sly smile as Applejack blushed.

"Ok sugarcube." She said as Dash pulled her into the room and closed and locked the door. A few minutes later you could hear moaning from the room.

In a corner a pink mare stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Delta outpost to tell of what she discovered.

(Delta outpost)

Fluttershy walked into the outpost and smiled as she went to see if the girls or Chris was here, she was in a sleeveless yellow shirt that showed her belly and had on loose blue jeans. As she walked through the outpost she saw a note that told her everyone was away. She saw that Chris was away on patol and the girls were at the hot sighed as she put the note down and just walked around the base. She walked into Mai's room and saw that it was a little messy she could see a cot in the center of the room with a small dest for cleaning her weapons on the right. She smiled and shook her head at her new friend before she saw a picture of Chris and Mai together from what it looked like in front of a large building. They had their arms around each other and looked really happy she flipped the photo over and saw writing on the back.

_'Chris out of hospital 2011'_

She frowned a little since she didnt know much about her human friend, she put the photo back and headed to Gilda's she went to Gilda's room she saw many rounds from her weapons scattered aound the floor there was just a cot with her travel bags and gear at the foot of the bed and a small desk on the back left by the head of the cot with a small lamp and a picture on it. She walked further into the room and saw it was Gilda and Chris they were in full battle gear with black marks on them from what looked like dirt or soot. They were laughing and Chris had Gilda on his back looking back at her with what looked like a jungle behind them. She turned the picture over and saw writing on the back like on Mai's picture.

_'Me and Chris goofing around after a hard mission. 2011'_

She put the picture back where it was and sighed before she walked out of her room and went to Twilights room.

Inside she saw maps with circles and other drawings on them as well as many books scattered around. She saw Twilights gear by a small desk that had a few books on it most likely from her staying up late to read them. She saw a picture in front of the books and picked it up and smiled. It was Twilight and Chris laughing and smiling at each other while Twilight had a blush on her face. Chris was kneeled over Twilight who was laying down behind a rifle, both had the Blackwatch company hats on and their body armor on. She flipped the photo over and saw writing on the back like the last two.

_'Chris and I at the range having a wonderful time. 2012'_

She put the picture down and walked out of Twilights room and looked at the closed door down the hall that was Chris' room. She walked towards it and opened the door and saw it looked bare besides the cot and a large table by the door as well as his gear. Fluttershy walked into the room and saw the same pictures like in the others room but he also had others as well. She picked one up and saw two mares, one she recognized as Derpy the other she didnt know. Chris was in between the two in what looked like a winners circle behind them was a big sign that said X Games and a black car. Chris had on sun glasses and was laughing as the two mares poured some kind of bottled drink on him as they both laughed. She turned it over and saw writting like all the others.

'_X-Games Asia 2009, 1st place in Rally sport. Surprise and Derpy_ _celebrating pouring wine on me in the winners circle.'_

She didnt know what the X-Games were but she was happy her friends were happy. She picked up another one and saw a Naga and Chris with a happy look on their faces. It looked like they were on a date since the Naga had on a very nice black dress and Chris was in a suit, behind them was a large building and she could see a lot of people of all races going to it. She flipped the picture over and read the writing on it.

_' Me and Ada out on the night in Germany after making a big business deal.2010'_

Fluttershy put the picture down and picked up the next one making her smile. She saw Chris and a small filly and Derpy who had a blush on her face. Chris had the filly in his arms and she was sound asleep from the looks of it. He was looking at the filly with nothing but love in his eyes and she could even see a small blush on his face. She flipped the picture over and the writing looked like it was done by a child.

'_Me, Daddy and Mommy at the park. 2009'_

She smiled at that and put the picture down and picked up another picture. She gasped a little as she saw that it was Chris and Twilight younger. Twilight was in blue jeans and a heavy jacket, while Chris was in a light jacket and blue jeans. They were in someones home, she could see a tree that they were in front of and there were presents all around them. Twilight had a shocked expression on her face and was looking at something in a long red box. She flipped it over and saw there was no writing on it she looked by where the picture was and saw the same red box.

"You know Fluttershy some people might think its rude to snoop through other peoples things." A voice said making her whip around and saw Chris leaning against the door frame with a small smile.

"Im sorry Chri didnt mean to go through your things its just that I was curious about you guys and and oooooh. Im sorry." She said as she looked down on the verge of tears before she felt him pull her head up by her chin and smiled at her making her blush at the contact and how close they were to each other.

"Its fine pottasium. Ahm not mad at all ahm just sorry that you went through Mai's things." He said as she giggled.

"Thats not nice Chris to talk about her like that." She said with a small smile as she looked back at the picture in her hand and then back to him.

"Chris? Where are you and Twilight in this picture?" She said as she held it up for him to see.

"Oh that was at mah house when ah lived in Canterlot. It was Christmas in 2007 a few months before graduation from high school." He said as he gave her back the photo as she looked at it again and smiled and set the picture down. She looked at the box again and picked it up.

"Chris? Is this the present you gave Twilight in the picture?" She asked as she saw him take off his armor and set his weapons down then looked back at her before looking at the box and frowned.

"Yea thats the very one ah gave her for Christmas 5 years ago." He said as she opened it and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful necklace that was the same shade of purple as Twilights coat. It was carved out of crystals and made into the shape of Twilights Cutie mark.

"But why do you have it then if it was a gift to her on Christmas?" She asked as he looked over at her.

"She gave it back to me a day later. She said that she didnt want that peice of garbage and to not try to show her boyfriend up. After that day ah hardly ever talked to her again and would avoid as much as ah could. That necklace ah had made for her to show her how much she ment to me, it cost me over a years worth of savings and helpping out from my parents and she pretty much threw it back in my face. Ahm sure it had something to do with her boyfriend at the time since he was a control freak and controled everything she did. So when ah gave her that he probably made her give it back to me cause he was scared that ah was trying to make a move on her. Heh, two weeks later she cought him cheating on her." He said as he layed down on the bed.

"Tell you the truth Flutters even if he made her do it ah dont care, ah told her all those years ago before she started dating him that he was bad news but she just told me ah was jealous. Heh ah would be lying if ah told you ah wasnt since ah had a small crush on her at the time. Now ah find myself with her as my employee and am trying to protect her from harm. Hmm ah guess its a small world after all huh?" He said as he looked at Fluttershy who was crying. He smiled and got up and walked over to the timid mare.

"Hey hey its ok Flutters Ah forgave Sparks pretty much the next day but ah never forgot. Theres nothing to cry about Flutters." He said as he rubbed the sobbing girls back.

"But how did you forgive her so easily. I dont know if I could do it." She said as she started to hiccup.

"Oh come on Flutters ah know that you would've forgave her. Yall just dont know how to hate. Its just not into you to do it." He said as he looked down at her.

" Besides ah didnt forgive her easily Shy, it took alot of will power to forgive her. We were still friends but things just werent the same after it and we just drifted apart. At graduation we barely ever talked and after ah left to go home ah didnt even look back since ah came for what ah needed a education, ah didnt have any other friends that ah can remember that was important. When ah got back home ah joined the military, and then after ah was done with active duty ah went reserves but I started to do things ahm not to proud of till I made Blackwatch. Everything else is history. Hell ah doubt that Sparks even remembers that necklace, I dont care either way. Ah know now it was just high school drama so ahm over it." He said as he took the box away from Fluttershy and put it back on the table next to the picture as he looked back at her.

"Um but what if she likes you now Chris will you ignore her?" Fluttershy asked as he just smiled.

"Please ah doubt that Sparks likes me in any kind of romantic way. She told me that herself at mah welcome home party back home. She said that we were just friends thats it sooo yea. Besides ahm sure that she likes some other guy or will find that special someone in time." He said as he grabbed his handgun and smiled at her. "Well Flutters ahm gonna go out for a bit of shooting want to come?" He asked as she looked around before smiling at him and nodding her head.

"Ok ummm what do I need?" She asked as he handed her a vest and Blackwatch cap and ear plugs.

"Here take these ahm gonna be practisin mah sniper skills they done got rusty since ah havent shot in a while. Want to help me with that?" He asked as he put on his vest and heard a squeak and truned to see Fluttershy having a hard time getting her vest on. He walked over to her and pulled hair long her out from under the vest then reached around her to open up the chest a little bit for her to breath a since she was kinda big in the chest area. As he was pulling his hand back his hand brushed her nipple making her gasp and let out a little moan. She looked over and saw that Chris didnt seem to notice her sounds as he finished getting her set up.

"Ok Flutters your all set. Here take these and then we can load up the ammo into the SUV. Ok?" He said as he handed her some binoculars and a range finder that showed wind speed and direction as she nodded with a small blush.

"Ok Ill go set these in the truck ok." She said in a soft voice as she picked up a ammo can and headed to the SUV.

(Some time later)

"Whewwww that was the last of them that we're takin with us." He said as he looked over at Fluttershy and blushed a little at the sweat that was running down her stomach since she took off her vest and put it in the front seat. He turned away and started to breath to calm down. He looked back at her and saw that she was very close to his face making him jump a little.

"Umm Chris are you ok? Your face is really red your not getting sick are you?" She said with consern before she gently grabbed his head and put her forhead to his to check his tempature.

"Well your a little warm you sure you want to do this today Chris I dont want you to get sick." She said with worry as he smiled at her.

'Gonna get her to hook up with Big Mac, not gonna try to take her ohh man but just look at how cute she is..NO NO ah promised AJ ah would try to hook those two up. *Groan* Mac better thank me for this or ahm so gonna kidnap her and bring her home with me." He thought.

"Ahm fine Flutters but thanks for the consern. Now come on let get on with the training." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She said as he had to surpress a groan.

' Yep better be VERY thankful if ah can hook them up.' He thought as they got in the SUV and drove to the valley that they had been using as a range.

As the two pulled away they missed Pinkie and the other girls come around the corner with a look of happiness, well except for Twilight who had a huge blush on her face since her friends took the time in the bath to ask her questions about Chris and what she would do to him. As they turned the corner they saw Chris and Fluttershy drive away as Pinkie tried to catch them before she cursed and walked back to them with a sigh.

"You ok Diane?" Mai asked as the mare turned back to them with a frown on her face.

"No Im not I had something important to tell Chris. I guess Ill wait till he comes back." She said as she walked into the outpost.

The other girls looked at each other and walked in after the mare to see what was wrong with her.

(Wasteland outside Equestria)

Nikoli sat in a chamber next to Chen who was showing the escape routes if things got bad. They had met with the Royal guard two days ago and things quickly started to get out of control. Plus with Queen Chrysalis still injured from the attempt on Equestria, progress had been slow but not a single Changling had been taken by the guard. He still remembered meeting for the first and last time the captain of the guard force.

(Flashback)

"Come on comrades we need to get this area secured before the guard shows up. We only got a few more things to do comrades." He said as he directed the light armor they had to set up to support the infantry. As he was giving out orders and helping where he could he turned hearing a loud horn in the distance and saw all kinds of different colored armored soldiers marching towards them.

"TAKE YOUR POSITIONS COMRADES! THE ENEMY IS HERE! REMEMBER NO ONE FIRES USLESS FIRED ON! GET THOSE TANKS IN POSTION!" He yelled as he picked up the radio.

[THIS IS COMMAND ALL ARTILLARY UNITS BE PREPARED TO FIRE ON PRE TARGETED AREAS. WE HAVE SIGHTED THE ENEMY WHO IS ADVANCING ON OUR POSITION. DONT FIRE UNLESS I CALL FOR YOU] He said as he got a roger from the unit. As he watched the guard unit stop and saw three of the soldiers coming towards them carrying a white flag. As they got to them Nikoli looked at the three in their golden armor and armed with swords and pikes.

"I am Captain Shield Breaker you are interfearing with a royal military operation. Leave the area at once." He said with a smile before Nikoli pretty much wiped it off his face.

"No. I cant do that, my company has been contracted to wipe out the changling hive here and are now done. This land is now property of Blackwatch so leave. Now go I have lots of work to do and dont have time with you or your little wannabe soldiers. This is your only warning." He said with his heavy accent and a straight face.

The good captain was furious how dare this commoner tell him to leave this area that his princess told him to take for the glory of Equestria.

"How dare you tell me what to do you cur I will remove your head for- BLAM BLAM BLAM" He was cut off as he drew his sword with a shot to the face as well as his the other two stallions that were with him. Nikoli smiled and spit on the corpse of the captain.

"Stupid cowboy should know never draw a weapon on a Russian." He said before kicking dirt on the body as a final insult.

He then turned and walked back to the trench and grabbed a megaphone.

{YOU ARE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY. ALL EQUESTRIAN FORCES ARE REQUIRED TO VACATE THE AREA OR LETHAL FORCE WILL BE USED. YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO TURN AROUND AND RETURN TO YOUR HOME.} He said as he heard a horn before he heard the battle cry of the soldiers as they charged. Nikoli saw that it wasnt the whole force and grabbed the radio and got a sadistic smile on his face.

[BRING THE RAIN] Was all he said as he heard the distant thunder of the big guns. He saw the pretty good sized force of the guard come within 500 meters before the first round of the heavy guns tore into the ranks of ground forces before all he could see was the huge blasts made from the shells. He could see the first wave totally destroyed by the heavy shells. He called the barrage to stop after a good 20 minutes and watched as the last of the shells impacted into the area before he grabbed a pair of binos and looked through them and saw the horror on the forces that watched as their comrades were slaughtered in front of them. He could see the fear in their eyes.

Nikoli looked at them with a cruel smile as he called additional support.

[SKYCRAWLER THIS IS ABLE COMMAND. TELL THE SKYSHARKS TO LIGHT UP THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE FORREST. ENEMY IN THE BUSHES.]

[ROGER THAT ABLE. SKYSHARKS ARE IN FLIGHT]

[THIS IS SKYSHARK WE'RE BURNING THEM OUT NOW HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW]

Nilkoli smiled as he heard the jets scream over him wipping the wind up as he stood in front of the trench still near the dead bodys. He watched as the YF-22 Raptors dropped napalm on the guards on the right formation roasting them alive. He had a big smile on his face as he called on the radio one more time.

[MORTAR TEAMS IT SEEMS THEY DONT UNDERSTAND HOW TO SOUND A RETREAT! SHOW THEM HOW WITH SOME WILLIE PETE, HIT THEIR LEFT FLANK COMRADES]

[ROGER COMMAND MORTAR TEAM GOING INTO ACTION.]

He looked behind him and saw the 5 mortar teams with 120mm mortars call out range and elevation before they thundered to life as they sent death towards the Royal Guard.

He looked through binos again and could see the white phospherous do its job as white clouds of death exploded over the left formation burning everything it touched and melted their armor to them as they screamed in pain. Finaly he heard the sound of the horn to retreat. He smiled, he met with the enemy and utterly slaughtered them.

[ALL FORCES STAND DOWN I DONT THINK THOSE DOGS WILL BE BACK ANYTIME SOON. LETS GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE AND TO THE EMPIRE]

He put the radio up and turned around and saw the Changling Queen behind the line with a look of horror on her face as she looked at the destruction and brutal slaughter of Equestria's best.

Chrysalis was sooo glad she had hired these people to protect her home as she walked up to the large stallion.

"Thank you sir you've beaten back the enemy but the matter of a home is still up in the air. What are your plans for that?" She asked as he smiled.

"Dont worry my boss has the perfect place for you in mind. We're going to the Crystal Empire." He said as her eyes went wide.

"So the rumors are true the empire is back. But where do we come in?" She asked as they walked back towards the hive as Nikoli smiled.

"Now were would the fun be in telling?" He said as she grumbled and walked ahead of him to get her people prepared.

Nikoli looked back to where the rest of the Royal Guard was retreating before he got a dark smile.

[SPOOKY. I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS TO REPORT BACK TO EQUESTRIA]

[ROGER THAT COMMAND CLEANING HOUSE]

He smiled as he heard the C-130 gunship rain death on the retreating forces before he radioed to a company of soldiers.

[CHARLIE COMPANY MAKE SURE THAT THERE ARE NO SURVIVORS. IF THERE IS NO ONE ALIVE THEY WILL KNOW NOT TO SEND MORE.]

[ROGER MOVING OUT SIR]

'Such a nice day for a battle' He thought as he walked into the hive to help with getting the changlings to their new home.

(End Flashback)

Nikoli sighed as he looked back at the progress and sighed again as he wondered what Chris and his other friends were doing as Chen came up and grabbed his arm and pulled them out to where the exit of the caves were and saw a large formation of Blackwatch trucks and a smiling black female wolf with a custom M-4 and two swords on the back of her combat armor.

"Hello Nikoli the boss sent you a little present to help with the evac of these guys go faster. So mount up and lets roll, we got a show to see at the empire." She said as she frowned at Chen.

"Hello Lika I didnt know Chris sent you here. Do you have any news on him and the others?" He asked as the now named Lika looked at him and frowned.

"Yeah it looks like we are going back home once this misson is over with. Celestia has ordered us to be kicked out of Equestira and for Chris and the others to be killed and Twilight captured. He was also wounded fighting a demon unicorn king named Somba." She said as Nikoli and Chen frowned.

"Is he ok?" Chen asked as Lika snapped her head at her.

"And who are you?" Lika asked with a growl.

"Im Nikoli's contact and coordinator for the evac of my people." Chen said with a glare at the wolf girl who was growling at her.

"ENOUGH! Lika is Chris ok?" He said as he glared at both of them making them shrink back.

"Yeah he's ok now but Mai had to use her demon magic to heal his physical wounds but he needed a blood transfer which came in a the form of Twilight and one of her old friends." She said he nodded and smiled glad his friend was ok.

" Ok lets get these people mounted up and moving out." He said as the two girls nodded at him and then glared at each other. He could have sworn that he saw a lightning bolt shoot between them.

(Firing range in Crystal Empire)

Chris was beside Fluttershy who was behind the 50cal on the SUV as he was giving her pointers. It took some convincing but he got her to fire a couple of rounds from the Barret 50 cal rifle he was using to train with. After her first shot she wanted to try something more fast paced in a firing rate, so he let her have a go at the 50cal machine gun on the truck and she instantly fell in love with it.

"Ok Flutters ah think its time we head back its gettin dark and ah dont want to use up all of our ammo for the 50 in case we need it." He said with a smile as she blushed.

"Oh sorry I was just having so much fun with it." She said as she climbed down from the turret and jumped down as he caught her before he lost his balance and fell back while he pulled her close to him to cushion the fall as he landed with a thud.

"OH! Chris are you ok?" Fluttershy said as she looked up from his chest and saw him grin at her.

"Ah'm fine Flutters, but are yall ok?" He said before he looked at her forhead and saw a bit of blood, most likely from her head scraping on his vest. He gently moved her hair out of the way and licked his thumb and wiped the blood off before sat up with a red faced girl in his lap while he went through his med kit and pulled out a band aid for her and put it on after putting some disinfectant on it.

"There you go Shy, sorry if I grossed you out a little wiping the blood off with mah spit. But yall are all patched up." He said as she giggled as he got up before helping her up.

"Its ok Chris. Thanks for taking care of me, usually its me taking care of others or my animals." She said as he frowned a the downcasted look on her face.

"Say Shy didnt ah owe yall a song before ah left to come here?" He asked as she blushed and nodded.

"Well ah actually left mah guitar in the truck do you want to hear a song?" He asked as she beamed at him.

"OH YES PLEASE!" She said as he smiled at her and nodded then went to get his stuff. As he left Fluttershy smiled at how much fun she had with her friend today. He tought her how to shoot and showed her how to calculate the wind speed to a bullet as well as the drop of the round and how high he would need to shoot in order to hit the target. She enjoyed her time with him and was really interested if he had any openings in his busines for a animal lover. She saw him coming back with the guitar and smiled the only thing that could possibly make this better is if they had some tea.

As he came back he had a thermos with him and two cups. He sat down in front of her and handed her a cup as he poured her a cup full before he filled his up.

"Thats mah own personal tea. Its jasmine tea mixed with green tea." He said as she squealed and took a sip before she smiled.

"Oh my this is really good. I was just thinking that to make this day that much better was if we had some tea before you played." She said as he nodded with a smile.

"Yall got that right ah cant wait to try more of your great tea." He said as she blushed before she started to think.

"Um Chris?"

"Yeah Shy."

"Um well I know that Twilight is a emplyee of yours."

"Yes."

"Oh well I was wondering if well that is if you dont mind um could I um join your company?" She asked timidly as he looked at in surprise.

"What brought this on Fluttershy? Ah thought that you would want to stay here with your other friends." He said as she shook her head.

"No. I dont know who those ponies are anymore. Rainbow was never like this in high school and Rarity was always a bit snooty but she was never this bad. Pinkie I never really got to know on a very personal level since she is very umm happy. I just want a fresh start somewhere and I think its with you and the other girls that I met here." She said as she looked at him as he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well Fluttershy ah dont mind you coming with us. Ahm sure that our animal care centers and nature habitats have a spot for you as a director somewhere. If you want ah can have yall in one of the local centers near where ah live since one of our directors are about to retire and ah need someone to replace her so ah could have you train under her till she thinks yall are ready-OOOF!" Just as he finished talking he was tackled by the mare.

"Oh think you so much Chris I dont know how to repay you." She said as she started to cry in happiness as he rubbed her back with a smile on his face.

"Hey yall dont have to repay me Flutters, just to see yall this happy is enough for me and maybe a few years working for me and staying my friend if you really want to repay me." He said as she looked at him with a smile and nodded as he wiped the tears off her face making her blush.

"Ok Chris I think I can do that." She said as he smiled and blushed a little at how close they were and their faced kept getting closer as Fluttershy's eyes got hooded and he smiled as he pulled her into a sweet gental kiss making her eep as his hands roamed her body while hers did the same with him. He took off her body armor and removed his own before he smiled at her again as her face lit up in a blush.

"Im sorry Chris I dont know what came over me." She said as she looked away fearing his reaction. She was surprised as he gently cupped her face and turned her to look at him as he smiled at her.

" You shouldnt be sorry Fluttershy I know ahm not. But ah just have to ask dont you want to be with Big Macintosh?" He said as she smiled and shook her head.

"No I dont think I ever did. I know most the mares want him for his body but I just see him as a friend since I took your advice and asked Applejack about him. But when I went to talk to him the teacher was talking to him asking him to be her special somepony. So Im perfectly fine with being friends, I think it wouldnt have worked out anyway with how shy we both are." She said as he nodded and smiled and leaned in and gave her a gental kiss and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She was surprised at the bold move at first before she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

As they pulled back she smiled up at him as he sat down and she sat down in between his legs as he grabbed his guitar and she got the tea. He strummed the strings a couple of times and smiled as he looked down at the mare that some how got in his heart so easily

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

As the song ended Fluttershy had a happy smile on her face as she reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. As the kiss ended she sighed and leaned back against him as he layed his head on her head.

"Chris are we dating now?" She asked as he chuckled a little bit before as he looked down at her.

"Ah thinks so Flutters. Unless you dont want to that is." He said as she shook her head.

"No this feels nice. I guess this is what its like to have a special person in your life." She said as he looked at her.

"What does it feel like?"

"Umm I guess the best way for me to say it is warm and safe. Content I guess is what I feel." She as she leaned back into him.

"So you dont mind the other girls in mah life?" He asked as she smiled.

"No I dont besides Chris I think it adds ummm a bit of excitment to the relationship dont you think?" She said as she looked up at him and kissed the underside of his chin getting a smile from him. All Chris could do is smile as he thought how much Mac missed out on and now that he had her he wasnt gonna let her go anytime soon.

'Oh well his loss my gain.' He thought as he nuzzled her soft her and nibbled on one of her ear getting a squeak out of her.

"Ah guess it does dont it?" He said as they snuggled up to each other. As they got comfortable they heard Somba gumble at them making them sigh.

"Well your just a mood killer aint you?" He said as he got up pulling Fluttershy with him as they finished the tea and grabbed their gear before putting it into the SUV. Fluttershy climbed into the passenger seat as Chris got in and looked around as they cleaned up the area.

"Thats everything right Shy?" He said as she looked around with him and nodded.

"Yes I think so Chris. Um if you dont mind um can I drive till with get back in town?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Sure ahll show yall how ok?" He said as she nodded with a smile while they got out and switched.

(Sometime Later at Delta Outpost)

Twilight sat outside the outpost as she out and saw the headlights of the SUV. She smiled as she saw Chris step out of the truck and then Flutters before she frowned at the news he was about to hear. As the duo grabbed their gear she saw how close Fluttershy was to Chris and how she would smile up at him. As they passed they both looked at her.

"Sparks you ok?" He asked as she got up and sighed.

"Come inside Chris Pinkie has some news for us. It about AJ." She said as his eyes narrowed as they walked inside while and put their gear at the foot of Chris' bed before they followed Twilight into the med room where the other girls were as they all looked up at him with grim faces.

"Ok guys whats going on with AJ? Is she ok?" He asked as Mai and Gilda Growled.

"Oh yeah she's just peachy." Mai said as she gripped the table leaving claw marks in the wood.

"Then whats going on?" He asked as Diane sighed.

"Chris it seems that AJ went back to the other elements and has even agreed to help them get Twilight back." She said as he stood there shocked for a second before looking down and sighed.

"You know what? **AH DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!**" He yelled as he snapped his head over to Twilight.

"Ok you know what ahm tired of this bull shit. Twilight ah want you, Mai and Gilda to find that stupid cystal heart that the Dumbass and those other usless bitches have been searching know that you been in the library here so find it and bring it to me here. Do whatever you need to, to get it. Now Diane the game is over your done. Suit up and help these three find that damn rock. Flutters ah want you to stay here and wait for them to come back. Mai, Gil ah want yall to protect Twi as you look for that shit ok. Diane you work better on your own find that rock and meet back up with Twi and the others, dont let anything get in yalls way. Cadences spell is a day from failing and then Somba is gonna wreck this place. Ah think that damn rock is the key to takin him out and gettin us a ticket home. So right now this is black ops misson I want yall to start on this right now." He said as the girls nodded. They were just as tired as he was of all the bullshit.

"What are you going to do babe?" Gilda asked as he opened the door and grabbed his 45, M-249, combat knife, SAW and his RPG.

Ahm gonna go blow something up." He said as he slammed the door shut making them flinch before they heard they SUV roar to life and speed away. They all looked at each other and frowned then nodded at they got ready for a night ops. Gilda got dressed in a all black skin tight sneaking suit with a half black face mask and a short sword and silenced .40 pistol and MP-5 smg

Twilight grabbed a combat knife and her M-14 and put a silencer on it and grabbed a 45 pistol as well after she was dressed in a black skin tight sneaking suit, she put a black head band on to keep her hair out of her eyes and put her hair in ponytail.

Mai was in a black sneaking suit as well and a black half face mask with a silenced 40 pistol and custom M-4 assult rifle. She grabbed a few C-4 charges and breach charges and put them in a backpack. She had on the back of her waist a short sword.

Diane had on a black sneaking suit and a black half face mask and a black hood over her hair. She had a katana on her back as well as a short sword on the back of her waist. She had a silent 9mm pistol and H&K .45 SMG.

"Ok guys lets get this shit done so we can go home ok?" Diane said as the other girls nodded and went out the door and disappeared into the night headed for the Crystal Castle.

(Crystal Castle)

Two guards were patroling outside the enterance to the castle with strict orders that if Twilight came in unprotected to grab her up and keep her secure, otherwise Shinning Armor said to not let anyone in and lethal force was giving. As the two guards were passing by two other patroling guards and became parralell with each other they never knew what happened as all four of them dropped dead to the ground. 600 meters away Twilight was behind the smoking barrel of her M-14 with a smile on her face. (Now you may wonder way Twilight isnt freaking out over the kill? Well ever since the gurad unit came she's had to kill four stallions that were trying to get a early promotion.)

"Hmph that was to easy. Ok Pinks your turn." Twilight said through the throut mike.

A all black wearing mare came silently running towards the front door before she stopped at the wall beside it and pulled her mask and hood down and smiled as she as she knocked on the door and waited as it opened wide and four stallions were in front of her with stern looks on their faces as they sighed.

"Look Pie you cant keep coming in so late or-hughhh!" He never got to finish as a sword from the pink mare was thrust into his heart while the other three stallions were taken down with head shots. The one that Diane stabbed looked up in disbelief as he felt the darkness start to come to him.

"Why?"

"Orders thats why." She said as she pulled the blade out of him before swinging it slicing off his head as Mai and Gilda came up behind her.

"Nice cut Diane but let me get rid of the bodies like I did with the others that Twilight took out." She said as she used her demon magic to turn the bodies to ash as Twilight came up to them.

"Ok guys follow me I know the quickest way to the library. Diane I guess this is were we part ways." She said as the pink mare put her hood and mask back on and nodded.

"Got it Ill meet you guys in the throne room in 30 minutes ok?" She asked as they nodded and took off in defferent directions.

"Be careful Diane see you in a bit." Mai said as she took off after her team.

(With Twilight's team)

As they went down the hallway they stopped as two guards passed them heading towards the front area just so they ambushed them going for the killing strikes taking them down quick and quiet before they hid the bodies to save time. As they got closer to the library they saw more and more guards. They took out as many of the guards as they could as they went so when it came time for the end game they wouldnt have so many to handle at once.

They made it to the library that was being guarded by four stallions. Twilight lined up a shot and pulled the trigger and was satisfied as all four of them dropped at once. They quickly moved in and grabbed the bodies and pulled them into the library as Mai and Gilda grabbed two and Twilight used her magic to pull in the other two. As they closed and locked the door they turned and went right to work as Twilight went to the area where she last read the book.

(With Diane)

Five stallions watched in fear with their swords draw as they watched the assassin, this monster move towards them with her sword drawn and coated in blood. Behind her was a hallway full of bodies of their fellow guardsmen.

"W what are you?" A shaking young guardsmen said while she just smiled very intimidating at them but never said anything before she disappeared. The group of guardsmen watched in horror again as their comrades were taken down with ease.

Diane moved fast as she appeared in front of the first guard and saw the horror in his eyes as before he went to swipe at her only for her to sweep his feet out from under him before she swung her katana cleaving the stallion in half as the others charged her with swords drawn. She smiled as she flipped her sword in a reverse grip and grabbed her short sword and waited for them to get to her before she struck. The first to reach her did a downward swing but it was blocked by her sword. She flowed around him as she dodged a swipe from another as she sliced open his chest with her short sword before finishing with the one she blocked as she twisted around him and drove her short sword into his temple. She turned and dodged a thrust to her face and ducked a swipe from the last one, while she was down she swept the one that tried to impale her face legs out from under him but before she could finish him she had to move out of the way of a downward swing ment to cut her in half. She round house kicked him as she stood and he smashed into the wall while his friend was getting up. She moved fast while he was sitting up, she sheathed her short sword and held her katana with two hands down by her side. She sprinded towards him as he turned only to see and feel the blade cut through from the bottom of his lower right ribs up to his left shoulder. Diane didnt even bother to look at the kill as she heard the battle cry of the young stallion from before as he ran at her. As he got to her he tried to take her head off in one swing, but she simply ducked under the swing getting in his guard before she pulled her short sword again and rammed it through the bottom of his jaw out the top of his pulled the weapon out and cleaned off her blades on the stallions coated armor and let the body fall as she turned and walked away with a calm expression like she never noticed the 47 dead bodies she left in her wake. She sighed as she radioed to Twilight and the others.

[THIS IS SHADOW SECOND AND THIRD FLOOR ARE CLEAR. THEY STILL HAVENT SOUNDED THE ALARM. THESE GUYS ARE AMATURS WITH NO TRAINING AT ALL IT SEEMS. IM FIXING TO BE IN THE THRONE ROOM SO ILL BE WAITING.]

[ROGER DIANE WE GOT WHAT WE NEED AND ARE HEADED THAT WAY OUT]

Diane smiled as she turned the corner and saw another platoon of stallions in her way. She sighed as she pulled out short sword before disappearing and started to slaughter the guardsmen much like the last platoon her met.

(With Twilight's team)

Twilight and her team rounded the corner of the hallway only to see the carnage that Diane left. Blood and body parts were everywhere and it took everything they had not to puke. In the middle of it all was Diane who had her back to a guardsman that was on his knees. They saw her pull her sword out of his skull and the body fall as she flicked the blood off her katana and short sword. She turned with a borded expression on her face before she smiled when she saw it was her friends. She sheathed her swords and walked to them as they smiled at her. Twilight had gotten used to this new Pinkie who was serious and all business on the job but was just a regular person on her off time. As she got to them they nodded and stacked up on her door to the throne room. Mai used a snake came and saw that it seemed like the room was cleared so she switched to thermal and saw that it was indeed clear. Mai pulled the camera up and put it in her backpack and gave a thumbs up to them before she looked at the bodies around her and sighed and glared at Diane who gave her a shrug.

"What? They were in my way and Chris said not to let anything stop us." She said as Mai rolled her eyes as she used her magic to clear the hallway of the bodies and turned to Diane who smiled sheepishly and pointed down the other hallway making Mai groan as she walked down and saw the other bodies and cleared them before she glared at the mare who just smiled as she rejoined them as they went inside and cleared the room. Twilight smiled as she saw the thrown and smiled as she channeled hate into her horn with ease and fired a ray into a crystal above the thrown. It triggered it jto release the spell on the secret staircase that went far down into the floor. As they all sighed and headed down into the hole.

(After a long while)

"Ugh FINALLY! Can we get on with this and go home?" Gilda grumbled as she floated in the middle of the spiraling staircase as they others grumbled in agreement.

"Hope that its behind that door. Go ahead Twi use your magic to open it." Mai said as she was guarding the rear while Diane stood to the side with Gilda as they watched Twilight who fired a beam into the crystal above the door.

(Vision)

Twilight opened her eyes and saw that she was in Chris' house. It was kind of empty so she looked around a bit wondering how she got here.

'Hmmm how the hell did I get back to Chris' place? I wonder were he is?" She walked to his bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed. His bags were packed as he was leaned over with his hands covering his face.

"Um Chris you ok? How did we get back home?" She asked as she saw his hands drop from his face and turned to look at her. She gasped as she saw tears streaming down his face as he looked at her with rage.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" **He screamed at her as she fell back in surprise.

"Chris what is it why are you so mad what did I do?" She said as he loomed over her.

"**OH SO YOU DONT REMEMBER THE CRYSTAL MISSION? OR THE GIRLS I LOVED KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU TWILIGHT THAT THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"** He screamed in her face as she started to cry.

"I, I dont understand. How did they die?" She asked as let out a yell of frustration before he picked her up by her shirt.

**"They died because you led them into a trap by Somba. Mai, Gilda, Diane, Fluttershy their all dead because of you. Its not enough that I have to live with my stupid crush from highschool anyway. I bet you dont even remember the gift I got you that you threw in my face after Christmas before I left do you?"** He asked as he sneered down at her as she went wide eyed as the memory hit her and her tears redoubled.

"Im sorry Chris Im sorry PLEASE I I-"

"Save your sorrys for someone who cares Twilight. Not like you ever cared about me anyway just get out of mah house before I loose mah want to grieve in peace." He said as he sat back down on the bed. Twilight couldnt believe what she was hearing. She looked outside in the backyard and sure enough the tombstones of her friends all in a line bedside each other mocking her. She broke down before she started to hear her name being called by Mai as house and Chris started to fade away.

(Vision end)

"TWILIGHT!" Gilda yelled in the girls ear before she shook her head and looked at her friends around her making her start to cry happily as she hugged the surprised Griffon.

"Twi whats the matter?" Mai asked as she looked at Twilight and then the open door.

Twilight turned to see Mai looking at the door as she started to cry. She looked at the girls eyes as saw they were green with red slits instead of her normal blue as she started to talk like there was someone there.

"NO! Chris Im sorry. PLEASE DONT LEAVE!" Mai screamed before Twilight kicked the door closed and Mai's eyes went back to normal. She looked around and realized where she was as she burst into tears as Twilight held her making the others look at them confused as Twilight started to explain.

"Its one of Somba tricks it makes the person who tampers with the door live their worst fear." She said as the they went wide eyed.

"So how do we get past it?"

"Well if dark magic didnt work lets try something else." Twilight said as she fired a regular beam of magic into the crystal making the wall slid open as they all went through it.

(With Chris)

Chris had finally gotten most of the anger out of his system. He had totally destroyed the landscape that they used as a range. He was now resting with his back to the empire on the ground. He pulled out a cigarette that he kept incase he got really stressed and right now was one of those times.

As he lit the cancer stick and took a short drag he grimised at the taste and blew out the smoke before flicking it away.

'Hmm ah guess after all this time ah cant stand the taste of them anymore.' He thought as he heard the sound of clinking coming his way. He turned and sighed as he saw four guardsmen coming his way. He stood and held his weapon at the low ready as they got closer.

"We were sent to see what was going on out here human did you do this?" The lead stallion asked as Chris shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah ah did, had to let out some pent up anger and frustration so ah came out here. You know how it is man. Girl problems." He said as the stallion snorted and went to reach for his arm.

"Your coming with us human we have some questions for you." He said as Chris backed out of his reach.

"Sorry boys but ahm not walking no where with yall since ah know that Shinning has orders to kill me." He said as the stallions eyes went wide before they narrowed.

"Hm I guess there's no reason to be nice then!" The lead stallion said as he drew his sword knocking Chris' gun out of his hand as he quickly drew his combat knife since his sidearm and ammo was over by the truck about 20 yard from him.

"Fine ah still got some frustration to let out come on then!" He said as he blocked a swing from the leader before kicking him into the others as they charged knocking them off balance. As he turned to make a run for his weapons before there was a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. He turned and saw a archer a ways away who was knotching another arrow. He ran to his downed SAW and fired a burst of rounds till into the archer as it clicked empty. He dropped the weapon and made another brake for the truck only to feel somthing slice into his left leg. He fell and looked down and saw a throwing knife in his leg. He tried to crawl the rest of the way before he felt a armored foot on his back stomping down on him. He gave a grunt of pain as he was kicked over, he had to hold in a scream as the knife and arrow dug into him more.

"Well well well looks like we just got our promotion boys. So who wants- BAM BAM BAM!"

The head of the leader and two of the four stallions exploded in blood and brain matter. He took the chance and pulled the knife out of his leg before sweeping the legs out from under the last stallion that was still in shock and stabbed him in the throat. He crawled to the truck and grabbed a med kit as he used his knife that he dropped to cut his pants leg off and pulled out some quick clot making him hiss in pain as he leaned against the truck tire careful not to bump the arrow. As he was wrapping the wound he heard foot steps come around the corner as he quickly drew his side arm and pointed it at the person but lowered it down as he saw it was Fluttershy. He sighed as she started to cry and came to him and kneeled down in front of him as she cried.

"Oh Chris! Hold on let me get some cutters for that arrow." She said as she kept a brave face as she grabbed some bolt cutters and cut the rear off where the feathers were and pulled out the arrow as he held back a yell. Luckily it didnt hit the arttery or he would have been in deep trouble.

He saw how her hands were shaking as she put gause in the wound before she wrapped it. As she finished she started to put all the supplies up as she was shaking all over before he gently grabbed her arm making her stop as he pulled her to him.

"Come here sweet heart." That was all he had to say as the dam broke and Fluttershy broke down on his chest as he held her. It was her first kills so she was in shock of having to kill another person. It was especially hard for a person like Fluttershy who should never have had to experiance something like that.

As she cried he rubbed her back before she started to calm down and looked at him as he smiled down at her and kissed her deeply making her smiled and groan into the kiss. They pulled back for air as she looked at him with a worried smile as she checked his leg and shoulder.

"Flutters ahm fine." He said as she gave him a look.

"Your not fine Chris. You got stabbed and shot by a arrow." She said as he groaned.

"Ill be fine Flutters itll just be another scar to tell my kids and grandkids about one day."

"I dont care Chris. I,I dont wont anything else to happen while the others are gone." She said as she helped him into the truck after she got all the weapons and ammo.

Sigh "Ok Flutters ah'll let you be mah nurse tonight." He said with a smile as she blushed but nodded.

"Good... Im just happy your ok" She said as started to get up before he pulled her back down.

"Come Shy ah can see what happened back there is tearin yall up so talk to me." he said as she sighed and layed her head on his good shoulder and began to tell him about how she was getting worried and left to come check on him.

(With Twilight and co)

The girls were on their way back to the outpost with smiles on their faces. In Mai's backpack was the Crystal heart. It was easy since all Twilight had to do was use her magic after the whole never ending stair case and the slid back and grab the thing. So now were fixing to open the door to the outpost after they saw that Chris was back since they saw the truck back.

As they walked in they saw that Chris and Fluttershy were in the med bay making them gasp and run in thinking the worst. As they burst in they saw a blushing Fluttershy and a shirtless and pantsless Chris who smiled and waved at them with his good arm as rushed up to him and was fixing start asking questions but he held up his hand stopping them.

" Ok now ah no what yall are gonna say so here you go. Ah was attacked by the guard and Flutters saved me while takin down three of them while ah got the last." He said as they girls growled at that while Mai looked him over and smiled.

"Good job Fluttershy you did some nice stitching here in his leg. Ok Im gonna heal him ok but you did a great job Fluttershy." She said as Fluttershy smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Mai." She said timidly as she went to wash the blood off her hands before she felt Chris stop her.

"Listen sweet heart you can sleep with me if you dont want to be alone tonight ok. Ah dont want yall to start havin nightmares." He said as he noticed Twilight and Mai flinch.

"Ok Chris I think Ill take you up on that offer tonight." She said as she went to clean her hands before he turned to the other four who had big smiles on their faces.

"So ah take it yall got it?" He said with a smile as they beamed at him.

"Phss of course we got it." Mai said.

"Good leave it in my room for now ah have a plan for it. Now everyone great job today. Well get a early start tomorrow since ah think that our other client is almost here so be ready." He said as they nodded and went to their rooms to get some sleep after getting a shower.

After Chris got a shower and got dressed in some boxers he climbed into bed as he heard Fluttershy come in. She was in short loose shorts and one of his tank tops. She smiled as he scooted over so she could lay down. As they got comfortable he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close making her smile and sigh in content as she drifted off to sleep with him.

(A few hours later)

Chris woke up and eased out of bed covered up Fluttershy as he put some loose pants on a a warm top and shoes on. He walked outside and took the SUV to the where they came in the first time they got here. He got out of the truck and walked up to the barrier as the face of the demon king appeared in front of him as Chris crossed his arms.

"Ok you wanted talk. Im listening." Chris said as the demon smiled.

**ANNND REVIEW! NOW DO IT!**


	6. A new person in charge

Ok I think yall are gonna like this especially yall who like the changlings. Enjoy.

"Talking"

'thinkin'

'**anger/group yelling/demon**

(Delta Outpost)

Chris sat back at his computer and smiled as the thought of the deal he made with Sombra.

(Flashback)

"You wanted to talk. Ahm listening" Chris said even though he was smiling in his mind as he watched the demon king smile.

**"Indeed human. You impressed me after tonight, so I want to give you a offer. Join me and help me take back my empire and you will have my full support and a perment client if I ever need anything done that my soldiers cant handle I will call you. As well as a mountain of gold for helping me."** Sombra said as he watched the human think before he looked at him.

"And whats to keep you from turning on me once you have the empire back?" Chris said as he crossed his arms and looked at the king.

**"Dont insult me human. When I give my word you can stake your life on that."** He said as he walked closer to the barrier.

"Fine then ahll hold you to that king but first to seal the deal. Ah want a base set up here since Celestia is planning to kick us out of her country, also ah decide what happens to the dumbass and his wife. The rest you can do whatever with." He said as he got closer to the barrier as well.

**"Fine but the gold is reduced since it will be used to build you a proper base instead of that shack you and your mates live in. Whatever happened to the orange one that you were with?"** He asked with a smirk as he saw Chris' eyes narrow.

"She betrayed me so ah dont care what you do with the other elements as long as ah get to have the dumbass and his wife." He said as he clenched his fist as he saw the king grinning.

**"Hmm what to do with 3 of the elements of harmoney?"** He mused as Chris shrugged.

"Ah dont really care what you do with them. So ah will meet you here tomorrow afternoon and ah will walk yall through the center of town to your castle to take your throne. Oh and the rest of mah men are coming with some guests so if they arrive before ah come to get you be nice and escort them to our meeting point." He said as he saw Sombra smile.

**"Very good human I will see you then."** He said as he faded into the black clouds.

As Chris turned he had a wicked smile as he walked back towards the SUV.

(End Flashback)

Chris sat back before he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10am. He smiled as he went outside and saw the girls packing up their gear though Twilight was pissed off at him. He sighed as he came up behind her and waited for her to turn around.

"What do you want Chris?" She said not looking at him as she packed the rest of her gear.

"Ah want to know why your pissed at me." He said as she turned around and glared at him.

"You made a deal with someone who nearly killed you and your giving him his empire back to him after all he's done to these people." She said through gritted teeth as he sighed.

"Look Sparks ahm doing this for the better of these people. I made a deal with him to have a base set up here to replace the one in Ponyville since once we leave here we're gonna have to find a new place to set up shop." He said as she glared harder at him.

"**I DONT CARE CHRIS! YOUR GIVING A EMPIRE BACK TO A DICTATOR AND EVIL PERSON! THAT DEMON OUT THERE THAT YOU MADE A DEAL WITH IS GONNA KILL A LOT OF THESE PEOPLE AFTER WHAT THEY DID! YOUR NO BETTER THAN THAT MONSTER YOU MADE A DEAL WITH!" **She screamed at him. He narrowed his eyes at her before taking a breath and calming down and then looked at her with a deadly serious look.

"Tch figures. Even after all this time nothings changed with you Twilight Sparkle. You still jump to conclustions and blame me for something that you dont understand." He said as she looked at him confused as he walked to go get his things.

"Hurry up and get your shit together. We have a king to escort to his castle." He said as he glared back at her making her flinch again as he walked in to get the rest of his gear. Twilight looked at the other girls as they shook their heads at her.

(Front Gate of the Crystal Empire)

As the girls waited in the truck they saw Sombra and Chris talking before they saw the barrier go down.

" Well looks like our new client is fixing to get his empire back." Mai said as she shrugged and climbed up to the turret.

"Hehehe now the real fun starts. You ready Diane?" Gilda asked as she looked at the mare on the other gun who looked back at her and smiled with a nod.

"Oh yeah you bet this is gonna be fun!" She said as she looked at Fluttershy who was hidding behind the seat.

"You ok Fluttershy?" Diane asked as she ran her fingers through her hair watching the timid girl relax. Since Pinkie showed her true self her and Fluttershy hit it off real well.

"Oh Im ok it just that King Sombra it really scary looking." She said as the others nodded before looking at the last girl in the truck who hadnt said anything since they left the outpost.

"You ok Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as the mare turned to her.

"Was I wrong to doubt Chris in this?" She asked as the other girls nodded.

"Yes you really messed up Twilight. You dont know Chris as well as we do." Mai said as Twilight looked at her.

"What are you guys talking about? Ive known him since middle school and high school. I know him better than all you." She said as Diane, Mai and Gilda shook their heads.

"No you really dont Twilight. The guy you knew in high school is no where in that man out there. The boy you knew had to grow up fast in the Army and during his deployment. Its safe to say Twilight that man there is a stranger to you." Gilda said as the other two girls nodded their heads.

"He couldnt have changed that much. Ive seen him goof around and mess with you guys and me since before we got here." Twilight said as they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea but thats just how Chris is off work. On the job Chris always has a plan just like this and he never hurts any innocents if he can help it. He's not chasing the money like he used to." Mai said as she looked at the man she loved as him and Sombra shook hands. She had a good idea what he was gonna do but she would let Twilight learn her lesson for doubting him. She really messed up today.

Twilight figured that he was the same person from her high school days. Back then he was very caring and looked out for her like her older brother did before he graduated. They had been friends for years till that Christmas before their own gradutation. She thought back at how they just started to drift apart after that. She looked at her child hood friend and saw him looking behind King Sombra and smiled as her eyes went wide as she saw all the trucks pulling in and who stepped out of the first truck.

(With Chris)

"Well King Sombra hows it feel to be back inside your empire?" Chris asked with a smile as Sombra looked at him and smiled.

**"It feels wonderful to be back human. Now I believe that you have a few friends that are waiting for you. Hurry up though I want to punish my slaves for trying to over throw me."** He said a he gave a evil grin.

"Of course ahll go talk to our guest before ah send mah girls to clear the area ahead for us." He said as Sombra nodded before he looked out over his kingdom with a sick smile.

Chris turned around as he heard trucks coming his way while the black clouds cleared and went into Sombra. He saw a HUGE convoy of Blackwatch trucks headed his way and started to pull in beside him. He saw Nikoli get out as well as Lika and Chen who were both glaring at each other.

What really got him was the Changling Queen herself stepped out of the first truck and looked around before she smiled at him before she walked over to him and gasped as she felt his love for his girls hit her. She looked up at him wide eyed as he come to her conserned.

"Queen Chrysalis are yall ok?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder as she started to sigh in content.

"You really love those girls dont you sir?" She asked as he smiled and looked at them.

"Ah do they're mah world. Ah dont know what ah would do if anything happened to them." He asked as he leaned in close to her ear making her blush.

"Lika told you the plan right?" He whispered to her as she shived at how his breath went over her ear as she tried to surppress a moan.

"Y yes I was. Do you have the stone?" She asked as he nodded with a wicked grin.

"Of course ah do." He said as Chen came over with a sigh from the love she felt from Chris.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Mr. Chris." She said as they shook hands before he pulled her into a hug.

"Come on now Chen were friends right? Im glad yall all are ok. Ahm guessin that the Royal Guard wasnt to much of a problem?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No Nikoli slaughtered them after the good captin tried to kill him." She said as he nodded.

"He at least gave them a chance to leave right?" He asked as she nodded before he felt a weight on his back and looked to see a grinning wolf.

" Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy booosssssss. Whatcha doin?" She asked as he smiled at her while she climbed off his back and pulled each other into a hug.

"Hey Lika how was the trip?" He asked as he looked down at her. She was in the Blackwatch armor and had her custom M-4 with her and two swords.

"Eh you know long and boring till we got here. Sucks that I didnt get to see the action that Nikoli let loose on those guards though." She said as he leaned by her ear.

"So did you get him yet?" He asked as she blushed and punched his arm.

"Oh come on Chris! You know that its hard for me to talk to him." She said as she looked at him with a quivering lip and big puppy dog eyes as he just smiled at her.

"Well ah got a new position for you once this is all over ah think yall will like a lot... Well ok maybe not a whole lot but we'll talk once we get everything done." He said as she looked at him confused before blushing as Nikoli came up to him and grabbed him.

"Comrade its good that you healed so well after such a great wound. We must celebrate after mission for job well done and that you still breath." He said as he threw his arm over his friends shoulders as he pointed out over the empire.

"I can see it now comrade drinks everywhere and big party! We need to hurry up and get done with this mission. Im getting thristy and I challenge you to drinking contest!" He said as his friend laughed.

"OK OK yall got yourself a deal there Nikoli. First one to puke loses." He said as Chrysalis came over to him.

"Mr. Chris do you have a minute? I wish to talk to you in private." She asked as he nodded and waved to his friends and snickered as he saw Lika and Chen fighting for Nikolis attention.

"Hold on one second Queen Chrysalis." He said he saw his men getting their stuff and looked at him.

"GENTAL MEN AH NEED THAT CASTLE SECURED! WATCH YOUR FIRE FOR CIVILIANS. THE KING WISHES TO PUNISH THEM HIMSELF. TAKE CARE OF ANY HOSTILES AND BRING ME THE ELEMENTS AND PRINCESS CADENCE AND SHINNING ARMOR! MOVE OUT

**"YES SIR!"** They yelled as mounted up in their vehicals and headed for the castle. He turned back to see Twilight heading his way with a PISSED off look on her face. He sighed since he didnt need this right now. He looked over at Lika and nodded since she saw the mare coming her way. Lika moved in front of Twilight as she started to yell.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CHRIS!? YOU BROUGHT THE CHANGLINGS HERE TO? WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE THEY HERE?**" She yelled as he sighed and brought the queen over to a private area and turned to look at Chrysalis before he felt her grab him and then a pain in his shoulder and a burning feeling as he bit back a yell. Just as fast as it came it left, he felt Chrysalis let go of him as he looked up at her confused.

"What the hell was that?" He asked getting angry as she gave him a apologetic look.

"Sorry but I needed to do that for all that you've done for my people. I just wanted to show how much it ment to me." She said with a blush as he rubbed his shoulder and looked at her still confused.

"Ok but what did you do?" He asked as she blushed harder and started to look like Fluttershy.

"Please dont be upset I just knew that you were the one I wanted after everything that Nikoli told me about you. Risking your life for people you dont even know and even nearly getting killed in the process more times than I could imagine. I knew that if I wanted a mate I needed one that would be there for me whenever I needed him, I need someone like you and your the only one that Ive seen that fits the bill. You gave us a home and once the plan is over these people will be free." She said as she pulled him into a hug as his head was buried into her chest as she stroked his hair as she heard mumbling from her chest and pulled him back as he gasped for air and gave her a smile.

"Ahm not upset Chrysalis but you still didnt answer my question. What did you do?" He asked as she smiled.

"I marked you as my mate." She said as he just smiled and nodded.

"Ah should have known since it was what Ada, Mai and Gilda did to." He said as he moved his collar aside and showed her the mate marks and the seal that was on the left side of his neck where Mai marked him. She could see two scars that was on his left shoulder made by Gilda. She then looked at the right side of his neck and saw two puncture marks near his artery and could see that from the wounds she could see that a faint tattoo was there. She looked at her mark and saw that it shifted into her clan mark which was writing in her native language that said love.

"So those other girls are you mates as well? She asked curiously as he nodded.

"Yep and there are other girls in mah life to, ahm sorry if that disappo-" He was stopped as the Queen of the Changlings pulled him into a kiss.

"Im not disappointed at all. In fact I was going to ask you if I could mark them to? They look like they would be fun. I knew that you were with them after I felt your love for them and I couldnt take you from your loves so I decided to join you." She said as she giggled at the dazed look he had in his eyes before he smiled at her.

"Well good my queen now we have to get a job done and a empire to save." He said as she nodded before he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips into hers making her groan into the kiss.

"Ill see you later my queen." He said after he pulled back leaving her with glossy eyes and her tongue hanging out as he walked away.

'Yep still got it.' He thought as he walked around the corner to come face to face with Twilight but he held up his hand stopping her.

"Not now Twilight. Ah got things to do if your gonna make this a problem you can stay with the trucks." He said as he passed her and made his way towards King Sombra as they heard gunfire in the distance.

"Well King Sombra yall ready to take your throne back?" Chris asked as a evil grin went across his face and nodded as they walked down the road. Chris had a smile on his face as they walked towards the castle.

(With Nikoli and Lika)

Lika stood over the dead bodies of the remaining guards as she looked over at their prisoners. The last of the elements, Shinning Armor and a exhausted Princess Cadence who was laying down on the ground as her husband looked over at Lika.

"You have no idea how much you messed up taking us hostage you stupid bi-whack!" Shinning was knocked out by a butt stroke from one of the soldiers behind him while the others looked in shock.

Lika moved over to where Cadence was and kneeled down as she took out some water while hearing the other elements scream at her to leave the princess alone. She looked down and pulled Cadence into a sitting position and held her hand under her chin to help her drink. She couldnt believe how long they made her do this. As the water started to touch the princesses lip her eyes opened as she started to gulp the water down before Lika pulled the canteen away as the princess whimpered.

"You got to slow down Princess Cadence or your going to choke yourself." She said as the princess nodded up at her capture and started to drink slower. As she drank Lika looked around and could see some of the guards that gave up laying down with a solider over them. She then looked up and saw a few platoons go past her and could see the transport vehicals with Chris and Sombra as well as Mai, Gilda, Fluttershy and Twilight walking behind him as the platoon lined up on both sides of the street and salute as Sombra and the others walked past.

Sombra had the biggest smile on his face since he gained control of the Empire so long ago and he owed it all to the human to his right. Even if they had their differences they both came together as allies to defeat a bigger enemy. Now he had powerful allies with the Changling and the military firepower of the worlds largest PMC. He smiled as he saw the Blackwatch soldiers salute him as he walked by and could see his slaves bow as he passed. As he came to where the wolf, Lika he thought he heard his human ally call her. He looked down and licked his lips as he looked at the last of the remaining elements who looked at him in fear. He was going to have fun breaking their will. He looked at Chris who had a cruel grin on his face as he looked at the elements. But one in particular, the orange one that betrayed him before he looked at him.

"Well Sombra looks like everything is back in your control. Now to keep your part of the deal." Chris said as Somba nodded and used his magic to make a HUGE pile of bits and gems appear that would make any dragon drool at the amount that was there.

"There you are my new friend just as we agreed, and I will begin constuction on your base as soon a the lovely Changling Queen's people have a place to stay."He said as Chris and Chrysalis nodded as he turned to address his slaves.

"My Slaves its been to long since I saw you. But we will have plenty of time to make up for the lost time." He said as he looked back to see Chris knocking over a poorly shaped crystal heart that was covered up. He looked back at his slaves with a smile since he knew that the real one was locked safely away before he heard them gasp as he turned and saw Chrysalis pull out the real crystal heart making him roar in rage. He had been tricked and it was all that humans fault. He quickly sped towards the crystal but was stopped in his tracks as a 50 cal round slammed into his face making him have to stop to remake it but never had the chance as the crystal flew into place as Chrysalis yelled out to them.

"HURRY USE THE LIFE AND LOVE WITHIN YOU TO TAKE BACK THE EMPIRE SO KING SOMBRA DOESNT!" She screamed as they all smiled and bowed while the road lit up in a beautiful blue that spead through out the empire as Sombra screamed at them to stop before he looked back at Chris who gave him the finger as the light collasped back in on itself before it spun rapidly and exploded outwards destroying Sombra as well as shooting the light into the sky clearing the black clouds around the empire and lighting up the sky with beautiful colors.

Chris looked down and saw that everything was sparkly he looked over at Chrysalis and the other girls with a blush on his face. He then looked down at himself and frowned.

"Eh not mah thing." He said as the Crystal people cheered at Chris and Chrysalis as they ran to them and the other members of Blackwatch hugging and shaking hands as they celebrated.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN CHRYSALIS! Queen of the Changlings and Crystal people" A random crystal pony yelled as the others started to chant her name. She had the biggest smile on her face as well as her people. She looked over at Chris as he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Go on now Chrisy yalls people are waiting on yall." He said as she pulled him into a hug and went to mingle with her people as he watched his men celebrate with the happy people changling and pony alike. He looked to his side and saw Mai, Gilda, and Fluttershy running at him as they tackled him.

"You idiot why didnt you tell us your plan?!" Gilda said as she punched him in the arm.

"Sorry girls but Sombra was able to spy on us so ah couldnt tell you guys or else ah would have. But he knew that Applejack had betrayed us so I couldnt let him over hear what ah had planned." He said as they all sighed and snuggled into him.

"Yall didnt think ah would ever turn on the people like that?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"No but you did have us worried though, and you need to talk to Twilight Chris last I saw of her she was by the trucks." Gilda said as they let him up while he sighed.

"Ah guess so huh well might as well get it over with." He said as he walked away from the girls as he shook hands with the people as he past as well as dodged them as he walked through the crowd towards the trucks.

He weaved his way through the the trucks and found Twilight on the back of one with her knees in her chest as she looked out at the beautiful horizion. He walked up to the truck and climbed in and sat next to Twilight. She looked at him before she turned away with tears in her eyes before she felt him take her chin in his hands and made her look at him.

When she looked at him her tears redoubled as he pulled her into his lap while she buried her face into his chest and burst into tears as he rubbed her back.

"Its ok Sparks its ok." He whispered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"No its not Chris I should have trusted you more. I should have known that you wouldnt abandon the people. Im so sorry Chris." She said as she buried her face in his shirt again.

"Sparks yall got nothing to be sorry about. You didnt know the plan so ah cant blame you." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

" I still should have trusted you. I shouldnt have said those things to you. Your anything but a monster I should've seen that."She said as she held him closer happy he wasnt angry at her.

"It would've been nice if you trusted me more Sparks but ahm not worried about it. Ahm just happy yall didnt betray me." He said as she snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

"I know Chris and I promise I'll trust you more. You've changed since our time in school and I should have seen that." She said as he smiled at her.

"Your right ah have changed but ah would like to think ah changed for the better." He said as she looked up at him and smiled as she shifted in his lap and leaned back into him as he held her.

" I think you have changed for the better Chris. Your a great guy and Im happy to have you as close friend." She said as he hugged her tighter.

'Maybe something more one day' She thought as he layed his head on hers as they looked out at the colors in the sky.

"That means a lot to me Sparks thanks. Ahm just happy that this nightmare is over" He said as he got comfortable missing the flinch in Twilight as he adjusted. They stayed there for a while just content in the moment before Twilight looked up at him with a small frown.

"Hey Chris whatever happened to that present that you got me for Christmas before we graduated?" She asked as he snapped his head down to her before he sighed and looked back at the sky.

"Ah put it away. Its something ah will keep till ah think of what ahm gonna do with it." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Ahm not gonna give it to you Twilight since you threw it back into mah face the next day. Besides its most likely gonna just stay in mah room like it has for the last 5 years collecting dust." He said as she looked down in shame before she looked up at him.

"Im sorry." She said as he looked at her with a stone face before looking back at the sky.

"Ah already forgave you Twilight but ah never forgot. Its why we drifted away from each other in the first place." He said as he looked back at her as she looked away with tears going down her face.

"Do you think we could ever get back to how we used to be?" She asked as he thought of what she said.

"Maybe Twilight we'll see but right now you need to learn to trust me. We can start over with a clean slate from here all is forgiven and is water under the bridge from here on out." He said as she nodded.

"I can live with that. Thank you for giving me another chance." She said as he nodded and gave her a hug. They sat there for a while just enjoying each others company till they saw Chen come around the corner.

"Hey guys." She said as they waved at her.

"Chen. Ah dont think you've met Twilight yet. Sparks this is Chen the changling that contacted me with a situation in her home with the royal guard." He said as the two girls smiled and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Chen said with a smile on her face.

"Likewise." Twilight responded with a smile as well.

"So whatcha need Chen?" Chris asked as she looked at him and smiled.

"Well it seems the new queen wants to see you in the Royal hall for some _important _discussions to have." She said with a blush as he smiled and nodded.

"Ah guess ahll see you later Sparks." He said as she nodded and moved aside as he jumped down from the truck. Chris looked back at Twilight as she smiled at him.

"Thanks again Chris for giving me a second chance." She said as he smiled up at her and nodded.

"Dont mention it Sparks. Ahll see yall later before we leave ahm sure since ah got to keep a promise to Mai also." He said as she blushed and watched him walk away with a smile before she turned back to the changling next to her and frowned a little.

"So tell me Chen why did your people attack mine on my brothers wedding?" She asked as Chen sighed.

"Well you see it goes like this." She said as she took a seat next to Twilight

(With Chris)

Chris walked back towards the Crystal castle seeing everyone still celebrating and having fun. He saw Cadence was now at least sitting up and talking even if she did look like death warmed over. He walked over to where they were and could see Armor gagged and tied up glaring death at Lika.

As he came up to them Cadence sees him and starts to shake all over with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Sup Princess Cadence we havent be properly introduced. Im Chris the one your aunt wants to kill, along with kidnapping your sister in law and probably erasing her memory of everything before she left." He said as she looked at him wide eyed before she narrowed them at him.

"And what proof do you have to back up those claims and what do you plan on doing with us?" She said as he looked at her husband.

"Oh so the dumbass never told you that part of the orders that were sent to him?" Chris said as he pulled out some papers that had the royal seal on it and showed it to her.

"Wh- Where did you get these?"

"From the dumbass's room."

Cadence looked over at her husband as he looked at Chris in rage. Chris smiled at his look before he felt a hand on his shouldered and turned to see Nikoli with a huge grin on his face and a bottle in hand.

"So comrade you ready to loose?" He asked as his grin got wider. Over the years the two of them have had a contest to see who can hold their liquor the longest and right now Nikoli was ahead.

"In your dreams man its on! Just as soon as I go see what the queen wants." Chris said as Nikoli nodded with a grin.

"Ok comrade I wait for you but not to long or I will start without you." He said as Chris nodded and turned back to Cadence who was looking at him.

"Have fun with that bit of news Cadence." He said as he turned to walk away and saw Nikoli throw his arm around Lika who was stuttering up a storm as he invited her to drink with him as he waitied on Chris.

As Chris walked to the Castle he saw Gilda and Fluttershy talking with some of the crystal people who had happy smiles on their faces.

"Yeah I think this is gonna be our new international base if its ok with you guys with us being here." Gilda said as the older stallion that he talked to when he first got here as he smiled at her and shook his head.

"Now what kind of ponies would we be if we threw out our saviours? Im sure I speak for everyone here that we would love to have your company here to protect us." He said with a big smile while Gilda nodded with a small smile herself.

"Well I dont think we would be here just to protect you guys either. Blackwatch has a hand in just about everything. From everyday things like childrens toys to high tech space exploration. We do just about everything, and if I know my boyfriend then he's gonna help you guys get modernized. If you guys want to be up to date that is." She said as the elder stallion smiled.

"I dont mind learning a few new things. Im sure the youngsters will love this day and going to be interesting to watch what the empire becomes in the future." He said as he looked over and saw Chris and smiled wider as well as the other people there with him.

The group of ponies walked up to him as they shook his hands and gave words of thanks and pats on the back before they all left. Chris looked at Fluttershy and Gilda as they walked up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey babe where you headed?" Gilda asked as they fell in step with him.

"Ah got a summons from the queen so ahm on mah way to meet her now." He said Gilda nodded and sighed.

"So um Chris when do we go home? I really would like to see my animals again and begin packing." Fluttershy said with a small smile on her face as Chris put his arms around her and Gilda.

"Well ahm gonna be puttin Nikoli in charge tomorrow and then we'll be headin to your cottage to help you move since ah had them bring our stuff from Ponyville with them in the cargo trucks here. As soon we get back to Ponyville we'll get your stuff and be on our way unless Chrysalis has something for us to do here. And when we let these guys go you can bet that Celestia is gonna want to attack this place so we need to get our guys out of Equestria and to the empire." He said as they nodded.

"Yeah the sooner we set up shop here the better. I think that once we do finally get back the others are gonna want some time with you babe. I know that Ada is starting to go crazy without you." Gilda said as he smiled.

"Well she'll have to wait just a bit longer before she can have her way with me. I have to get Flutters settled in and trained up to defend herself and up to date on modern vet meds. Plus I need to help with the empire here so by the time I get back itll be a few months. I want to make sure everything is settled down before so I dont just drop everything in Nikoli's lap and run him ragged. Besides Ill be visiting soon once everythings calmed down here." He said as he wrapped his arms around them while their tail wrapped around him as they walked up the stairs to the castle.

"So how did the talk with Twilight go?" Gilda asked as he sighed and looked over at her.

"We decided that from here on out everything is forgiven and started over with a clean slate. She's gonna hopefully trust me more and she asked me about the present ah got her for Christmas when I was lived in Canterlot. Did any of yall tell her about it?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"No I didnt. What did you say to her?" Fluttershy asked as Gilda looked on curious as well.

"That she wasnt gonna get it back. Its gonna stay on my dresser and collect dust until I can figure out what to do with it. I might give it to her if she can show me that she trusts me." He said as they hugged him.

"Dont worry babe Im sure that Twi learned her lesson and knows now that your not gonna hurt anyone innocent that you can help." Gilda said as they gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I got some stuff to do with Mai and got to get ready to make plans with Nikoli about the new base." Gilda said as she left with a wave over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

"I have to go to Chris. Chen wanted me to help her get her people settled in." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips before he grabbed her and gave her a deep kiss making her get a far away look in her eyes as she moaned into the kiss as her arms went around his neck.

Chris smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue passed her lips as she eeped at the sudden bold move and groaned as she tried to fight his tongue back but surrendered to him as he explored her mouth and claimed it as his own as she moaned at the ministrations he was doing to her before he pulled back with a smack.

Fluttershy was dazed and panting as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Flutters." He said as he gave her butt a light tap making her yelp and blush.

"Oh umm see you later Chris." She said with a content smile on her face as she smiled and left as he turned back and went to the royal meeting room.

As he came through the door he found Mai and Chrysalis in the middle of making out as he smiled.

"Well you two look like your gettin along." He said as they yelped and looked up to see him and smiled as they began to advance towards him as he smiled.

"Yall sure your can handle me girls." He said as they got sly smirks on their faces.

"Oh now babe I think you know I can handle you. Now the queen here might be in for a pleasant surprise." Mai said as her eyes started to glow a pale blue.

"Oh so were goin all out? BRING IT!" He shouted as she lunged at him sinking her fangs into her mark on him as Chrysalis looked at them wide eyed as Chris and Mai fought for a while before Chris pinned her.

"Still on top Mai." He said as he leaned down to her neck as she shook with excitment as he bit her neck making her yell out in pleasure as he looked back at Chrysalis.

"Now darlin yall look so lonely by yourself over there." He said as he looked back at Mai who was breathing hard with a glazed look on her face.

"What did you do to her Chris?" Chrysalis asked as he got up from the panting girl. He knew that once she caught her breath they would be at it like wild animals.

"Oh nothing. Let me ask you somthing my queen what do you know about this mark. Besides the basics of feeling your mates feeling and knowing where they are and if there ok?" He asked as she looked from him to Mai.

"Um besides that not much. Why?" She asked as he smiled as he walked closer to her. She could feel his love coming off him in droves making her weak at the knees.

"Well Chrysalis the mark also lets the one who gave it or got it control some things. " He said as she gasped and fell to her knees.

"One of those things are the pleasure receptors in one another. Over the years being healed by Mai I was able to tap into this as well as other things." He said as she was panting hard and looking at him hooded eyes with a bit of drool. The combination of his love and what he was doing to her was getting to be to much.

"Chris please I need you." She said as he smiled down at her and picked her up as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss while she grinded against him as he to her to the bed and layed her down.

"Oh ah know you do baby just wait for just a second ok and watch." He said as he pointed over to Mai. Chrysalis watched as Mai got up and looked at them with a suductive smile on her face.

"Chrisss." She said as she got on all fours with her tails wagging in the air. You could smell her scent in the air as she used her powers to turn her clothes to ash.

Chrysalis watched in awe as Mai let her demon and primal nature take over as she jumped onto the bed as Chris grabbed her out of the air and held her arms down as she fought him, before he slammed his lips on hers as she growled into him as she used her powers to turn his clothes to ash as well.

Chris reached out with through the mark and increased Mai's pleasure making her moan out loud. Her claws dug into his back as bit the mark on her from him making her scream in pleasure before she slumped on the bed.

Chrysalis looked on and gasped as his attention went to her and gasped as she felt him reach through the mark making her moan.

"Chris please." She begged as he smiled.

"I think you waited long enough come here my queen." He said as he climbed over her and kissed her as she moaned into the kiss and felt him pulling at her clothes. She smiled and with her magic and a burst of green flames her clothes were gone. She smiled as she looked over at Mai who was getting back up as her eyes flashed blue as she jumped him knocking him over her and on his back as she bit him on her mark making him moan. Chrysalis smiled and jumped on him and bit him on her mark as he maoned loudly.

(16 hours later)

Chris,Mai and Chrysalis layed in bed exhausted with the two women clinging to him as his arms were wrapped around them. They were woken up by a knocking at the on the bedroom door. Chris cracked a eye open as the knocking became louder. He groaned and started to get up before the two girls pushed him back down.

"Dont worry about it dear. They will leave in a bit if we're really quiet." Chrysalis said as she ran her hand along his chest and abs making him groan.

"Oh Chrissy dont do that ahm still sensitive." He moaned with his eyes closed. He could feel her smile as she racked her nails on his abs making him moan.

"You know for a virgin your a real horn dog." Mai said as she snuggled into Chris.

"You werent complaining a few hours ago. Besides I think Chris might have a few more rounds in him." She said with a smile as she nibbed on his mark making him moan out loud.

"Chrissy ahm exhausted. Ah dont think ah can go another few rounds." He said as he let out a moan as Chrysalis' hand went further and further south as he groaned.

"Well from what I see you buddy says otherwise." She said with a smile as he growled.

"Alright thats it!" He yelled as he flipped her on her back making her squeal before he heard loud knocking at the door again and groaned.

"UGH! Coming!" He yelled out before he looked back at Chrysalis who had a smile on her face before he leaned down and bit down her is mark that he gave her making her yell out in pleasure.

"If ahm gonna have some trouble thinkin today you are to." He said as she mewed while he kissed his way down her body before reaching his target giving it a nip making her yell out again as he retreated back and cleaned his face off.

"Ahll be back in a minute just let me see whos at the door." He said as she mummbled at him and scooted over to Mai nibbling on her neck as the poor kitsune was defenceless as she moaned out loud and gasped at the queens attention.

Chris didnt even bother putting clothes on since his were turned to ash. As he opened the door he saw Fluttershy there and was about to say something before she stopped and looked at him as her eyes traveled down his body before it stopped around his waist. She started to studder before passing out and was caught by Chris. He sighed and brought her in with him as he turned to see Chrysalis and Mai behind him with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls. Whats with that look?" He asked as their grins got bigger and creepier.

"Um girls?" He said getting nervous as they took Fluttershy away from him and shoved him out the door.

"Love you babe have fun." Mai said as Chrysalis blew a kiss at him and closed the door as he heard the lock click.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." He said to himself as he turned around and walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Well if might as well go out with my pride." He said to himself as he came to the exit.

(With Gilda and Twilight)

"Im telling you Gilda I say we-" Twilight stopped at she heard music being played over the empire. (Im to sexy for my shirt)

"What in the world?" Gilda said looking around as she saw other people looking around before she stopped at a yell and went to check it out.

When she got there she saw her mate dancing down the street naked as the day he was born. She blushed as he walked by her and winked as he grabbed a cane from a wealthy looking stallion who was just to stunned to do anything as Chris strode away. He started to do little turns as he continued towards Delta outpost. She heard whistling and girls shouting as well as cat calls.

"WHOOOOO! YEA SHAKE IT BABY!"

(WHISTLING)

"HEY SIR DO A TURN FOR US! WHOOOO!"

Gilda looked over as she heard a loud whistle come from her right and saw it was Twilight. She was surpised at that but stopped and looked back at Chris as he danced over to them as her blush got worse and worse as he licked his finger and but it on his butt making a sizzling noise. He smiled as he came up to her and gave her a hungry kiss making her moan out loud. He looked over at Twilight and winked as she started to studder and fainted. He looked over at Cadence who hadn't taken her eyes off him since he came into view as he blew her a kiss making the poor princess look away with a blush as her husband seethed at him. He looked over at AJ and the other elements and shook his butt at them as he went up to Applejack and took her hat.

She started to protest before he silenced her with his finger and gave her a wink. He danced away grooving to the music as he danced and thrust his hips as he walked making many women single and married blush. He looked over at Chen and Lika both with blushes on their faces and shaking their heads with smiles. He started to walk away and out of sight as he shook his butt at them before he completely went out of sight as the girls called him back laughing as the song ended.

"WHERE YOU GOING SIR?!''

"ENCORE!"

"REPEAT! REAPEAT!

Were just some of the calls being made before they saw him come back with a thong on making them yell and shout at him laughing. Some of the girls were waving sacks of bits and other forms of money as he danced around to them as the song changed. (I like to move it, move it)

Gilda looked over as they heard more laughs and cheering and saw Mai come out in a thong and bra and surprisingly Fluttershy who had a red tint to her face as she laughed out loud and danced with Mai. They soon began to dance as others joined them laughing and cheering having fun. She saw Nikoli and Lika dancing together before he switched and had a dance with Chen. She smiled and looked down at Twilight who had a happy smile on her face. Gilda shook her head and picked her up and put her in a truck and locked the door. She then turned back to the party and smiled as she walked over to Mai as she was dancing with Fluttershy grinding on Chris. Mai smiled at her.

"Hey Gilda enjoying the show?" She asked as Gilda smiled.

"Oh yea! So how did you get our man to come outside naked and Fluttershy to come out in nothing but a thong and bra?" Gilda asked as Mai smiled and looked back at the laughing Fluttershy dancing with Chris.

"Liquid courge." She said as Gilda shook her head.

"Your bad you know that?" She said with a smile as Mai grinned.

"Um Im a demon of course Im bad. As for Chris being naked earlier me and the queen forced him to after we had our fun with him and are the ones that played the music." She said as Gilda smiled.

"So where is the que-" She was cut off as the crowd roared with cheering as they saw the new crystal queen come out in skin tight booty shorts and a tank top that barely held her D cup breast as she walked into the group of people as tehy cheered.

"Well this is a surprise." Gilda said as Chrysalis smiled at her.

"Just because Im queen dosnt mean that I have to be a prude. Besides how could I miss such a great party? There's a half naked man dancing around that just left my bed." She said as they two girls smiled.

"Oh girl you got to give me details later especally when Twilight is around." She said as Chrysalis smiled and looked over where the mare was as her smile dropped a bit.

"She's still pissed at me huh?" She asked as Gilda sighed.

"Yea but not as much after Chen talked to her. I think she's just mad that you put her and Cadence under the castle." She said with a grin as Chrysalis sighed.

"I was gonna let them out after I forced Celestia into a treaty to allow my people to live there. I guess this is a much better outcome than I could have ever imagined." She said as Gilda put a hand on Chysalis.

"Im happy for you and your people Chrysalis so come on your highness lets go party with your people." She said they walked into the circle of people as they cheered at their queen as they partyed into the night.

(Next day 6am)

Chris woke up and felt the soft bodies of four people in bed with him. He looked to his left and found Fluttershy and Chrysalis, he looked to his right and saw Mai and Gild. He smiled as he saw the door open and saw Twilight come in with her hair all messed up and a frown on her face.

"They left me in that damn truck. UGH the least they could have done is bring me to bed or woke me up." She said.

"Well we tried to but you wouldnt get up and Fluttershy was falling all over herself and started to get undressed. Besides that Chysalis and Mai are still tired from our night together. Gilda was just tired and wanted to got to bed after a shower." He said as she jumped at the voice.

"Oh Im sorry Chris I didnt mean to wake you up." She said as he smiled.

"Nah ah was already up. So you coming to bed or what?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yea."

Twilight walked closer to the bed and saw his left and right sides taken.

"Um where am I suppose to lay?" She asked as he glanced down at himself. She blushed as she got what he was saying. As she crawled onto the bed she and over Chris. She stopped and looked at him as her face got redder and redder as how close they were and Chris' scent.

"You ok Sparks? Your shaking." He said as her breathing started to pickup. She was so close to him, she never felt like this before as her body heat started to rise and her breathing picked up. She had a sudden sudden surge of want for him. Her body was shaking in excitment as she layed down on him and ran her hands up his naked chest and abs. She heard him groan and smiled at what she could do to him. She heard his breath pickup as well as his body heat.

"Sparks what are you doing?" He asked as he moaned as her went up his side and around his back as she lightly drug her nails back around. She had a glazed look in her eyes as she gave him bedroom eyes.

"Sparks stop. Its that season isnt it?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Ive been holding back for a while now but with everything going on it never really hit me until everything calmed down." She said as she nipped his nipple making him gasp.

"Sparks ahm sorry but we cant do this your not in the right state of mind." He said as he groaned as she started to grind into him as she let out a deep moan herself. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I dont think you really have a choice Chris." She said before she was suddenly caught in a green bubble and lifted off Chris. She snarled at the one who dared to get between her and Chris. She look over at the bed that she was floating away from and saw Chrysalis with narrowed eyes at her.

"Chris told you no Twilight Sparkle. Now since you are not in the right state of mind you will be put in a cell till morning." She said as the bubble started to sink into the floor making a sort of deja vu as Twilight screamed at her.

"Let me out of here you fucking bug! I need him! You cant take him away from me!" She screamed before she disappeared into the floor.

Chrysalis looked over at Chris as well as the other girls as he sighed.

"Thanks Chrissy ah didnt want to hurt forgot about the season the mares have here. We'll go check on her later on. Lets get back to sleep." He said as the girls nodded and layed back down.

"You gonna be ok Chris?" Fluttershy asked as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, just a little shaken. Never thought that I could have gotten raped by Twilight of all people." He said as he got out of bed.

"Where're you going babe?" Mai asked conserned as he got a shirt on and some shoes.

"Ahm just gonna take a walk. It shook me up pretty good, if yall were'nt here there would have been nothing ah could have done short of really hurting her. Ah just wont to be alone for a bit ok." He said as they nodded and watched him leave.

"(Growl) I shoud go down there and give Twilight a piece of my mind." Mai said as she rolled out of bed. She was naked as the day she was born, as she searched for some clothes.

"Now Mai you know how it is during the heat season. Besides nothing happened, from the way Twilight was I would have to say she hasnt had anyone help her for a while." Gilda said as she got up as well and wrapped her arms around Mai as she calmed down.

(Sigh)" I know but I've never seen Chris that spooked before. I hope he's ok." Mai said with a worried glance at the door.

"To tell you the truth I dont thing Twilight has ever had anypony during the heat season. I usually stay home and lock myself in or had Rainbow come help me when it got tough. But Twilight would always send Spike away and try to keep herself busy and locked in her house."Fluttershy said as they all looked in her direction with surprised looks on their faces.

"What? Just because Im shy doesnt mean I cant ask a friend to help me." She said as they smiled.

"Now that you mention it Fluttershy I noticed everytime he would get near her after everything settled down that it looked like she was having a hard time not jumping him." Chysalis said as Fluttershyu nodded.

"Yes and if thats true it would explain her willingness to do anything to stop the heat. I know after a while it hurts if its not taken care of, and for her to go this long is pretty amazing." Fluttershy said.

"Your not in heat are you shy?" Mai asked as Fluttershy blushed and shook her head.

"No. My heat isnt till another two months."

"Ok just let us know before hand so nothing like this happens again."

"Ok"

(With Chris)

Chris sat out on a hill looking at the beautiful sky. It was calming and relaxing as he stretched out and got comfortable. He thought about what happend about a hour ago with Twilight and shivered. The look on her face told him that if she had to she would hurt him to get what she wanted. He sighed as he started to fall asleep as he felt a calming breeze pass over him as he let out a sigh feeling like all his troubles were blown away as he fell asleep.

(Dream)

"Chris. Chriiiiiiis. CHRIS!"

I woke up and looked around and saw I was in a white room and heard a steady beeping nest to me. I looked over and saw a heart rate monitor and then saw Mai lean her head in front of me as she smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty bout time you woke up. How you feelin?" She asked as I felt a pain that went along the side of my spine making me hiss in pain.

"Could be worse. How is everyone, did everyone make it ok?" He asked as she looked down.

"Most of our guys are ok a few hurt nothing serious but we had six KIA in the first wave that hit us." She said as he growled.

"Have their families been made aware?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No not yet." She said as he sighed.

"Ok Ill get on that when I get out of here. Speaking of that how much longer till Im released?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Depends on the x rays. After you slid over that jagged metal it sliced into you very close to your spine. The doctors just want to check you over and make sure that your fit to leave." She said as he sighed.

"Ok can you bring me the forms I need so I can let the families of those soldiers know what happened." He said as she nodded and left.

I layed back just listening to the heartbeat monitor beep. As I layed there I heard it stop as well as all other noices. I looked around and saw everything was frozen, like time stood still.

"So this is the dreams of the man that slautered my sisters elite guards and captured the Crystal Empire and put the Queen of the Changelings in as its ruler."

I heard someone say as I looked at where the door was and saw Celestia's sister. The Princess of the night, Princess Luna.

"Its also the dreams of a man that save two empires, destoyed an evil demon king, and united two races as one." I said as she walked up to his bedside and sat down.

"What do you need Princess Luna? Ive already removed most of my men from Equestrian soil. As for your neice and her husband as well as the elements they will be returned to you. I have no use for hostages, Im not a terrorist." I said as she hummed and continued to look around the room.

"Actually I came to warn you. Though my sister fears you, I see great options that have opened up with you on the payroll. Im sure your friend that slaughered my sisters forces showed many that our military was weak and I dont like for my home to look weak. It lets other powers think that they can step in and try to take over." She said as he gave her a blank look.

"So? Thats not my problem, your sister kicked my company out so we're setting up shop here as well as bringing these people up to speed on whats happened since they were gone and help them with the modern age." I said as she nodded.

"True I know my sister kicked you out without even asking me what I thought but it cant be helped now." She said as she gave a angry snort.

"Heh so much for being 'co-rulers'." I said as she looked back at me and sighed.

"Tiss true, before my banishment I had just as much pull as my sister, but after I came back the people feared me and the only thing I still have from my past is the moon." She said as I nodded and fell into silence.

"So what did you come here to warn me about anyway? Why warn me about anything?" I asked as she looked back at me with a smile.

"Well good sir I have a business deal for you." She said as I adjusted myself on the bed.

"Ok shoot." I said as she smiled.

"In three weeks time Celestia is sending her army of over 4000 royal guard here to recapture the Crystal Empire, as she believe's that Chrysalis is forcing the people here into slavery like the past king and stealing their love." She said as I sighed.

"So she wants a war pretty much even if I send her back her people she will still attack? What if I kept them here." I asked as she nodded.

"So what do you want in exchange for this information?" I asked as the dream fell away.

(End Dream)

I opened my eyes and saw the night princess looking down me as she offered me a hand as I took it and she pulled me to my feet. I adjusted myself and looked at her. She had on a black sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach and blue jeans.

"My sister will be holding a nation wide rally to boost recruitment and to get the people to follow her against you. It will be held in the valley near Canterlot. My sister will be taking the stand around noon I will be there with her. She will have few guards at the time since they will be battling with you. The rally will be held the day the attack begins." She said as I looked at her with a knowing look.

"What is it Princess Luna exactly that you want me to do?" I asked as she looked dead in my eyes.

"I want you to assinate Princess Celestia of Equestria." She said


	7. defending the empire

Sorry for the long wait but between missions and guard duty ts hard to find time to upload new chaps with the shitty internet here. So here you go.

Nikoli stood on one of the many hills in the Crystal Empire. He was looking over the beautiful valley that was pre sighted for all the artillery and mortar teams in the empire.

The last few days had been very busy, with the last of Blackwatch in the empire they were put to work in preparing defences and digging trenches along the front of the empire.

The locals were outraged that Equestria was going to attack so stepped up as well as the changelings who all pitched in to help in the preperations as well as training in the new art of war. It would take a month for the army to get to the empire.

Nikoli had his arms crossed as he looked back to see Lika coming up the hill as well as Chen and came to a stop beside him.

"So do you think they'll get it done?" Chen asked as Lika growled.

"Please Chris and Shatterstar will be fine on their own. Im worried about Bigmomma. She's worried sick about the two of them out there on their own like this. The last time those two went on a assassination mission they barley made it out of there." Lika said as they saw said mare walking towards them with a grim look on her face.

"Have you heard anything from them?" She said as they all shook their heads.

"No ma'am. Chris and Shatter have gone radio silent. We wont hear from them till the deed is done." Nikoli said as Bigmomma nodded with a sigh.

"Ah figured as much sugar. Let me know what you need help with and Ill move my tank division in place." She said as he nodded as he saw T-90 main battle tanks rolling into the Empire.

"Yes ma'am." They said with a snap salute as she gave one back.

"Carry on Nikoli." She said as another company of tanks rolled in while one stopped and Big momma jumped on.

[RED 1 CAN YOU HEAR ME?]

[ROGER SKYCRAWLER.]

[HEY YOU GUYS NEED TO TAKE A LOOK AT THE UAV SCREEN YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE IT]

[ROGER]

Nikoli and the girls walked to the command bunker constructed over the week. As they came into the CIC they looked at the UAV screen.

"Well thats not good." Lika said as they looked at the screen. On the sceen were thousands of Equestria's soldiers marching.

"BATTLESTATIONS NOW! ALL SOLDIERS MAN YOUR STATIONS WE ARE AT DEFCON TWO!" Nikoli yelled as he saw his men scrambaling to their stations.

"SEND WORD TO THE BATTLE GROUP I WANTED THEM HERE YESTERDAY!" He said as he grabbed his armor and weapons and headed outside.

He saw jets scream over head and then heard explotions as the air raid sirens where going off. As he heard someone run up to him.

"Yo Nikoli whats going on!?" Gilda said as she ran up to the stallion.

"Equestria has begun their march Gilda you girls suite up now! We have lots of work to do before they get here. Train the people here as much as you can and make sure they understand what you teach them." He said as they nodded and went to do as they were told as he turned to see Bigmomma on one of the hills overlooking the valley and could see the tiny speck that was Canterlot.

Bigmomma sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the speck.

"So yall want a fight bring it, and when ahm done with yer men ahm gonna take your throne." She said as a dark smile came across her face as trucks zoomed past her filled with soldiers.

(Equestria)

"So Storm what do you think of these humans?" A stallion asked as he looked at his friend.

"I dont know man you heard what they did to Charlie battlion. There was no survivors! Either they were burned to death, blown to pieces, or had holes in them with a combination of all three." He said as he looked over at his friend who looked frozen.

"You ok? Uhhh."

The two stallions fell to the ground as Shatterstar put the knife away and keyed his ear bud.

"Nice shot bro." He said as he looked at the hole in the stallions head.

Chris was laying down in a field over 800 meters away with a smile on his face.

"Tango down." He said to himself as he got up and met up with his the two regrouped he pulled out a map and showed it to Shatterstar.

"Ok man this is where we are right now." Chris said pointing to the map.

"The rally is being held here tomorrow. This is where you will take the shot in this building at the end of the street where you will have a clear line of sight. IF something goes wrong I want you to fall back and try not to draw attention to yourself. Once the shot is taken we get the hell out of there." Chris said as Shatter nodded.

"And if one of us is captured?"

"We wont be."

"How do you-"

"WE WONT BE SHATTER!"

"Fine."

"Move out."

As the two snipers moved through the field after they hid the bodies they headed through the forrest they stopped as they heard more talking.

"So are you ready for the rally?" A black stallion asked his friend.

"We're suppose to meet with the human here so we can get them in close enough for them to take the shot." A dark grey mare said as she looked around.

" I dont like this its to quiet. I saw a few guards patroling the forrest a while back." She said as the stallion nodded.

"Yea I know what you UGK!"

"AHHH!"

"Shut the fuck up or Ill slit your throat." Shatter said as he looked at Chris who had his side arm pressed against the stallions head.

"Whats the word?" Chris asked the stallion as he loosened his hold on his throat.

"Thunder." He said still gagging.

"Flash. Its good to see friendly faces." He said as they let go of the two.

"For Luna's sake you didnt have to be so rough." The mare gumbled.

"I take it your Reaper team?" The stallion asked as the two nodded.

"Ok well we have everything set up for the job. Follow us." He said as they nodded.

"Lead the way."

(Ponyville next day 1pm)

"Where is she, she should have been here by now." The stallion from yesterday said as he watched the door.

"I dont like this bro I dont see anyone out there." He said into his mic as he looked at the the stallion.

"Your sure that this is where she is going to do the rally?" Shatter asked as the stallion nodded.

"Yes she was suppose to be here an hour ago." He said as Shatter clinched his teeth.

As they sat there for a little while longer Shatter heard him over the radio.

[SHATTER GET OUT OF THERE ITS A TRAP WE'VE BEEN SET UP!]

Shatter quickly turned and dodged a knife from the stallion and kicked the mare in the chest.

"Fucking bitch!" He said as he slammed the stallions head into the wall. He ducked just in time for a sword to go over his head.

"Bitch Im gonna enjoy killing you!"

"Not if I get you first human lover!" She yelled as she lunged at him and pulled out his combat knife as they clashed together.

CLANG CHING CLANG CLANG!

As the two fought he could hear his brother shouting for him to get out of there as he as he elbowed the mare in the face before backhanding the stallion.

[GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE SHATTER NOW! THERE ALMOST ON YOU!" He said as Shatter hit the mare in the face with a hammer fist as he felt a kick to his chest as he stumbled back. He could hear soldiers coming up the stairs.

"Give up! Theres no where to go!" The stallion said as he smiled.

"Maybe next time." He said as he turned and crashed through the window.

"THERE HE IS MEN GRAB HIM!"

"SHIT!"

[SHATTER GO ILL COVER YOU MOVE MOVE MOVE!]

Shatter Star ran for the tree line as he heard shouts as he ran for his brothers position at a hill over looking the town.

As he ran he could hear arrows fly past his head. He looked up as he ran past his brother.

"LETS GO CHRIS NOW!" He said as he saw him firing at the platoon of soldiers.

As the two ran Chris stopped and set up a claymore mine behind a tree as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"Sons of bitches! I should have known! Shatter get to the chopper and get us ready to take off Ill be right behind you." He said as he saw Shatter nod and run into the fall back postion.

Chris pulled out a few more claymores and spread them around the area as well as on his flanks. After that he pulled back and took a good defensive postion as he waited for the approuching platoon and didnt have to wait long.

" SPREAD OUT KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! HE COULD HAVE- **_BOOM! _**

Chris smiled as he saw his first victim the stallion that tricked them.

He pulled the trigger getting a head shot.

"Heart or head."

BLAM BLAM!

"Either way that stallions dead" He said as he kept firing at the platoon of soldiers.

"WHERE IS HE! WHATS GOING ON! WHATS HAPPE-UGRK!"

"Tango down."

[BRO LETS GO!]

Chris smiled as he popped up and ran for the chopper.

"THERE HE IS GET- **BOOM!"**

Chris sprinted for the door to the Hind MI-35 and mounted the mini gun on the side door.

"Lets go get us out of here!"

"Roger."

As they began to lift off Chris brough the gun to bear as he pulled out the clacker just as they left the tree line makng him smile and wave.

"Bye bye." He said as he pressed the clacker making the claymores he layed out in the forrest explode. He saw the mare that was with the stallion get blown in half as she stepped in front a one.

He smiled as more guards exited the forrest making him spin the gun up.

WROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Chris swept the gun from left to right mowing down every guard that stepped out of the forrest. As they rose in the air he continued to rain down death from above as they flew away back towards the Empire.

As they began to leave the airspace and got to the border over the everfree Shatterstar turned to his brother.

"What the fuck just happened?" He said as Chris shook his head.

"I dont know bro but I do know that we were set up. Somehow Celestia knew that we were coming. I dont-BLAM! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Shit! Mayday mayday! This is Angel 6 we're hit and losing altitude! We are going down at Grid Mike Bravo 99367401!" The pilot said as they spun wildly out of control. The Hind was headed for clearing but they were coming down hard.

(Crystal Empire)

[MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS ANGEL 6 WE'RE HIT AND LOSING ALTITUDE! WE ARE GOING DOWN AT GRID MIKE BROVO 99367041! MAYD{STATIC}]

Nikoli was wide eyed as he heard the mayday call from his friends chopper. He looked over and could see Lika as well as the other girls staring at the radio in pure shock.

"We're did they go down at?"

All eyes flew open and turned to see Bigmomma standing at the entrance. She had a stone face as she looked at Nikoli.

"WHERE NIKOLI!"

The stallion jumped and grabbed a map before laying on the table.

"Give me that grid number." He said as he looked at Gilda.

"MB 99367041." She said in a monotone voice as Mia came to comfort the griffon as Nikoli looked over the map.

"Here." He pointed to the edge of the everfree forrest.

"This is where they went down." He said as Bigmomma nodded.

"Well after we defend the empire we'll scramble rescue teams to get them." She said as Nikoli nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER THE EMPIRE IS DEFENDED! WE CAN GRAB THEM NOW AND BRING THEM BACK!" Gilda yelled as Big momma snapped her attention to the griffon.

"DONT YOU THINK AH KNOW THAT GILDA! THOSE TWO ARE MY LIKE MY SONS OUT THERE WITH ANOTHER TWO OF OUR MEN! THE ONLY REASON IM NOT SENDING A CHOPPER FOR EXTRACT IS BECAUSE WE DONT KNOW WHAT TOOK THEM DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She screamed in the griffons face.

"Then what are you going to do nothing? Im not going to sit here while those four are killed out in that jungle." She said as Big momma stepped in front of her.

"You duty is here to protect these people Gilda! Ah know you want to find them and bring them back. Lord knows ah do to Gilda but we have to protect these people here first!" She said as she held the griffon by her shoulders shaking her as she spoke.

"I know that BM but.. I just, I want to do something now! Please do something BM please." She said as she started to break down as Bigmomma pulled the griffon into her as Gilda fell to her knees while Bigmomma cooed to her.

"Ah know sugar ah know I want to go get our boys to but ah cant send another pilot out to them only to get shot down to. You have to be strong Gilda, we all do." She said as she rubbed the girls back as Chrysalis came up and picked the girl up and walked her away with Mai and Fluttershy who was sobbing into Mai's shoulder.

As they exited the tent they never saw Twilight walk away from the side of the tent with a determined look on her face as she headed for their old head quarters.

As she came into the large tent she walked past the holding cells where she saw Cadence along her brother and the other elements.

"Twi?" She heard Cadence say but she ignored it. She walked to her room grabbing her gear quickly she started to load up the truck with as much gas as she could put in it. She came back inside and grabbed a map as Pinkie and Fluttershy walked in.

"Your not going alone Twilight." Pinkie said as she crossed her arms and leaned up against door fram.

"Im with Pinkie on this one Twilight. I know the forrest better than you do." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Look girls thanks for the offer but I need to do this alone." She said as Pinkie grabbed the map from her.

"Twilight, Chris and the others are my friends to. I know just about everyone in our company that I work with. Those two pilots have a wife and two children waiting for them back home. So Im going with you." She said as Twilight sighed.

"Fine I could use some help and some back up once we get out of here." She said as Fluttershy smiled floating in the air.

"Ok so grab your gear and load up. Looks like we're going on another adventure together girls." She said as they saluted and ran to their rooms. They came back out in full combat gear.

"Where are you going Twi?" The three stopped as they looked at the other elements as well as her brother and Cadence.

"Im going to find my friend because he needs me. Id invite you guys but it looks like your busy." She said with a grin with narrowed eyes as she looked back at the last of the elements.

"Ok girls go mount up. Chris and the otheres need us." She said as the two ran outside.

"Twilight wait!" She looked back to see Cadence looking at her.

"Whats up Cadence?" She said as the princess sighed.

"You love him dont you? This human?" She said as Twilight sighed.

"I dont know Cadence. But he's my best friend and I want to reconnect with him after all the times I screwed up. But dont worry about me Cadence you should worry about yourself. These guys might turn on you if you let them. Right AJ?" She said looking at the orange mare who was looking down.

"Shut up Twilight AJ stayed true to her friends." Rainbow said as Twilight nodded.

"True she did which wasnt me. You know for the element of loyalty and honesty you guys sure do fuck that up alot." She said as she walked out of the tent.

"And where do you think your going?" Twilight stopped and looked up to see Bigmomma and the rest of the girls standing there looking at her and her friends.

"Crap. Look your not going to stop me from going to get Chris and the others. We may not be able to get them from the air but what about the ground?" She said as Bigmomma looked over the group before sighing.

"Alright yall but your taking Gilda. Pinkie ah need you here babe ahm sorry but I cant send you out there." She said as the pink mare looked between Twilight and the others.

"Its ok Pinkie we'll be ok. We'll be back before you know it." Fluttershy said as Pinkie smiled.

"Ok guys Ill stay. Gil you guys be careful ok? We'll be waiting for you guys to come back ok." She said as a tears threatened to fall as Fluttershy pulled her into a hug as the others joined in.

As they all pulled back and helped load the rest of the gear up Bigmomma pulled Twilight aside.

"Please Twlight yall bring mah boys home to me ok. You bring my sons home to me please." She said shaking while her voice cracked with emotion as Twilight pulled the mare into a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I will Bigmomma. Ill bring them all home safe and sound ok? You'll see." She said as she jumped into the passenger seat as Fluttershy took the drivers seat with Gilda on the mounted gun.

"We'll be waiting you guys!"

"Go get'em guys!"

"See you when you get back!"

"Go get them comrades!"

As they left the small compound and headed outside the Empire and out towards Equestria.

(With Chris and the others)

The chopper slammed into a the hard ground throwing up chunks of dirt and medal everywhere. Chris and Shatterstar where thrown around on the inside as they came in rear first.

Chris opened his eyes and saw the smoldering remains of the chopper. He could hear the warning beep that the chopper could explode any minute. Chris saw Shatter laying face down and he wasnt moving.

He stumbled over to his friend as he struggled to breath from the smoke. As he reached his friend he heard someone cough from the inside of the chopper. He looked over to see the co-pilot moving around.

Chris turned back to his friend and flipped him over. He didnt see any injuries as he checked his body. As he got to his legs he heard him cough and roll over groaning.

"You had me worried bro." Chris said as Shatter chuckled bringing on more coughing.

"Hey what are brothers for man." He said as Chris sighed and went to help the pilot.

Chris climbed into the cabin of the chopper as he helped the pilot out as his friend groaned. As he pulled the co-pilot out he started to work on the pilot. His leg was pinned a little but with Shatters help they pulled the man free.

They regrouped outside the chopper after they grabbed some radios, food weapons, ammo, gear and water.

Chris placed a satchel charge in the pilots seat and in the rear cabin with a five minute timer.

"Ok guys lets move out of the area and see if we can find some friendlies." He said as he led them into the forrest just as a massive explostion went off.

As they walked through the forrest Chris signaled for a stop and turned to the pilot named Jackson.

"Ok Jackson you called in our mayday grid right? Well see if Spookey is anywhere around here." He said as Jackson nodded as he keyed the raido.

[SPOOKEY THIS IS ANGEL 6 HOW COPY OVER]

[{STATIC} LAST CALLING STATION SAY{STATIC} OVER]

[SPOOKEY THIS IS ANGLE 6 HOW COPY OVER]

[{STATIC} ANGEL 6 WE COPY YOUR LAST BUT YOUR COMING IN BROKEN AND {STATIC} EADABLE OVER]

[ROGER THAT SPOOKEY MOVING INTO FORREST TO FIND BETTER GROUND OVER]

[{STATIC} OGER THAT ANGEL 6 NEED A SITREP WHEN YOU{STATIC} OVER]

[ROGER SPOOKEY ANGEL 6 OUT]

"Sir we need to find higher ground soon so we can give a sit-rep to Spookey" Jackson said as Chris nodded as he looked around before he spotted a large hill in the distance.

"Ok boys lets go we got a hike ahead of us and we're burning daylight. If we encounter enemy dont fire unless fired on. We dont want to attact attention. Lets go."

"Right behind you bro."

"On your six Reaper Two."

"Bringing up the rear Angel 5"

As the four left the wreakage they went through the forrest in a line formation towards the hill. As they walked they were on alert for anything out of place.

They walked for a little while longer before Chris call for a halt and then to lay down. As they did that saw the strangest thing to them. It looked like wolves but they were all made of sticks. They saw that it was a pack of them heading either to their dens or hunting for food.

As the soldiers layed there they saw a giant one come out of the woods stepping over them as it led its pack through the forrest.

When the last of the tree wolves left the area Chris gave the all clear signal to move out. As they stood up they saw one lone tree pup from what it looked like scamper across the forrest in front of them before it stopped and looked at the soldiers.

It made cute barking noices as it bounced around yapping at them as they moved on as the little pup sniffed them when they past it.

"You know if I knew it didnt have any parents that would be pissed if I did, I would so take that little guy home with me." Angel 5 said as he pet the little pup and handed it a beef stick.

The pup sniffed the stick for a second before grabbing it and taking off towards the others with the stick sticking out on either side of its mouth.

As the group headed through the forrest the sky started to darken as they picked up their pace.

(Crystal Empire)

Everyone stood by a radio as they waited to find out what happened to the lost team in Equestria. It had been hours since they got the news of the downed chopper. The people had come to really enjoy the Blackwatch Company being there with them it made them feel safe.

So they were worried for the man that led their people to freedom and the team that was with him. As they waited and night started to fall they heard a crackle on the radio and speakers.

[{STATIC} SPOOKEY THIS IS ANGEL 6 {STATIC} COPY OVER]

The people cheered as they heard the relief in Spookeys voice as he raidioed the team back.

Bigmomma pulled Nikoli into a bone crushing hug as tears streamed down her face happy that they heard something from them. As the radio chatter went on she looked over at the girls and could see the happy tears running down their face but could still see the worry that she felt as the chatter stopped so that they could get to a better location before giving a Situation Report.

As she looked at the girls she couldnt help but smile just knowing that her two boys were going to be fine.

"Dont worry ma'am Twilight and the others will find them and bring them home." A soldier said as she spun around to smile at the man.

"I know they're my boys. They have to." She said as the man nodded and looked at the mare next to him and started to talk.

Bigmomma walked outside and smiled as she heard the girls come up behind her.

"They're going to be fine BM those two wont go down that easy." Mai said as her and the other girls pulled the older mare into a hug.

"Ah know girls but it still worries me is all." She said as they all stayed silent.

(With Twilight and the others 1 day later)

The grils raced across the land heading for Equestria. They were following the tracks as they came out of a cave and came face to face with the entire Equestrian army.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Fluttershy turned right then left and drifted the armored SUV around the formation before straightening and gunning the engine shooting past shocked soldiers.

Gilda cocked the 50. cal and took aim but didnt fire as she waited for something to happen. As they shot past formation after formation of soldiers looking in awe at the number of stallions headed for the empire.

[SPOOKEY THIS IS DELTA 3. WE JUST MADE CONTACT WITH THE EQUESTRIAN ARMY. TELL THE BOYS THAT THEY NEED TO GET AS MUCH AMMO AS THEY CAN BECAUSE THIER IN FOR A LONG FIGHT OVER]

[ROGER THAT DELTA 3 ARE YOU ENGAGED]

[NEGARTIVE I THINK THAT THEIR JUST AS SHOCKED TO SEE US AS MUCH AS WE WERE THEM. CONTINUING TOWARDS OBJECTIVE]

[ROGER DELTA 3 SPOOKEY OUT]

As they drove past the last of the formations they must have regained their sinces since they heard a horn and could see a formation of pegasus headed for them.

"LOCK AND LOAD GIRLS WE GOT COMPANY!" Gilda yelled as she felt Twilight climb into the back and onto the rear gun.

"INCOMING!" Twilight yelled as Gilda opened up on the pegasus as they started to drop like flies.

"KEEP THE PRESSURE ON AND DONT SLOW DOWN!" She yelled as Twilight fired into the formation of pegasus.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The two large guns fired spray after spray of lead into the formations that kept coming at them. As the battle continued Fluttershy saw a tunnel and gunned the engine into the tunnel forcing the pegasus to get into a tighter group and easy pickings for MG's.

As the last of the pegasus fell the group let out a sigh as they slumped into the SUV.

"Whew that was crazy! They just kept coming no matter how many we dropped." Gilda said as Twilight nodded.

"Yeah I know I took down at least 30 of them." She said as she climbed back up to the front to navigate.

"Ok Fluttershy we're going to go right through Ponyville and then by your cottage we should grab Angle and see if he can help us find Chris and the others. After we pass Canterlot and the bridge then it should be easy from there." She said as Gilda spoke up.

"Do you need anything from your place Twi?" She said as she sighed.

"I dont think so I wish I knew where Spike was Im worried about him."

"Spike ran away into the forrest and is with Zecora now helping her." Fluttershy spoke up as Twilight sighed.

"Ok good he's safe thats all that matters." She said as Fluttershy sighed.

"He misses you Twilight. He wants to see you again and apologize." She said as Twilight sunk into her seat.

"Yeah I want to talk to him to. We can stop there and see if Chris may be hiding there first or if Zecora might know where they are." She said as they nodded.

"I just hope they're ok in the forrest at night." She said as they came around a bend and out of the tunnel and saw that they were passing Canterlot on the right.

(WIth Chris and the others)

"THIS IS NOT WORKING!" Chris yelled as he fired another round into the head of a royal guard.

They had given their Sit-Rep to Spookey and had made their way to some ruins after Shadow teleported them across the ravine. After they had set up some defensive postions Shatter and Chris took up sniping postions across the ravine and had the two pilots set up behind some downed pillars covering the bridge position as well.

As night grew on they stumbled onto some scouts where one got away and now they were fighting off Pegasus and unicorn troops that kept trying to kill them.

[SKY CRAWLER I NEED CLOSE AIR SUPPORT NORTH OF MY POSTION BEARING 150]

[ROGER THAT DELTA LEAD FAST MOVERS ARE INBOUND AT ANGEL 2 BEARING 150 FIVE MIKES OUT]

"Damn it!" He yelled as he fired into the incoming pegasus dropping them left and right with Shatters help.

"Dont worry we got this bro. Just calm down." Shatter said as Chris took deep breaths trying to calm down as he took down another pegasus.

As they continued to hold off the royal guard as they heard a loud roaring sound and saw the lines of unicorns turned to pulp as a retreat was sounded and a A-10 Thunderbolt flew over.

[ANGEL 6 WHATS YOUR STATUS?]

[WE'RE GOOD SIR A LOT OF CLOSE CALLS BUT WE'RE OK]

[GOOD TO KNOW DIG IN AND TAKE SHIFTS AT WATCH, WE'LL TAKE THE FIRST ONE SO YOU GUYS GET SOME SLEEP]

[ROGER SIR SEE YOU GUYS IN THE MORNING]

[ROGER DELTA LEAD OUT]

(5 hours later)

Chris was watching his friends as he looked around the forrest as he saw the tree wolves from earlier munching on the dead bodies of the royal guard. He sighed as he saw the little pup from before nawing on the hand of a pegasus stallion.

He crawled up to the edge of the high tower of the castle they were in. He looked over and saw a royal scout at the edge of the broken bridge. He pulled the rifle up as he took aim as the scout moved through the bushes.

Just as he was about to pulled the trigger he watched with a smile as a group of the tree wolves ambushed him bitting into his throat before he was dragged into the woods. He looked through the scope and saw the tree pup looking at him with what looked like a knowing smirk.

Chris sighed as he looked around the area keeping alert for any other threats. He looked over to his brother that was sound asleep shivering from the cold night air. Chris felt sorry for him but they never planned on a extended stay and knew their supplies wouldnt last long if thing kept up how they were.

He crawled over to his brother and nudged him awake making him groan before sitting up.

"My turn huh?"

"Yep stay alert though it looks like their sending out scouts. There was one here earlier but those tree wolfs took care of him. I think with all those dead bodies the wolves are really thankful to us." Chris said with a yawn as he layed down where Shatter was.

"Ok bro get some sleep." He said as Chris nodded and layed down clutching his weapon.

(Twilight and company)

The girls reached Ponyville early that morning as they pulled up to Fluttershy's cottage. As they turned the SUV off Fluttershy was jumped but a very happy white bunny as well as all kinds of other animals as the mare got happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh Angel I missed you to! I missed all of you so much!" Fluttershy squealed as she got out of the SUV only to be jumped by the other animals.

"Ohhh Im so happy to see all you again! It feels like forever since we were together." She said as a large bear came up to her and picked her up pulling her into a tight embrace growling and whimpering.

"There there I know Ive been gone for so long but I have good news." She said as all the animal looked at her expectanly.

"When all of this is over Im going to be moving to the United States with my boyfriend and he said that he wanted all of you to come with us." She said with a big smile as all the other animals looked at her in shock.

"Um if thats ok with you that is." She said as the group smiled and went inside as the animals chatted around them.

Twilight hid the SUV behind the house before she went to bed to get a better start later that day. They could hear gunfire in the forrest but that was it as they all fell into a uneasy sleep.

All but one, Gilda sat up and went outside and flew into air. She could see a large camp and could see a Solar flag in the middle. She stayed up on the cloud as she watched flashes from what looked like ruins of some kind.

"Please stay alive Chris. Im coming for you." She said as she fell asleep on the cloud tossing and turing.

(Next morning Chris and the others.)

Shatter watched the other side of the river for any other soldiers. He looked through the scope and saw a pegasus looking around in shock. He wasnt in the solar soldiers uniforms he had on what looked like World War 2 BDUs but they were grey. He had a SKS rifle and rucksack as he carefully walked through the dead bodies. Shatter saw Angel 6 raise up fixing to fire

[HOLD FIRE. LETS SEE WHAT HE'S GONNA DO] He radioed and saw him ease back down but kept an eye on him.

"Thunder!"

Shatter's eyes widened as he nodded to the two pilots and went to wake his brother.

"Flash! Come on in!" Angel 5 yelled as the soldier jumped looking over at a downed pillar to see a human waving at him. He shot across the river and into the hole with the two pilots.

Thunder Wing was nervous as he looked at the humans from what he could tell didnt sleep hardly at all.

"Morning. Who are you?" Angel 6 asked as the young stallion gulped.

"Um Private Thunder Wing of the 3rd Stallion Infantry Company of the Lunar Republic. Are you Reaper one?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"That would be me."

Thunderwing turned looking at a human and stallion with what looked like grass on them.

"Reaper one my commander has sent me here to offer assistance to you and your men. He said I will be under your command till he can ralley his men and push the division of Solar soldiers out." He said as Chris sighed.

"Well you can stay here and assist these two and watch their back. Better yet take one of these and put it in your ear. Just press the button on the side if you want to talk. I want you up there and take out anything that comes close to these to. Got it?" He said as thumped his chest and shot into the sky.

"He's very green sir. You think we can trust him?"

"We really dont have a choice guys, if what he says is true then rescue is on the way." He said as another group of Thunderwings friends came out of the bushes.

"Thunder!"

"Flash!"

The squad smiled as they used one of the planks that the solar soldiers used to try and cross. They ran to Chris and thumped their chests. They were all armed with AK-47's

"Sir her highness Princess Luna and our commander sent us to help you get out of here alive." One said as he brought over three boxes that had ammo on it.

"We were told that you guys could use some more rounds." Another said as they nodded and stocked up and refilled their mags.

"Alright whats your name?"

"Captain Shield of 4th platoon sir."

"Ok Captain set your men up to cover that area. You! Whats your name?" He asked seeing a mare with a crew operated gun.

"Um Lyra sir."

"Ok Lyra take you crew and set it up on that hill as overwatch. When you see the enemy let them have it ok?" He said as she nodded and motioned for her crew to follow her as they set up and dug in behind some cover and hid their foxhole with some small logs and leaves that made it look like a bush. After handing out radios and telling how to use them he and Shatter got back in position.

Just as they finished setting up they heard the sound of horns and marching. Shatter and Chris took their positions in the tower again.

[SIR I COUNT AT LEAST A COMPANY WORTH COMING OUR WAY]

[ROGER THAT OK PEOPLE DONT FIRE UNTIL THEY START TO CROSS AND THEN OPEN UP ON THEM]

[ROGER]

Chris saw the formation of shields stop on the edge of the river before they started to to cross.

[FIRE!]

All hell broke loose. Just as one was middle ways on one of the planks Shatter got a headshot making the soldier fall into the river below. He saw Lyra open up on the otherside with what looked like a Dshk MG.

Her crew tore through the lines of soldiers as pegasus tried to bum rush them only to be taken down by well placed shots from Thunderwing.

CLAKCLACKCLAKCLAK!

"Retreat! Retreat! Re-Ugk!"

Chris and Shatter watched at the soldiers fell back while the other soldiers contiuned to fire at the soldiers taking down more before they disappeared.

"Reload and standby. Watch for scouts!" Chris said as he walked towards the captain.

(Crystal Empire 4 days later)

Bigmomma smiled as she waited for the Equestrian army. They had already taken down a few scout parties.

Her grin grew as she heard the first sounds of explosions in the distance. They found the first minefield. She turned and looked at Nikoli, he had a stone face on as he listened to the explosions.

"Nikoli prepare the men."

"Yes ma'am."

Nikoli walked down to where all the troops were waiting before he came to a stop right in front of them.

"Soldiers of Blackwatch, warriors of the the Hive, stallions and mares of the Crystal Empire. I ask you on this day when the enemy knocks at our door will you stand and fight beside me? Will you stand for you homes, your families, YOUR EMPIRE! YOUR FREEDOM!? Will you stand even in the face of such staggering odds against you?" He asked as he saw them stand up straighter.

"Will you stand with me and take down the evil thats walking on your lands?" He asked as they gritted their teeth.

"What say you soldiers of Blackwatch?"

HOOAH!

"What say you warriors of the Hive?

KRIEG!

"WHAT SAY YOU STALLIONS AND MARES OF THE EMPIRE!?

OOOOORRRRAAAAAHHHHH!

"THEN FOLLOW ME! LETS END THIS TOGETHER! TO THE OBJECTIVE AND ONE STEP BACK!" He cried as they all cheered as he calmed them down.

"Its good to see you all here today! They thought they could bully us into submission! They thought we would give way and fall! But today we show them we bow TO NO ONE! Today we show them the might of the CRYSTAL EMPIRE!" He said as a squadron of jet fighters flew over head as he saluted them.

"Get to your vehicals comrades! We go to war!" He said as they all headed to their posts. He saw tanks rumble to the front as Hind gunships flew above them.

Nikoli ran to a Humvee and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Go! To the front lines comrade!" He yelled as they shot off with the other vehicals. He heard the planes and anti air open up on pegasus fighters as they took off after planes as helicopter layed waste to enemy soldiers on the ground as well as any large weapons like catapults and other siege weapons.

The ground forces waited around the bend for them if they didnt retreat before hand.

[THIS IS SHARK 110 IM GOING DOWN!]

[THIS IS GUNSLINGER 21 WE ARE HIT AND LOOSING ALTITUDE!"]

Nikoli saw that the airforce was getting hammered from the ground by unicorns. He gritted his teeth before he made the call.

[ALL AIR UNITS PULL BACK UNTIL ANTI AIR IS DEALT WITH]

[ROGER RTB]

[BLACKBIRD 57 ACKNOWLDGED]

He saw that a lot came flying back but alot more had been taken out. He heard the crack of sniper fire and the explosions of mines and artillery going of as they relayed them to the gun bunnies.

[CHANGLING AND PEGASUS TAKE OUT THOSE ENEMY FIGHTERS!] He yelled as he saw his men rise in armor as they shot towards the enemy air units. He could see a sheild came up over the ground forces and expanded forwards taking out the minefields in front of them. The pegasus and changelings were utterly destroying the Equestrian airforce making him smile as he called up the the gun bunnies.

[ALL MORTAR AND ARTILLERY TEAMS CONSENTRATE FIRE ON PRETARGETED AREAS ALPHA,CHARLIE, AND DELTA!]

He saw two more divisions of pegasus flying up to the battle as he radioed to his men

[ALL PEGASUS AND CHANGELINGS RTB NOW! YOU HAVE A LARGE INCOMING FORCE TO THE SOUTH!] He said as they fell back towards the gathered forces. He saw the smiles on their faces as they got ready for the ground assault as the anti-air opened up on the pegasus.

A shield went up as he looked back to see the queen herself with her horn lit up and a armored vest on holding a M60 E4 MG as well as a few of the Elite guard.

"Your highness it is not safe for you out here." Nikoli said as she smirked.

"You think Im going to leave all the fighting to my subjects? I will protect my people all of them pony and changeling alike." She said as he nodded.

"Ok well just keep that shield up and when they start to attack, we'll be good." Mai said as Chrysalis nodded and got in the bunker next to her.

They saw the army marching to them as the mortars opened up with Willy pete buring platoons at a time as they continued to march.

" Wait for it comrades now is your time , now is the time to show these dogs what real soldiers are! OOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

[**OOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!]**

"STALLIONS OF EQUESTRIA! CHARGE IN THE NAME OF OUR PRINCESS!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Along the line ever rifle, MG, and HMG fired while artillery smashed into the charging force of over 100000 stallions of Equestria who had to climb over the bodies of their friends to gain even a inch before being torn to pieces by MG and rifle fire

[BRAVO TWO THIS IS ECHO SIX I NEED FIRE ON MY POSTION OVER]

[ROGER ECHO SIX GET SMALL WE'RE DROPPING THEM RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU]

[ROGER THAT DANGER CLOSE]

Nikoli fired his 50 cal into the lines of the stallions as they fell left and right while they shot beams into them blowing holes in his men. As they continued to fire they heard a horn being sounded as the forces fell back only to be shot in the back by Blackwatch and Cystal soldiers.

The men cheered watching them stumble over the piles of their dead and wounded.

"STAND DOWN! Re-arm and get the dead and wounded taken care of. We're in for a long night."Nikoli yelled as the men quieted down and began helping with ammo and the dead and wounded.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see a smiling Bigmomma as she looked at the carnage all across the valley bodies of Equestria's best lay dead or dying. She could scorced remains of the royal guards hit by the willy pete.

"Keep charging us like that and we'll finish this soon enough. Then Im going to march on Equestria you bitch." She said as she looked at Nikoli

"Keep up a patrol of one squad around the clock in all areas. Keep Pinkie with the prisoners incase they try to get cute." She said as he nodded and ran off barking orders while she watched a field go up as Chrysalis walked up beside her.

"Hmm a very good start to this war. Come on BM lets got check on the wounded and help Mei where we can." She said as Bigmomma nodded.

"Right behind you." She said as they heard the sound of a chopper coming in. They looked up and saw a news helicopter flying over head.

"GET THEM DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Bigmomma yelled as a soldier ran to the radio tent. They watched at the chopper landed on one of the helipads while they ran up to them as the chopper was powering down.

They met the news crew as they were getting out of the chopper.

"What the hell are you people doing here? This is a warzone and a no fly zone! Whos bright idea was it to fly in here in the middle of a battle!" Bigmomma yelled as a young female mare walked up.

"That would be me. Im-

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE! BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESS THINKING YOU ARE ALL RESTRICTED TO LEAVE OR RISK BEING SHOT DOWN! ITS AMAZING YOU MADE IT THROUGH THEIR LINES WITHOUR BEING KILLED!" She screamed as Pinkie came up and whispered to her and Chrysalis making their eyes go wide and take off to the command tent.

Pinkie watched them go before turing back to the news crew and gave a sigh. She had been crying hard with the other girls at the message they just got.

"Your going to have to excuse her miss, we lost a lot of good people today and her sons are out on a mission. Whats your name?"

"Photo Shoot. Part of American News Network."

"Of course. Ma'am I have to ask that you to stay with me at all times. You can call me Diane. Follow me and Ill fill you in." She said as she led them to the old outpost.

(2 hours later)

"Wow Diane thats one heck of a story." Photo said as they interviewed her.

"It wasnt a story its what happened. Now if you will excuse me I have to check on the POW's." Pinkie said as she nodded while a soldier came and stood beside them.

"Ms Diane do you think we could talk to the prisoners or the commanding officer?" She asked as Pinkie nodded and motioned for her to join her.

As they went into the brig the news crew set up with Pinkie getting their food prepared.

"Ok guys what will it be today?"

"Whos that?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie sighed.

"News crew wants to interview you guys. So what do you want to eat?" She asked as Cadence went for a big salad as well as the others but Applejack who said she wasnt hungery.

"Come on AJ even the dumbass is eating." Pinkie said as Shining grumbled.

"Ahm just not feelin good Pinks. Somethins wrong, ah can feel it. Where did Twi and Flutters go?" Applejack said as she got closer to the cage as they heard the news crew begin to broadcast.

"Thats classified."

"Dont give me that Pinkie where are they?!"

"What makes you think Ill tell you traitor?! Everything was going fine till you got caught up in fly girls smooth talking! I was their AJ I saw and heard everything! Is that all it takes AJ? A few honey dipped words and your on board for whatever!?"

"It aint like that Pinkie! I like Dash and I love our friends, including you and the others! I went with mah heart Pinkie what more to you want!?"

"You know I think Gilda was right just about the wrong girl AJ. Your just a flip flop, cool with one group and dumping them for another." She said as she turned to the rolling camera.

"If you need me Ill be in the other room." She said as the mare smiled.

"WAIT!" Pinkie turned to see Cadence holding out her arm to try and catch her shoulder.

"What?"

"Where is Chris?" She asked as Pinkie flinched a little.

"Thats classified." She said as new tears started to form.

"HA! I bet he's dead! Good I hope- BOOM!"

Rainbow paled as she turned to the bullet hole next to her head.

"Dashie the next time you open that big mouth of yours Ill put a new hole out the back of your skull. He isnt dead. But I did hear some interesting news though. You know the Wonderbolts that you love so much?"

"Yeah so what?"

"They ARE dead. I killed them personally when they tried to sneak in here to rescue you guys. I killed EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM." She said as Dashes eyes shrank.

"So congrats Dash I guess that makes you a shoe in for a spot if you live through this." She said as she turned and walked out the room before stopping.

"Oh and one more thing Spitfire said goodbye" Pinkie said before walking out smiling.

"YOU BITCH! ILL KILL YOU!"

Pinkie walked into the opposite room where the new cells were made and looked at the other captives. The Wonderbolts themselves, though they had seen better days.

"Hello guys so what do you want to eat?" She said smiling at the sobs of Rainbow looking at the bound and gagged flyers who were glaring at her.

"Oh dont give me that look Spitfire. You should know that she likes you way more that a captain and I bet if you asked her she would dump AJ in a heartbeat. But hey like that would happen right I mean its not like you have feelings for her." She said as Spitfire looked away.

"Oh so you do have a crush on our fastest flyer! Wow I bet that would just make her day. But its not like your going to get the chance." She said before the door swung open and she clashed swords with a white pegasus with golden hair and eyes.

"Hello Pinkie."

"Surprise?"

"You got it."

(Everfree Forrest earlier)

Twilight and co slowly made their way through the forrest on the path to the old ruins after a tearful reunion with Spike and Twilight. As they moved along the trail they saw a small patrol of Royal guard coming through the forrest headed their way. Gilda quickly motioned she wanted to ambush them as the three jumped into the bushes.

As the patrol came close enough they opened fire mowing the group of 10 down in a matter of seconds. As the three came out they saw one still alive trying to crawl walked over to him kicking him over.

"Where's your friends at and how many are you? Talk fast bitch I dont have time for your bullshit. Ill make your last moments on this earth the most painful of your life." She said digging her claws into a bullet wound making him groan in pain.

"About half a mile from here and we're down to only 8000 after last night. Hahaha! Your friends will be dead by tomorrow! I wish I could- BLAM!"

"Fucking bastard. Lets go guys." She said leading the girls towards the ruins.

[SPOOKY WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT, THERE'S JUST TO MANY OF THEM. ME AND SHATTER HAD THE OTHERS FALL BACK THE SECONDARY EXTRACT POINT SEND A PICKUP TO THEM]

[REAPER 1 THIS IS SPOOKY WHAT IS YOUR SITUATION OVER]

[SPOOKY THIS IS REAPER 1 WE'VE BEEN OVER RUN. ANGLES 1 AND 2 ARE LEADING SOME FRIENDS TO THE SECOND EXTRACTION POINT. WE WILL NOT BE WITH THEM OVER WILL BE LEADING THE PURSUIT FORCES AWAY FROM THEM]

[ROGER THAT REAPER 1 WE WILL RELAY COORDANATES TO PICKUP TEAM OVER]

[ROGER THAT SPOOKY REAPER 1 OUT]

Gilda and the others stopped dead as they heard the radio call before they heard Spooky call them.

[RESCUE 1 YOUR NEW OBJECTIVE IS TO GET THE SURVIVORS OUT ALIVE AND BACK TO THE EMPIRE HOW COPY OVER]

"NO! We cant leave Chris and Shatter to be captured! Come on Twilight we can get them on!"

[RESCUE 1 I SAY AGAIN HOW COPY OVER]

Twilight sighed as she keyed in to Spooky.

[ROGER THAT SPOOKY I COPY ALL, SEND THE NAV POINT AND WE'LL GO GET THEM]

"WHAT!? TWILIGHT PLEASE DONT DO THIS!"

[ROGER THAT SENDING YOU THE PICKUP SITE NOW]

"Please dont..."

[ROGER THAT SPOOKY RESCUE 1 MOVING OUT]

Twilight looked down at Gilda who was on her knees holding her vest in a death grip.

"Please."

"Im sorry Gilda but Reaper team can handle themselves." She said as tears came down her face as well as the others with Gilda crying hard as the other girls pulled her into a hug.

"I dont want to do this Gilda but the others need us." She said as Gilda gripped her vest tighter.

[TWILIGHT ITS OK THIS ISNT GOODBYE BUT A SEE YOU LATER. WE'LL BE HOME BEFORE YOU KNOW IT(On your knees you bastards! General Stone wants to have fun with you) I LOVE YOU GUYS (STATIC)]

The three mares were wide eyed as they listened to the last transmission of Chris.

"NO! Fuck this Im going after them!" She shot into the air before she was tackled by surprisingly Fluttershy.

"You listen and you listen good Gilda! We are NOT abandoning Chris or Shatter but we cant go after them unprepared and half cocked! You think Chris want you to come after him only to get killed?!" She said shaking her by her vest.

"No."

"No he wouldnt you know we mean the world to him Gilda and you know he keeps his promises. We need to regroup and grab Spike and the others before we go get our man." She said as Gilda just nodded before getting up.

"Ok lets go." She said as they raced back to grab Spike and the surviving soldiers.

(A few hours later)

Twilight and the others with Spike waited by the SUV just outside the forrest at Gastly Gorge. They saw the team and waved them over as they ran to them.

"Twilight whats going on?" Spike asked as she sighed.

"We're making a pickup before regrouping at the empire Spike. The other three elements betrayed me and Shining was going to kill my new friends because Equestria only wants me for my power and so the elements can work. But with the friendships broken the elements will never work."

"Wow so thats what you been up to all this time."

"Yeah" She said as the others came up to them. The pilots saluted Gilda before introducing the Lunar troops to them.

"Ok everyone mount up. We got a long ride ahead of us." Twilight said as she helped Spike inside and two of the injured stallions before they took off towards the empire.

(Unknown location 2 days later)

Chris looked over at his brother who smiled back at him with a swollen eye shut and a broken nose as they heard his cell phone going off on the table. They both had their hands tied behind a chair as well as they feet tied to the legs.

"Haha. Oh man you are the worst date ever." He said as the chuckled while stallion guard glared at them.

Chris had a broken nose, swollen lip and eye. It looked like he got into a fight with a boxer and lost badly.

They looked up as a door opened and a stallion walked in with silver armor on.

"What have you learned?" He asked as he looked at his two captives. He was tall brown and a gray mane and tail, he had a scar that went across the top of his snout.

"Nothing sir they wont talk." The guard said as the other nodded while the phone kept going off. He leaned in behind Shatter as he picked up the phone.

"Who is on the other line of this phone huh?" He asked as the looked at the two who stayed silent.

"Friends? Family? Your contact?" He asked but they stayed silent.

"Who are you working for? CIA? KBG? MI6?" He asked again while they just grinned at him.

"TELL ME WHO IS ON THE OTHER LINE!" He yelled as Shatter smiled up at him.

"Your mother."

The stallion nodded before turning to the guard and pulling his knife and thrusting from the back of Shatters neck out the front severing his spine killing him instantly.

"NOOOOO!" Chris struggled to get free as he stared at his brothers corpse and back at his murderer as he spit on him while he walked out with the guard. He was breathing hard as the door shut.

Chris let the rage take him as he made the chair hop up and break it in the process. He unbound himself and looked at his brother and friend.

"Ill make them pay Shatter Ill make them all pay." He said as he heard the door open and the guard walk in. Chris lept into action as he knocked the sword away and grabbed the stallion head and slammed it into the wall.

The stallion fell to the ground as Chris got on his back with his knee in his spine and pulled his head back by his jaw till his heard a sickening crack and the stallion fell still. He pulled a knife and the sword from the dead stallion.

He would have his revenge and he was going to make it as slow and painful as possible. He looked back at his dead brother as tears came down.

"Ill be back for you bro I promise." He said as he left the room to carry out his revenge.


End file.
